Worst Case Scenario
by animelover489
Summary: This is my first story. I've read a few random ones on here and wanted to write something that interests me. I have never watched the show, only in clips but the characters I like, as well as the premise. Please let me know if you like it, hopefully, someone enjoys this. I do know of the characters though and will make it as accurate as I can. Questions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

One day on a walk around the woods I thought I was alone. I was trying to use my power, or quirk as they call them, to get even better at it than I already was. I don't know what I expected, but I was hoping to encounter a random person with one so I could use my own, 'Borrow'. But then I heard some fighting off in the distance so I decided to see what the commotion was.

I saw three girls fighting each other, all but one of them completely messed up looking. I wasn't from U.A but I knew my fill of how messed up these powers came. But seeing one of them, a strange looking frog girl getting the upper hand and with two against one, I attempted to help.

The frog girl had her tongue around the frizzy-haired blonde girl, so I decided to intervene. "Nice job Tsu, now let's restrain her in full", encouraged the brown haired girl with her.

Running through I took the deformed girl's hand and shoved her aside, her tongue releasing the blonde girl. "Hey, what are you doing", she chastised me in a nasal voice. The blonde girl stood up and took out a bloody knife, charging at the frog girl, presumably named Tsu.

The brown haired girl came in and shoved me aside, latching her hand onto the blonde girl after avoiding the knife, said girl beginning to float up. But I wasn't done, and while the knife was obviously not good, I still felt like I should help, so I used my power to help.

Having made contact with 'Tsu', my hands and feet became deformed like hers, my own tongue puffed up and almost spilling from my mouth. With this new 'quirk', I spat out my tongue, taking the girl from the sky and pulling her down. The floating didn't stop however but with my research of various powers I had only some inexperience with certain ones, but this was not one of them.

Noting she was using 'Zero Gravity', I headed over and took both her hands, closing them forcibly, while also inadvertently gaining her power in the process. With my frog features gone along with the 'quirk', I made my move over as the girl fell to the ground. The brown haired girl yelled out to me, "She's dangerous", but I didn't really care at the moment.

I took her hand, "Are you okay", I asked with sincerity.

The girl had the craziest combination of beauty and an insane stare, as she just smiled evilly at me. "Um, hello", I tried to get her attention. The girl shoved me aside, "I already have eyes for someone cutey. You're not him, so let ME handle this. Maybe I'll come back and cut you once this is done. But nice quirk".

I just stood by watching the rest of the fight take place, me on the ground the whole rest of the time. The brown haired girl managed to restrain the blonde one herself, holding her to the ground. But unexpectedly, the girl, with all her equipment, lunged a giant needle into the other's leg.

She yelled while the blonde girl said over and over again in a psychotic fashion, "Suck suck, suck suck". I was completely silent, "This girl is a psychopath...but, why do I feel indifferent"?

The frog girl Tsu separated the two of them, with the blonde girl deciding to retreat. Running off into the woods, and having made a fool of myself I instinctually followed the blonde girl without much thought, presuming how unhappy the heroes would be with me.

Hiding in the brush, I saw her speaking to two men, one that looked like Deadpool and one with stitches running down his neck and some of his face. "What gives, weren't you supposed to get three", inquired the Deadpool looking, guy. I was silent and just let the conversation play out for a bit, at least until I fucked up and stepped on a twig.

The patched man heard it as they all did, "What was that"?

Without warning, a ton of blue flames was sent my way as a warning but without any waiting, I ran out foolishly to avoid being burnt, falling on my face only to look up and see them all looking down at me.

The girl instantly recognized me, "Ooh, you're the boy that helped me out, right? I forgot to cut you up as I promised ".

The patch guy, whose name was Dabi spoke up, "Hold on a second, you said he helped you"?

The girl admitted, "Yeah, he got me out of a bind. But he's still just a random person".

The Deadpool guy Twice gave his conflicting opinion, I'm with Toga let's kill him. But actually, maybe he could be an asset".

Dabi seemed frustrated, "I don't care what you two think, it's my choice. But, it's also what he decides. He says no, we kill him, plain and simple".

They looked at me as I got up, "So..what do you have in mind when you mean asset"?

Twice mocked me, "Someone needs to go back to school. What do you think we mean. Join us man".

The other two were silent, "Become, a villain", I asked.

Dabi nodded, "Well? Live or die, it's no skin off my neck".

My time and their patience was running out so I decided quickly, "Well...okay".

Dabi raised his index finger, "But first, I need to see what you're made of. If you'd make a good candidate".

Twice approached me, "Well, show me what you can do".

Given a free hit I did what I could, but since the power, I had relied on touch it was useless to me, so I simply grabbed his shoulder, transferring his to me.

He brushed off his shoulder and laughed before siccing copies of the girl and Dabi after me, "Let's do this".

Seeing how his worked, I experimented, touching myself and creating two more of me in the process. They were mostly quiet and with an unsure tone I yelled, "Attack"!

They did so, fending off Twice while I watched to see how things went, both of our sets of clones battled each other and while the girl and Dabi clones were obviously more than a match I took it upon myself to fight the distracted Twice. Exchanging punches I was able to beat him but not without a few bruises.

Being down but not I out I took the opportunity and snuck a touch on Dabi, gaining 'Cremation". With that I mimicked however he used it, blasting flames from my hand, engulfing the doubles until they were muddy ash.

They all took notice of this and having passed the test it seems he called off Twice. Dabi approached and was interested in what I had, "Interesting quirk. Copy, isn't it"?

I explained, "It's more like an advanced version. Mine lasts indefinitely until I make contact with someone else. I can pretty much use any power and make it my own, so long as I know how it works. The only drawback is that if I touch someone even by accident, whatever I had before is gone".

The blonde girl seemed impressed as did they all, at least as far as I could tell given their mostly expressionless faces, "That's an incredibly useful quirk you have there. I think even All For One would see you as a good villain candidate". I was silent, "Well, since you passed. Are you a friend, or enemy"?

I glanced at each of them, "What have I gotten into", I asked myself with some regret. Saying, "yes", the three of them were ready to do whatever it is they wanted with me, at least until I was caught in between another fight. A green haired kid with casts on his arms came around as well as one with multiple arms.

I was more or less in the background going unnoticed until I decided to pitch in. The six armed guy knocked back the blonde girl, which was to protect the other one from being stabbed. Not exactly being on board with killing I decided to plainly defend them all especially her.

Running over and sneaking a touch on the six armed man, I made multiple just like him. Utilizing my new power, I began to wrestle with him as the others held their own against the heroes. Having the strength tap of a lifetime I decided to play dirty once he began to overpower me.

Kneeing him in the groin, I used that advantage and followed up by socking him right in the jaw, actually knocking him out cold. As the fight continued on, me without an opponent watched as the girl handled her opponents. Going back after the green haired boy, he actually managed to beat her with some ease despite his injuries and eventually I heard Dabi call out a retreat once things seemed lost for them.

Following behind with them I ditched the multiple arms in exchange for multiple legs, running alongside them to their hideout. Once their I found myself surrounded by villains, all of who looked like they wanted to stab me in the eyes. 'Who's this", one of them shouted cautiously. Dabi told him to stand down, "Relax, he's with us. A new...addition if you want to see it that way".

As he explained everything to the others I saw the girl sit down on a stool in this bar looking place, so being on my own at this point I went over and sat with her since she was pretty much the reason I was here. I took a seat to which she noticed, "Hi". She drew her knife, placing it on the counter, "So, you think you're ready to be a villain"?

I kept my composure, "I don't know about killing just yet but, I'm as good as screwed if I go to the heroes after picking...this side".

She seemed intrigued, "Oh yeah, tell me. Exactly why did you help"?

I explained my side, "I was just wandering through the woods until I saw you having trouble. I just wanted to help, seeing two against one".

She grinned, "So, you wanted to rescue the girl, is that it"?

I was at a loss for words, "I guess, maybe. Either way, I'm stuck with you. Do you at least like my 'quirk'"?

She stared for a moment blank and serious, "I'd say you'll be an amazing villain if you could push aside these little 'morals' you have. Just by looking at you, you haven't committed a crime in your life let alone murder. With that said, you're missing out".

There was no way to convince me otherwise that this girl was a psychopath, those yellow piercing eyes, and the insane ideals she had. "What do find so nice about killing", I asked her.

She laughed, "Well, where should I start. I LOVE blood, the more they lose, the better. My quirk relies on it for another reason, but mostly I just enjoy the sight of it all. If they die, that's just what happens, but that's my main reason. I wanted to be like Stain above all else, killing heroes, and him".

I shook my head, "Listen, could you give me your name at least before we keep talking"?

She decided to indulge me, "Toga. My name's Himiko Toga".

I introduced myself properly, "Soru Koizumi".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toga finally took off her mask, showing off some pointed teeth in her mouth, "You really think you'll be useful to us"?

I shrugged, "I can't back out now as I said. So, as far as things go I'm a villain now"

Coming out from one of the doors with Dabi was who I presumed to be the leader, badass looking black mass with two yellow eyes, "is this him", he asked Dabi, to which he nodded, "Yes Kurogiri". The mass, 'Kurogiri', made way over to me, myself feeling completely vulnerable.

He was actually rather polite unlike the others, "I assume Dabi is right about you? He doesn't make mistakes often".

I responded, "I can be of use to you, so long as I'm not stabbed or otherwise maimed by these other guys".

He reassured me, "If you prove to be a valuable asset then you'll have nothing to worry about. But if you're willing and your quirk is what's been told to me, then I will personally make sure no one lays a finger on you. The real question now however is, can you kill"?

I was forced pretty much to answer, so thinking I wouldn't have to prove it, foolishly on my part, I said yes.

That's when I caught the attention of the true leader, or at least one of them, some man with severed hands on his arms and face, named Tomura. "So, you say you could kill. Show us". Twice spoke up with a yawn, "Yeah, right now, let's do this! Actually, it's pretty late, how about tomorrow"?

Tomura glared at him then turned back to me, "Alright. But you're sleeping outside, got me? You don't even eat until I say so".

Leaving with an evil wide-eyed grin on his face, I was stuck with my own thoughts now, before being tossed out of the hideout by them and onto the ground outside. Hours passed and everyone was asleep, so with that, I made a move, to steal one of their powers. Heading inside through an opened window I found a single bedroom, with an average joe looking man and his gas mask equipment.

I had seen him earlier walking around, using his gas on himself to sleep even, "Hmm, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me borrowing his power".

Touching him and taking it for myself, I even took one of his many spare oxygen tanks and masks, which he probably wouldn't notice were gone. Now donning the said mask I snuck back out and decided to go wrangle a hero. Heading back outside as quiet as I got in, I made way for U.A.

As I approached it was late as is, with everyone asleep I presumed, looking for a single solitary hero roaming the grounds. My morals were beginning to slip the longer I thought in my head, "Just one kill...make it someone who deserves it".

Finding a lit window I saw a beautiful but odd pink skinned and haired girl with horns, speaking to her friends presumably. I shook my head, "That's too many to handle. Besides, they're just innocent girls". Loitering there for what seemed to be all night, I finally heard a scuffle. Going around the corner to peak I heard some girls screaming, one of the prettier and well-endowed girls, 'Momo' I think her name was, kicking out some sort of midget. "You stay the hell out of our dorm creep", she shouted before slamming the door.

I had my eyes set on this weird looking weirdo, "A creeper huh? Yeah, I think this would benefit the girls and me".

Following him without being spotted he headed for the boy's dorm next presumably, and that's when I made my move. I sprayed my noxious gas into the air around him, causing him to fall asleep near instantly, then once that was done I hovered over his unconscious body. "So, you think you can invade women's privacy and get away with it", I thought in my head.

Then I recognized him, having some knowledge of the attendants there, "Hey, you're Mineta. Yeah, my choice is right. I'll be doing everyone a service". Taking a knife I swiped from Mustard's room as well, I drew it, sinking it into his heart. Feeling his pulse, the pervert died peacefully, "There, now...I just have to realize what I've done".

Before my reflection, however, I heard one of the doors open and out came the pink girl from before, "Mustard", she jumped. With the others in bed, she decided to try and take me on, "Don't worry, I'm not Mustard", I tried to convince her.

Regardless, she tried to attack me, with freaking acid coming out of her hands, "Christ" I fled until I remembered, "Duh, my power".

Emitting the same gas into a widespread cloud, the girl covered her mouth and tried spraying me even so, leaving me with limited options. Running circles around her until I was up close and personal I took her hand off her mouth, forcibly causing her to inhale it all. Within seconds she passed out, me catching her, "I'm sorry about that. But I needed to pass...let me get you out of here". Taking her away from the body so she wouldn't get framed, I placed her on one of the benches a short ways away, leaving with her power as well and making way back to the hideout while ditching the equipment as well.

The next morning I had a piece of his sticky, puffy hair in my hand, ready to show off. The first one outside was Toga, "Morning, what you got there"? I handed it out, "I killed, that's what happened".

She actually seemed impressed, "Wow, you actually did it? I didn't believe you had it in you".

Seeing Toga outside, Kurogiri followed, seeing my proof. "Is that good enough", I asked eagerly. He took the piece of hair, "I guess you actually did it. Tomura will be happy". Leaving the two of us, I decided to talk with the time I had to her.

"So...how are you", I started up.

She mocked me, "That's how you start your conversation. So bland, why even join, really? I've asked already but you don't seem like you belong here. Anyone can kill, but it takes a determined person to appreciate it".

I tossed the hair, "Listen, I'm doing all of this because I have no choice, yes, but I'm also doing it to get you to talk with me. Like it or not I'm here to stay unless Tomura says otherwise. The least I can do is try to impress you while I'm here".

She blushed excitedly, "Aggressive, nice. But you're no Izuku".

I grabbed the knife I had and without a second thought, I sliced myself along the top of my arms and multiple times on the face, "Is that it!? Is that what you want from me"?

Her blush became extreme, her hands holding her cheeks, "Ooh, an admirer . I never expected that, usually all the boys run from me, like Izuku. But you seem really into it".

I persisted, "If I'm stuck here, then I'm at least going do something about my situation. You're a psychotic bitch with a mental problem, but you're still the prettiest girl, if not the only one around here that's a villain. I'm going to make sure I get somewhere with you, friendship or otherwise".

Toga just stared at me with longing stare, "Well, I guess giving you a chance couldn't hurt. You are a pretty cute boy". 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know exactly how to make an individual 'author's notes' like others so forgive me for integrating it with the chapter. Just wanted to ask for your opinions so far is all. I'm really happy other people enjoy it. It's not my work but at the same time it is, you know? Anyways, next chapter

Chapter 3

My persistence seemed to pay off, but I wasn't even close to knowing her enough yet. Before I could say another word though out came Tomura looking like a pig head, that hand on his face, "Well, Kurogiri brings me good news about you. But, now that I know you can be of use, how's about a little mission for you"?

I had no say in the matter so I said "yes", as always, "We're going to be planning an attack on U.A soon enough. The trouble is, being villains we can only do so much that they won't see coming. So, this is where you come in".

He explained further to me, "There's a girl that goes there, Toru Hagakure. Her quirk is self-explanatory, so you should know when you find her, look for the invisible girl wearing clothes. Once you do that, Kurogiri will send you into the academy at night, then from there, we need you to get intel for us. Got it"? I wasn't entirely sure, "Sounds somewhat simple but...what kind of intel"?

He patted me hard on the back with four of his fingers, "You use the computers, go through and take files. Anything that could help with what we have in mind. That clear"?

I grew some courage to better my standing there, "Alright, BUT, if I do this for you, I get into the League, treated like all the rest".

Twice fell from a tree, "Ow...hey, you don't need to take that Tomura. But on the other hand, I'd say that'd be more than fair".

Tomura considered, "I suppose that is an alright deal to make. Fine, you pull this off, you'll be one of us".

Toga stood above the 'grounded' Twice, "Why the hell were you up there"?

He stood up all weird, "Seeing what you were up to is all...nothing interesting. Maybe you'll transform soon", he followed up eagerly.

I walked over as Tomura left back into the hideout, "He giving you trouble"?

She shook her head, "Nah, he's just a pervert is all", she smacked him,

He stood up for himself, lying on the ground again, "Hey, I resent that. I've never touched you once...I would if you let me though".

I rolled my eyes, "Well, it's just now morning. You want to go do something Toga"?

She looked at me confused, "Like what exactly? I have to get back inside to start our day and listen to Tomura, Kurogiri and Dabi's ramblings of how we're going to pull this off. I don't have time for whatever you want, sorry".

I took her hand, "Listen, we do this now, and I'll piss off for the rest of the day, deal? If I'm not even considered one of you then I can't very well hang around you can I? So we do this now before I die of boredom".

Her lips formed a creepy smile, but a smile nonetheless, "Well, it wouldn't kill me. Fine, but if Tomura finds out it's on you".

Moving through the trees just walking plainly, I used my first way to pick up things, talking, "So...you're just a villain for murder, is that it? Or, are you a thief too"?

Toga laughed a little too much, "I've never stolen a yen in my life".

I followed up, "Well, that was a straight answer. How about your parents? Where are they"?

She shrugged, "Who knows, I don't really care. Sure they raised me, not very well I guess, but the last thing I remember of them is that I just up and left. I had no need of them, and they probably felt the same. After I killed my first person, accident or not I didn't bother going back, and that's where I am. So..what about you"?

I inquired, "What about me"?

She elaborated, "I mean YOU. Were you a wannabe little hero with aspirations of 'saving people'"?

I simply answered, "Not exactly. I never thought much of villains or heroes. Just constant fighting over who gets to 'rule the world' in a way. Peace or chaos, that's all. Now, here I am from one mistake. Between either going back and risk being hunted down by you guys, not to mention being jailed possibly. Or, stay here and become an immoral bastard with heroes and students that outnumber you guys by hundreds possibly. Either way, I'm screwed now, so this is where I am, no need to look back on the part that got me here".

Toga's attention was caught on my particular phrasing, "Mistake huh"?

I cleared things up, "Look, maybe predicament more than a mistake, but regardless this is now. I'm on the run".

She asked something else, "So, do you have parents"?

I responded in my own way, "I moved out. I haven't seen them in three years now".

Toga seemed interested, "Really? How old are you"?

"Seventeen, you", to which she answered, "Sixteen. But I don't really care about that. You never really answered me though. What did you want to do before"?

I sighed, "I have no idea, to be honest. My power could be immensely beneficial if I were to be a hero or villain. Maybe I could've just been a random nobody more so than I already am, working at a supermarket and taking people's 'quirks' to entertain myself at home. I mostly was in the woods yesterday to just reflect on my life".

Toga was actually silent, weird considering her psychosis, I must've hit something, "You okay"?

She responded normally, "Yeah, I was just thinking about seeing you as a normal person. That'd be such a waste. Everyone with a quirk is entitled to use it. I use mine to pursue what I want and nothing else. You should do the same, not lock it up. Think of all the things you could do with that 'borrow' quirk of yours". Her words actually stuck with me, "That is one way to look at it I guess. She is kind of right about that, my power could be a lot of use to me if I ever need it. With all the different types out there I could just research what I get and use it as my own", I thought on it.

Coming out of the woods the two of us found ourselves around the city, seeing a stray dog eating out of a trashcan. Taking its head out, the animal saw us, coming over on its own will and sitting in front of me. I had no idea if it had fleas or anything like that, but the poor animal seemed nice enough, so I gave it a pat on the head.

Looking over at Toga she drew her knife, the dog walking over to her. I took her hand and put it down, "The fuck's the matter with you? It's just a stray dog".

Toga gave me an upset look, "No one will miss it".

I tossed the knife, "You can't benefit from killing it in any way. I may not know what your power is yet, but I guarantee you don't need a dog's blood to use it. Just...pet it".

She seemed unamused, "Fine".

Kneeling down she reached out her hand, touching it on the muzzle, "See, isn't that better"?

Toga stood back up, the dog walking away, "It was...fine. I wouldn't have pegged you for the 'love, peace, and happiness' type".

I gave my side of things, "You might need blood for some reason, that's fine. But blood and death are separate things, despite how close they are together. Life is an incredible thing too. Just try and at least appreciate what's around us sometime".

Toga was quiet again, I'd like to think my words were being thought on in her head. But given she was some kind of unstable I really had no clue. "So, what you do want to do", I asked her.

Toga had an idea it seemed, "Well, since we did what you wanted to do. Since it's my turn, follow me".

I had no idea where we were going, but I'm not sure if I would like it. Following blindly, I eventually found that we were on the outskirts of U.A. "What are we doing here, we'll get caught". Toga smiled, "I want you to get me...her quirk".

I looked where she was pointing, there I saw a gorgeous green-haired girl, with pretty yet pointy looking hair. "You want me to get her power? Why"? Toga seemed excited, "I want to spar with you, but you need a good quirk first. I've been over here seeing what they all do for classes and so I've seen what they can do as well". I blurted out to her, "I'll get caught. It's the middle of the day".

She smirked, "Just hold on a moment, and I'll take care of something". Immediately after saying this she began to take off her clothes, my mouth almost dropping, "What in God's name are you doing", I said covering my eyes. She giggled, "Using my quirk. Just wait here and I'll get the green-haired girl". I then heard a sucking sound and within a few moments, I uncovered my view to see whom I hoped was Toga.

I asked, "Is that you"? She looked like that Ochaco girl from yesterday and even sounded like her, "Yeah it's me. My quirk is Transform. Depending on the amount I drink, I'll be able to look and sound like anyone so long as I have their blood. Again, wait here". After around ten minutes of waiting she came back with the unconscious girl in her arms, tossing her down, "Here you go".

I looked down then at her, "Is she dead"?

Toga laughed, "I wish, but no. You need her alive, right? Just do your thing while I do mine". Kneeling down I felt her soft pale skin, "Wow...I wish I could've gotten to know who she is". I stood back up, seeing Toga putting back on her clothes now that she was herself again, "So, you got it"? I nodded my head, "Yeah, just don't touch me at all".

Leaving her there I left with Toga and we went back towards the woods in a secluded area to spar. She got into position with her knife out, "Alright. Let's see what you got"? I questioned, "Are you going to kill me if I don't beat you"?

She laughed, "I might have bloodlust, but I'm still an intelligent and cooperative person. In other words, no. But I will cut you if I get the chance. Now, let's go". I held her off, "Wait, what's my power"? She charged at me, "Vines, now use your hair or get cut".

Using my mental capacity I thought of what to make my hair do and like a natural, it grew almost the length of the girl I got it from, latching onto Toga and lifting her up a fair bit. "How's that", I asked her. She broke free enough to cut up the hair like grass, "Not bad, now try to beat me". Regrowing my hair again the 'tendrils' separated in different ways, acting as individual arms which I had hoped.

The 'arms' took turns trying to get a shot in at Toga, but being as good as she was and my inexperience being put into some account, she just cut them up with ease, me only getting one punch in. As she got closer I got creative and with a split second of reaction time, I imagined a kind of shelter, to which my hair surrounded the front of me like a shield, Toga getting her knife stuck.

Removing the shield and taking the knife away I had a rather big smile on my face, "How'd I do"? Toga actually seemed kind of happy, "Now that was fun! Maybe more cutting would've been better but, you did pretty well considering you haven't used it before".

I handed her knife back, "Well, where do we stand right now"?

She took it with a slight smile, "I think you'll make a good villain if you've got the guts for it. But I should get back now, thanks for the fun". Leaving me with my temporary power I just headed back into the city, camping by the U.A until nighttime arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Is there any way for me to add a new category to the site. Like, one that's not already on there, like a show or game? If anyone knows that'd be great. But anyways onto the chapter. I might start naming these, so sorry if that's a late addition.

Chapter 4

Once nighttime finally arrived, which seemed like forever, I grabbed something to eat from a convenience store since I was starving, I then waited for Kurogiri. Finally, he arrived, albeit like a poltergeist the way he looked, "Are you ready", he asked considerately. "Yeah, but I have to ask something. Do you have any gloves"? He wasn't expecting such a weird request, "If it helps you, sure".

He took out a pair he had in his pocket, not that he wore them. Taking them without making contact with his hand by mistake, I put the things on, "Thanks. These'll be handy so I don't lose any 'quirks' I have". He then created a 'Warp Gate' for me to step in, "If that's all, then I suggest you hurry". Entering through the black portal and coming out the other side gave me huge disorientation, but it seemed to work.

Finding myself in some kind of janitor's closet, I opened it up from the inside, beginning my stealth mission. From the signs I read, I was in the girl's dorm apparently, which was good, saving me the trip of finding Toru. The halls were darkened and I could hardly see without much moonlight, but eventually, I found one of the doors, the problem, there were more than one given how big the school was. Taking my first guess I entered the room that said 'Class 1-B' on it.

Inside I found at least seven girls that stood out, including one with hair covering her face, the vine girl again, a ginger, and one with white hair. Sneaking around as quietly as possible I exited the room and headed into 'Class 1-A', that's when I found her. In one of the many beds there were pajamas sleeping in a bed, so without too much trouble, I walked on over there. Next to her was the pretty pink girl. I tried to stay focused but then the pink girl showed me something I probably shouldn't have had the privilege of seeing, she was naked.

Her arm moved off some of the covers where I got a full view of her discolored, but tantalizing bust. Heading over to the Toru girl I removed the glove and placed a hand on hers, turning everything but my clothes invisible. Sneaking back out like some kind of burglar, I heard the pink girl mutter something, "I wish I had a boyfriend...". I felt a little sorry for her, but there was absolutely nothing I could do with that, and if she woke she'd beat me within an inch of my life, I guarantee, so I left without another thought.

Exiting the room and the dorm straight after, I made way for the important buildings, leaving my clothes on a nearby bench hoping no one would steal them. It was pretty cool, especially with me being naked now, but I had no choice. Entering the staff building I looked all over the place for an open computer but had no such luck and after a few hours of wasting my time with that, I decided to check the clock on my phone, which read about three in the morning, not leaving me much more time.

Having nothing to show just yet I decided to head into where the staff themselves sleep, maybe to find some files or something at the very least, I could NOT go back empty-handed. Like some of the students, a few of them stood out as well and were just as fucked up looking. One looked like some kind of astronaut Michelin Man, while the other one didn't even look human, some kind of abomination with a tail, bear paws and such. Ignoring the unimportant though, I searched any cabinetsfor something useful, but nothing, until I found a pair of keys lying near one of the beds.

Taking the keyring without much thought I assumed it could unlock anything in the school, or at least important ones, so with that gamble, I followed the directional signs out towards the Principal's Office. As the key fit and lock opened all I could think was, "Thank God. Please have something". Heading inside there wasn't really much that stood out, it just looked like your average office. Looking all around until I reached his actual office, I found tons of filing cabinets next to the desk, filled with PLENTY of information on students, their quirks, the staff themselves, just about everything on who attended.

Having hit the gold mine, I reached in and took as many as I could hold in two hands. Most of what I got were of the students' quirks and pictures to go along with them. Once the dirty works had been done, I made my escape back outside to get into my clothes again and leave for the hideout. Climbing the wall like I was a convict leaving prison, I sprinted all the way towards the woods until I couldn't run anymore, or see the academy. With the files in my hands, I decided to take a looks at what they had for powers.

I found many that caught my eye, most of which I knew as well; these included 'brainwashing', 'half-cold half-hot', 'creation', and 'acid'. "Hm, those ones are pretty useful, I mean brainwashing is, iffy, but the rest of those are top tier powers". I looked through the files at my own risk, "So...the pink girl, Mina Ashido. Some odd haired Momo...I won't even try to butcher that last name. Shoto Todoroki. And, Hitoshi Shinso, damn that guy needs a coffee". With these in mind and the files, I headed back with pride, "Those powers will be exponentially useful if I can get my hands on them".

Once back at the hideout it was around five now, so I just sat by the door waiting for them all to wake up. Going through the files more I decided to check out the girls, 'quirk' wise of course. "Ibara Shiozaki...wow, even her photo is perfect. Vines, yeah I got that". I checked the next ones, "Mei Hatsume...eh, her power is alright, for a villain sniper maybe. Nejire Hado...shockwaves, okay. Reiko Yanagi, interesting...she's kind of pretty too, most of them are if not all. Setsuna Tokage, that's messed up, but maybe alright if not situational. PONY...what the hell...no, not very useful. Yui Kodai, she looks rather plain but nice...power, oh that's somewhat viable. Kinoko Komori...'Mushrooms', probably not. Isuka Kendo...oh, that cute ginger girl...that's an alright power. Tsuyu Asui...oh the frog girl, that's a pretty useful one. Ochaco Uraraka, she's pretty cute too as in cute, cute...her power was okay. Kyoka Jiro...I'll pass on that one".

I was done with that, "Okay, Mina, Momo, Shoto, and Hitoshi. They should be pretty easy to recognize", but then someone caught my attention in the Class 1-B category, "Neito Monoma...hm, he could be a threat. 'Copy' isn't nearly as effective as mine, not even close. But it shouldn't be overlooked. I'll run this by Kurogiri...if that bastard Tomura doesn't demand it first".

After that little bit of education, on ones I didn't know as well, I waited for the other's to wake. The first one out like yesterday was Toga, and she actually seemed happier today, her face lighting up more once she saw my files. "So, you go them", she asked. I nodded, not that she could see my head, "Yeah. This is my ticket in, right? I'm one of you now"?

Kurogiri came out seeing the files, "Yes, it does. Or it should, it all depends on what Tomura says". I frowned, again not that anyone could tell, "Yeah. So, tell me something. Why do you all follow him? Most of you seem more than capable to have his position as leader, like you Kurogiri. You're refined and very level headed it seems compared to him". He explained, "I appreciate your words, but everyone is here because of All For One, not necessarily Tomura".

I asked him to elaborate, "So who's this, 'All For One'? Is he the real leader"? He nodded, "Yes. We all agree with his ideals, at least most of us. Tomura is the adopted son of his, that's the short answer, he's meant to be his successor". I pushed for more answers, "What ideal is that"? He sighed, "It's obvious you aren't very privy to what we stand for or what is around us it seems so I'll explain better. Tomura is the way he is, due to what happened when he was little. No one, not even the so-called heroes helped him in his time of need, so when All For One found him, he took him in, possibly becoming sadistic if he wasn't already. All For One and his 'son' believe that if we can kill All Might, the ultimate hero, then it will show everyone how violent and dangerous the world really is".

I prodded, "What's your take on that"? Kurogiri responded, "I believe he is right. Heroes can only do so much, they are just glorified quirk users. You can't save everyone no matter how hard you try. With what happened to Tomura alone I can understand. That's where I stand". I saw his point, "Well, it might be a little extreme but, I see where you're coming from. Too many problems, not enough solutions".

Tomura then came out, looking the same as always, "I see you didn't come back empty-handed, good. Hand over what you've got". I did so, "Very nice...this will help to an extent". I brought up, "So, what about our arrangement. We good"? He had no real choice, "Yeah, you're in. Just know, that you are a newcomer, so know your place". Once he left I spoke with Kurogiri before he left inside, "Hey wait, I need to tell you something you might be interested in to save you some time". He was listening, "Go ahead".

I explained, "There's this student, Neito Monoma. His power is 'Copy'. Not nearly as good as mine but he could be a threat if you ever plan to assault the academy. You should maybe take him out of the equation". He agreed, "Thanks for the tip. I'll run it by the others, see what they think. You might be onto something".

Leaving me and Toga alone I looked at her, "Hey, how are you"?

She rolled her eyes, "*pfft*, again with the lame conversation starter"?

I shrugged, "It's what I've got. If you don't like it, tough. I just wanted to see if you wanted to do anything"?

She smiled somewhat genuinely, "Well, I wouldn't mind testing out your invisibility quirk".

I asked, "How so? You can't see me"?

Toga gave her reason, "It'll make a good challenge for me. Fighting something I can't see but maybe hear will definitely give me better skill".

I indulged her, "Okay. Let's go then".


	5. Chapter 5

I personally liked this chapter and the last one the best so far, I hope you guys like it

Chapter 5

Setting up over into the woods away from the hideout I removed my clothes again for full invisibility, "Okay, you ready"? Toga held her knife facing outward in her hand to the side, "Let's get to it already. I could use a good workout". Being totally quiet I snuck around to the back of her, wondering how long it' take her to find me.

She suddenly kicked her leg up behind her, getting me in the kneecap, "I could hear you breathing", she claimed. I ran away with little noise so she couldn't find me again with as much ease, hiding up into a tree. "Come out..I won't stab you", she said obviously lying. As soon as she passed under where I was hiding, I jumped from above, pinning her to the ground, beating her it seemed, but due to my contact, the power was lost making me visible again.

Not initially realizing I gave a smug grin, "I beat you". Then I noticed her eyes looking down instead of up, "You're well endowed, aren't you? *giggle*". I saw my hand and realized, quickly covering it up, "Damn. Sorry, I didn't mean to, flash you like that". Toga stood up, "I won't say I didn't mind it. But you could use some blood stains around your face". She pinned me to a tree, taking her knife back out, me still naked, "Hold still", she got up in my face, "This'll take just a second". Running light lines like papercuts quite a few places around my face, I felt the trickles of blood run down my cheeks, her blade with my blood on it too.

She let me go, with an excited little blush on her face, "You look really cute right now". I smiled, "You might be crazy but, there's definitely a charm to you, you know that"? Putting back on my clothes we headed back to the hideout, me deciding to ask Toga more of how this operation works, "So this, All For One, where is he"? She answered what she knew, "That All Might 'hero' beat him, so now he's in prison, being forced to give everyone's quirks back that he stole. Tomura is pretty much the sole leader now, All For One funny enough just let himself be caught from what I heard". I still had no real idea what the villains were up to aside from their ultimate goal, "So, you guys just want to kill 'All Might', that's it? You don't have any ulterior motives"?

Toga shrugged, "Well you know mine. But I'm sure many of the others have their own. Listen, if you want to fit in around here I'd suggest getting on everyone's good side. Kurogiri seems to think moderately of you". I took her advice, "That seems like a viable option. Maybe I'll help them if I have time, but I'll help you kill this Stain guy if I can. I wouldn't mind getting on your good side". She smirked, "You're just a horny teenager, right"? I disagreed, "Maybe a little. But I mostly just want to get somewhere with you and the others, in that aspect I don't care if you're a girl or not".

Finally getting back to the hideout together, something was obviously very wrong. Mustard came over to them in a hurry, "You two. It's a good thing you're here". Toga was just as curious as me, "What happened? Where is everyone"? A distant moan was heard and he commanded us to follow him into the hideout, "Listen, we can't stay here but you two need to take some masks and tanks, NOW". We complied, "Are you gonna tell us what's going on or not", I demanded. He explained, "There was some kind of 'hero' freelancing and coming upon us he activated his quirk pretty much instantly. Everybody but me pretty much was turned into zombies and those who didn't breath in the gas he made were bitten by the others".

"Well, how many of them"? Mustard was jittery, "Sako, Kurogiri, Tomura, Dabi, Spinner and Twice. I'm the only one, aside from you two". Toga asked for a plan, "Do you have an idea in your head on what to do about this"? He shouted, "Let me think. Well, if we can find the guy that did it we can maybe stop this. It's worth a shot". Stepping outside having what we needed, we soon enough found a 'zombie', Dabi, "He looks like the tragedy mask I mocked, not any zombie I've seen".

Toga yelled at Mustard, "What are waiting for, use your quirk". He shouted back, "Don't you think I tried that already? It doesn't work on them". I frowned, "So we're pretty much screwed"? He advised, "Just run past him, we've got to find this guy". Zombie Dabi tried to burn us with his flames, frying the trees and just about taking us out but we managed to get by, only to find the rest of them together trudging and limping around. Luckily with them not noticing us, we snuck by, finding the person who caused this it seemed, clad in an all-black outfit with a see-through gas mask. He definitely noticed us though, "I see I missed a few, figures. But once I get rid of you villains by making you rip each other apart, I'll be a true hero".

I questioned, "Who the fuck are you"? He grinned, "I am Romero Fujimi. Those U.A clowns will have no choice but to respect me after this. I may have made a mistake during my visit there, but I'll redeem myself here". Mustard mocked him, "You can't control your zombies, and with us wearing masks you're screwed". Romero laughed, "Am I"? Suddenly some kind of portal appeared, one of Kurogiri's, grabbing Mustard and taking him through, "*screams*". I looked to Toga, "Let's take him on". She agreed, "I'm going to enjoy carving you up"! Romero's confidence was pretty much zero at this point, realizing his predicament, so he decided to do all he could and run from us.

Chasing after him further into the woods, we eventually lost sight of him, "Damn, where'd he go"? We then both heard zombies coming this way, "Toga, I have an idea". She was more than willing to hear it, "What"? I went ahead, "We both use 'Transformation'. Take Dabi's blood and run circles around them to get to Romero". She wasn't sure, "If we drink Dabi's blood we might turn into zombies anyways". I didn't have anything else, "That's all I've got. Maybe there's a duration of his quirk but we won't get anywhere without some kind of disguise". She sighed, "Fine, but let's make it quick". Backtracking, avoiding zombies through the brush, we came across the isolated Dabi zombie again.

Toga took out her blood-sucking machine, "Okay, wait here and I'll get his blood". Before I could offer assistance she crept over and jabbed the needle into his back, draining a good amount of blood for us both. Obviously feeling this however and before I could run over quick enough the zombie took her by the shoulder, biting her, "Toga", I shouted. Falling over basically knocked out, I had no real options but to leave her, running up and grabbing the blood vial from her machine while Dabi walked away. Chugging it down like a nasty cold medicine, I nearly gagged, but sure enough, the disguise worked, me now looking like zombie Dabi, albeit clothes overlapping mine.

Suddenly Toga got up, her face now with hollow eye sockets and a mouth, "Toga", I said with a depressed tone, "*sigh*, I'll be back for you". With my limited time, I began to search all over the forest, finally finding him again. Making sure he didn't spot me, I used the bushes as cover, "My job is done, they'll all be zombies soon and with that, I triumph". I cut his victory short, "You damn well wish". He turned to see me, "Wha-...how are you.."? I ran over and took him by the shoulders so he couldn't run, "It's a disguise, that's all you need to know where you're going". Knocking him onto his knees I made my way to behind him, taking my hands and grabbing his head, "I have no qualms about killing you. On top of that, it'll be better without this power existing, for heroes or villains". Using all the force I could muster, I snapped his neck with a crunch, his already slouched body falling over, "See you in Hell".

As my disguise wore off, I just sat down on the ground, waiting for a few hours. Finally, after a bit, I took a risk and a deep breath, heading back towards the others. I came across them all, strewn out and unconscious on the ground. I signaled out Toga, "Toga, are you here"?! Finding her in the same state as the rest I helped her up, still knocked out. Holding her in my arms I noticed her eyes slowly open, completely normal, "Soru"? I smiled, "You're alright. Do you remember everything that happened"? She recalled, "I got the blood and was bitten, that's about it. Did you kill that guy"? I nodded, "Damn right I did".

Me being somewhat moral and caring despite what has happened to me, I gave her a hug. She pushed me off, "What are you doing"? I explained my actions, "I just, I'm glad you're okay is all. You are my only friend really". She was quiet, "Really", she said in a tone that I'm not even sure she knew how to feel about what I said, "Well, thanks for helping us out with that". After that little reunion everybody, reverted back to normal, got up on their own, somewhat fatigued.


	6. Chapter 6

As always I'm free on opinions, nothing else to say really. If you don't like it feel free to tell me why, that is all, onto the chapter.

Brief Summary as requested, I might start doing this if anyone else likes the idea Summary: Soru takes Toga's advice to get on the other's good side, helping sate their desires in exchange for their respect, to fit in with everyone

Chapter 6

Tomura was the first person to come over to me directly, "Where's Romero"!? I was defensive, "What did I do"? He seemed more agitated than usual, "Answer the question". I complied, "Dead. The bastard had it coming, no one should have a power like that, it's too unpredictable.

I had my own set of questions, "Well, can you tell ME, what exactly happened here"? He surprisingly let me in on it, "Well, since we're all reverted I might as well tell you. That student I tried to convince to join our side, but when that failed I thought you'd be a good way to harness the quirk. But now that he's dead I guess it's useless". I expressed my opinion freely, "Look, I get you're the leader. But what in the HELL were you thinking?! Even if I would have taken the power, which I wouldn't have, it was way too dangerous for heroes or villains to possess. Good riddance". Kurogiri concurred, "I have to agree with him Tomura, say this one quirk was permanent, we would've all been walking viruses or we could've annihilated each other".

Tomura looked like he wanted to punch me hard, but instead, he showed some control with me being obviously right and left back to the hideout, calling the others to him. Toga stayed behind with me though, "I get we're villains and all, but he doesn't even know what we went through or even that I pretty much saved everyone here". Mustard came over, "So, I assume you killed him"? I threw my arms up, "Yes, I did. You gonna scold me now"? He patted my back, "Nah, I'm not above knowing to give credit where it's due. Nice job, even if I don't remember half of whatever you did to 'free' us". I then remembered Toga's advice, "Hey Mustard", he turned around, "What"?

I thought now would be a good time, "I'm looking to earn some real respect around here, you know, being a part of you guys now. Do you have anything I could help you out with, any grudges, desires"? I couldn't see his expression but I could tell he was thinking about my offer, "Well, there are these two students that gave me trouble back during the woods assault. They nearly caught me too. You willing to kill"? I nodded slightly, "Depends, you know who did it to you"? He signaled me to follow him back to the hideout so I went, but Toga held me back for a moment, "You wanted to get on my good side right? Come see me when you're done helping him with whatever".

Back at the hideout, he took out the files I had stolen and laid out two of the students that had given him trouble, "Her, and him", he pointed, "Itsuka Kendo and, Tetsutetsu Tesutetsu. You up for some bloodshed"? I had some objections, "Well I'll kill that guy for you just for having a stupid name like that. BUT, I'm not helping you kill the girl". He was silent for a moment, "Mind telling me why exactly"? I crossed my arms, "I don't kill girls, not unless say I really had to. She's just a U.A student, besides, it'll be easier to take on one versus two". He placed a hand on the table, "Listen, you help me or not at all", he said somewhat aggressively. I countered in the same tone, "I'm helping you, but that's where the line is drawn. Take it or leave it, and if you don't hold up your end of this I'll kill you while you sleep". Mustard decided to roll with it, "Fine, but if you don't at least kill him then you won't see jack from me in return", I shook his hand, "Deal".

I looked at the folder on my own time, "Steel, that might be trouble...let's see if any of the guys have something that'll help". Looking through all the student files again I was having trouble, "No...", then I saw I had grabbed at least one file on a teacher, "What's this"? Opening it up I found the 'Michelin Man' from the other day, "Let's see...Black Hole! That'd be perfect". Heading into one of the vacant rooms inside it wasn't long before I heard a knock, "Uh, come in". Toga let herself in, "I would've done so without your permission anyways". I asked the logical question, "What do you want"? She explained, "Tomura wants to see you", I followed up, "I'm busy, tell him I'll see him in the morning".

"Why'd he send you anyways", I added. She responded, "You've been spending a bit of time around me so he figured might as well make me the messenger. FYI, I don't like doing pointless tasks either". I finished prepping my bed, "Fine, but it'd better be quick". I met with him at the bar looking part, "What is it"? He waved me down to sit, "You're good at infiltration. You got the files, and since my plan of getting Romero on our side or just his quirk is off, I have a job for you". I was impatient, "Get on with it". He did, "Normally I wouldn't hesitate to disintegrate you but I have no real choice with the powerful quirk you have. That brings up why I need you. You already got files from the academy, but, I want you to pose as a student now".

I stood up, "No freaking way. I'll be recognized anyways by the girls I attacked". He reassured me, "Do you realize how many people attend U.A, trust me, they've probably forgotten you by now. Just listen first"! I rolled my eyes, "Fine, explain to me your 'master' plan". He did, "Sako put together these IDs and such for you in particular. Since no one knows who you are you should get past". I brought up somewhat out of nowhere, "I'm not doing any damn homework". He laughed extremely dry, almost to where I could see dust come out his mouth, "NO, I know. Fail for all I care, but your ultimate goal is to ACT as a student. While you are there I want you to steal more information, like say schematics. Take pictures of the place on your free time, so Kurogiri has a visual of where to take us for assaults. Hell, get more files too".

I asked a valid question, "So, how long do you want me to put up this charade"? He answered casually, "As long as it takes. Maybe a week at most if you're quick, maybe less. But that's your objective, you understand"? I looked him right in the exposed eye, "Fine, I'll do it. On one condition. Once I get back from this, you owe me a favor". He gave a dead stare, "You want a favor? From me!? You've got some gall to say that to me". I stared him back in the yes just a serious, "You NEED me, you just said so. You could send Toga, but my power alone is enough to keep me as an ally. Just owe me one favor in exchange is all I ask. That's more than fair given what I've gone through for you so far". Tomura finally agreed begrudgingly, "Fine, but if you mess this up. I'll turn you into dust". Leaving me on that threatening note, I stood up once he left and went to bed, with one eye open.

I woke up not two hours later, "Hey, are you going to do this", said a complaining Mustard. I rubbed my eyes, "What"? He reminded me, "You said you'd help me kill Tetsutetsu, remember"? I stretched, "Yeah but it's God knows how late". He just stood there, so I decided to get up, "Okay, but first I need Kurogiri". He woke him up too, "What do you want Mustard"? He explained things to him and after that, he opened up a warp gate for me to enter the school again, but with less 'invisibility'. Making it to the where the staff sleep again I grabbed Thirteen's exposed leg, making way back to the hideout where the portal was then closed.

With Kurogiri turning back in, Mustard and I headed to the school through a one-way portal he left behind for us. Now in the schoolyard with him, we headed for the boy's dorm. Once we found him in the Class 1-B set of rooms he tossed me a mask, "Wear this". Spraying his Sleep Gas so no one would wake up, he abducted Tetsutetsu, with us taking him into the woods. On the way there I saw my fingers each had a hole at their tips, coming with the Black Hole power I took. Throwing him onto the ground without any care I looked down on him, literally, looking to Mustard for what was next, "So, how you wanna do this"?

He admitted, "I have a few ideas. I could choke him to death right now, break his neck, or we could wake him up which is inevitable". I went with the third idea, "How about we pummel him if you want this so bad". He looked to me, then him, "That'd be more rewarding, but the reason he nearly beat me last time was due to his quirk against mine. I can pretty much only create a sleeping gas, not much else, I'm not so good with hand-to-hand". I offered, "Want me to kill him, I've got this power for this one reason". He agreed, "Alright, I'll be over here, watching. Make it good". Tetsutetsu finally woke up, "Wha...who"? He stood up startled, "Who the hell are you"? I threatened him, "I'm your fucking nightmare". He saw Mustard, "You again, I'm sending you to jail with broken bones after I'm done with your new friend".

He activated Steel, encasing his body which I read up on. Coming at me like a madman he just barely grazed my shoulder and it felt like I was hit by a slab of concrete. I tried out my 'quirk', "Alright Iron Man, let's see how you withstand THIS"! Pointing out my index finger into his general direction, out came a black hole, just as impressive as it was deadly. Before Tetsutetsu could even blink he was in the process of being sucked in, grabbing a tree limb at the last second. Running away from my own creation until it died down, the ball of destruction pulsated dark purple, pulling in the dirt, loose branches, and just about anything it could get it's 'hands' on. Mustard was well far enough from the radius, but with his literal iron grip, Tetsutetsu was managing to stay safe.

Acting without particularly thinking, I decided to create another one to add to it, via my other pointer finger. With the black hole's combining the pull got even worse, Mustard who was well away from it like me was even beginning to get pulled in. Looking at Tetsutetsu it didn't look like he was going to let go, so I decided to call out Mustard over the loud disaster. "Mustard, hey", I shouted. He looked over here, WHAT"!? I gave my idea, "You want the pleasure of the kill? Use your gas"! He could tell that was a good idea, and without a word, he unleashed his power, with Tetsutetsu involuntarily starting to inhale it. "Ugh...no", he talked to himself. With the gas taking quick effect, his grip began to loosen. Looking around I decided to take the liberty of finishing the job, while Mustard would take some credit.

Searching the ground I took a rather large rock, shuffling over to Tetsutetsu, I launched it at him, luckily with enough force to hit him in the head before being sucked in. Finally dislodging we both witnessed the scene as he was sucked into the black hole. Going in like a light piece of paper we both watched in horror at least on my part, as he was disintegrated before our eyes. He screamed as the steel parts ripped followed by his own skin, and while painful it was still a quick death, and within seconds he was dust. With this victory, however, there was now the problem of the rogue black hole. After about five minutes though, with the both of us losing our grip fast, they finally died down.

Once it was over I headed over to him, "So...satisfied"? He nodded, "That was a pretty nice display. Consider yourself on my good side, you did alright man. See you around". Leaving me by myself I reflected on my current power, talking to myself, "It's definitely good, but somewhat ineffective. I can combine multiple black holes, but does the good outway the bad"? Thinking it over I decided I'd ditch it, "Yeah, probably a 'no'. But, there are always those really good powers to keep in mind. Half-Cold Half-Hot, Creation, of course Acid, and maybe Brainwashing". Heading back to the hideout and with it, bed, I slept until the next morning. Upon waking up I cleaned up and the usual, heading into the main room to see Toga before I left for U.A. 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Soru poses as a student at U.A to perform an operation for the villains, it could be harder than it sounds given his recent turnaround

Chapter 7

She was playing five finger filet with herself, "Hey, you having fun", I started off. She stopped, "Anytime blood is drawn it's a good time in my book Koizumi. So, it looks like you have something to say". I gave her the rundown, "I'm going to pose as a U.A student to get any more info I can, like the layout and such". Toga brought up her own experience, "I was posing as someone there at one point. Lucky for you no one really knows who you are".

"Any advice", I asked. She helped me out a little, "Be reserved, the fewer people know about you the better. When I was there as this blonde girl, Camie I think her name was, I was forced to act like her, but with you, you can do this however you like". I took it, "Keep quiet, got it". I did want to say goodbye first, "Hey, before I go I'm going to need something from you". Toga raised a brow, "Like what"? I removed my glove and held her hand, "Your power. This way no one will see my real one".

She thought that was a good idea, "Alright, good thinking". I looked down to see my hand still on hers, Toga looking down too, pulling away, "Well, good luck". I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, you too. Whatever happens, while I'm gone, make sure to update me, okay"? Stepping out the door I headed on foot to the academy with my fake papers in hand, and after hours of boring registration and confirmation, I was able to even start class even. I was then assigned to Class 1-A, where I headed to one of my classes for the day. The first one called, Modern Hero Art History, or simply Art History. I went to knock on the door and was nearly taken out by it swinging open, but to make up for it, my pants nearly swung open, seeing the teacher of the class. Walking inside before everyone she introduced herself first, "Hello, you must be the new boy. I'm Miss Kayama. Why don't you quickly introduce yourself since you're the one who's late".

I was forced in front of the room, and I was never good around a crowd, "Um, hi. My name is Soru Koizumi. My power is..". Someone shouted out, "You mean quirk", so I corrected myself, "Right, 'quirk'. Mine is Transformation. I hope I can do a decent job and maybe become a hero in the future", I took a bow and was assigned in the back between two people. The green haired boy was nice enough, "Hi, I'm Izuku, but my friends call me Deku". I waved, "Nice to meet you". I looked at the girl next to me, "Hey", I waved her down, "What's your name"? She looked at me with pride, "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu". I scratched my head, "Could I just call you Momo"?

She sighed, "Okay. Look, we'll talk later if you want but I must focus on my work". Being respectful I didn't bother any of them, but I did stare at some of the weirdos, like a man with a bird head, and one with a rock head, to talk about a few; she looked like the most normal one here. I paid attention throughout the class since it was the least boring, art was never something I found uninteresting compared to everything else, at least it was hands on most of the time. As class ended and such I knew this would be a LONG pose, so I got comfy, but unlike other schools, it wasn't all classes and eventually, I got to a REAL activity, after one of proving to the homeroom teacher I was good enough, which was painstaking as Transformation wasn't a combat power, I got to the Battle Trial event.

That was when I got to know some people though, which was either a hinder or a good thing. After waiting who knows how long it was my turn, and All Might assigned me with someone to partner with. "Soru Koizumi and Tsuyu Asui" he said in his pretentious tone. We both knew the drill and then he chose the 'villains' as well, "Fumikage Tokoyami and Yuga Aoyama". Since we both knew the rules the 'villains' got into position while I stood by with Tsuyu; my costume was as basic as I could make it, a white hoody and blank mask with just two eye holes in it. I could feel her beady eyes watching me from the side, "Yes", I blurted out. She placed a finger on her face, "You're Soru right', she asked in a nasally voice.

I nodded, "Yes, I am. Why"? She clarified things, "If we're going to win, I suggest we know full well of each other's quirks". I started, "Okay, if you don't know, mine is Transformation, but it's pretty useless unless I have some blood to drink". She explained hers, "I can jump high, stick to walls, and use my tongue like an extra limb to name a few". Still waiting I decided to actually speak, "So, Tsuyu is it"? She answered real simple, "Yes.

I was the real conversation starter, "You're pretty unique looking if you don't mind me saying". She looked blank in her usual expression, "Thanks, I guess". I tried something else, "How is it, looking how you do? Are you made fun of"? Tsuyu didn't seem to care, "Sometimes, but when I'm around my friends none of it really matters to me because I don't let it". I sighed, "Listen, I'm just trying to get to know you. I've only been here a couple of days and I've got no friends". Before anything could really start, All Might waved the starting flag and we were off. During the trial, the first thing we did was sprint into the building together. "Why do they get a head start", I ask.

She responded, "To mix things up for us, we either take the core from them or capture them". I couldn't handle it anymore and while it'd be disadvantageous I decided I would use my real power when I came across the two. It didn't take long for the Yuga kid to see us, "You two, stay still so I can finish this quick". Firing out a beam from his belly button I shoved Tsuyu out of the way, "Watch out"! Ending up between two columns I had a quick plan, "Tsuyu", I whispered, "I'll take him, you sneak into the core room and take care of Fumikage". She crawled onto the wall out of sight while I snuck over to get behind him.

"Come on out, it can't be my looks you're hiding from, right? Of course not", he teased. "Egomaniac", I said under my breath. Coming up behind him and taking off my glove for a moment I slid my hand onto his face, getting his attention. Turning around on a dime he blasted willy nilly, destroying some of the columns recklessly, "No touching", he shouted seriously. Now that I had his power, I came out from hiding, "Bring it pretty boy", I taunted. He blasted at me again, causing me to jump away. Getting before he had the chance for another I lifted up my hoody and shot my own laser at Yuga, sending him into the wall.

"How on Earth", he said with surprise. I walked over and took him by the throat with both my hands, "My real 'quirk' is Borrow. In other words, your power is mine and I win". Knocking him out with a strong punch I made way into the next room to check on Tsuyu, "Tsuyu! How are you doing in here"!? I saw her on the ceiling and going for the core, but even with my distraction getting Fumikage's attention, he used his Dark Shadow power to point it out for him. The shadow pulled her down and threw her to the wall, "I won't lose this easily", he stated with intent. I looked to my partner as we took cover together, "Listen Tsuyu, I have to tell you something so we can work together better here. People will probably find out sooner or later anyway and it'll be helpful here. My real power is Borrow, it's like Copy but WAY better. If you could maybe last against his shadow for a bit I can take his power for my own. Is that a deal"?

She was smart about it, "Okay". Before heading out I touched her for both her power and to tell her, "Be careful". I couldn't tell if she cared but I was never a fan of girls getting hurt on any end of it. As his shadow attacked her I hopped on over and took him one on one. He was definitely good at regular combat, me just barely managing to avoid his kicks and blow. Finally getting a hit in, he knocked me on my ass, but with a split second of freedom, I took it and grabbed hold of his leg after pulling his pant leg up. I did know the pros and cons of this power from the files as well, so from here on out, Tsuyu and I were guaranteed victory.

Unleashing my own shadow, which looked more human than a bird, meaning he was certainly some kind of birdman even without the power. Using my own to sic after his, mine saved Tsuyu from taking a hit, "Tsuyu, get down here and help me with this guy"! Hopping down we both fought him together, 'Froppy' doing much more damage than me. It didn't take long for his shadow to begin to overpower mine, so I had one option left. As it turned its attention on us, I called mine back and with a simple mental command, I forced it to smash open the roof, letting in tons of sunlight. Once the rays hit all of us, me and Fumikage's shadow both dissipated, leaving us with only him.

We might have had the upper hand here now, but he was still no slouch, and with one punch he managed to break my mask off. Tsuyu stuck her tongue out, wrapping around his body, but with his quick thinking, he took the tongue, pulling her over and punching her so hard I heard it. My mouth dropped, "Okay bird face, how's about I see how you like being hit"! Exhausting my stamina in a flurry of fats hits, he deflected every one of them, and that's when I played dirty. I, without any qualms, kicked him right in the testicles, sending him to the ground on his knees. Now with victory in our grasp, I looked down at him during this weakness, "Learn to pull your punches next time you jerk. Because I won't be doing that for you". Suckerpunching him in the beak, he fell flat on his face.

I then went over to Tsuyu before doing anything else, "You okay", I asked helping her up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the assist". The two of us then took a look up at the bomb, "So, capture them or the bomb? Your choice". Tying up the two of them with rope and hauling them out of there she lied Yuga gently while I tossed Fumikage to the ground. Everyone seemed impressed with the feat, given Fumikage alone was not an easy opponent. "The winners are the heroes", shouted All Might. As everything was reset for the next teams I talked with Tsuyu one more time, "Hey Tsuyu"? She looked to me, "Yes Soru-chan"? I stretched out my gloved hand, "I just wanted to say it was nice working with you".

She took it, "You did really well with your quirk out there too. Thanks for the help". Making way over to All Might, I pulled him aside, deciding to admit my true 'quirk', after all when it was time to assault the place, no one could really do anything to stop me from using it, not even the homeroom teacher if I played my cards right. During lunch, I sat on my own as usual, just eating plain white rice and thinking to myself. But even over the last couple days, I wasn't expecting anyone to pay me any mind even right now until it happened. Taking a seat all on her own, Momo sat down with me. I just stared, "Hello there, mind if I sit here"? I shrugged, "Depends, do you want to? We haven't actually talked much". She responded, "You seemed like you wanted to be alone. Sorry if I'm intruding but, I just wanted to know how you and Tsu pulled that off. We all saw your real quirk on the surveillance cameras". 


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Soru does his best to fit in with his surroundings at least as of now. He gets to know some of the U.A students in person, taking a liking to Momo

Chapter 8

I was somewhat modest, "We were just a good team is all. I looked out for her, she did for me mostly. Are you friends"? Momo admitted it wholeheartedly, "Of course, Deku, Ochako, Mina, Toru and her are all really close to me. But, if I may, could you give me the details of your quirk. I'm really interested". It couldn't hurt, "There's another student that goes here, Neito Monoma. His power is Copy, mine is basically a much more advanced version. Whoever I make skin contact with whether it be touch or otherwise I gain theirs. No time limit and I can replicate any 'quirk' perfectly. That's why I wear gloves, but, I'm not exactly sure myself if touching powers would be useless to me".

Momo had a sparkle in her eyes, "That is an incredible quirk. Fumikage is one of the most powerful students here and you were able to take his quirk and use it like it was nothing. I admire your initiative to do everything you can in a situation. Perhaps I could teach you some things sometime". I wasn't too sure but accepted, "Well, that sounds interesting, sure. How so"? She clenched her fist in confidence, "When we have some off time, say after school before I head for my dorm. I would like to test my combat out with you, both of us could benefit I believe". I inquired, "What's your power, er, 'quirk'"? She stated with pride, "Creation. I need body fat to make things so I try and eat well enough, but as long as I know the basics of how something is made, I can create it on the spot via my body".

"That's pretty amazing, sounds really helpful", I complimented. Momo appreciated it, "Thank you, I've been learning from my mistakes lately and so I've proven more useful with it. I'm beyond underestimating my opponents, so when we spar I will do everything I can just as a heads up". Eating my plain white rice, *sigh*, we were mostly silent until I brought up something else, "Hey Momo"? She looked up at me, "Yes"? I tried to get to know her, "How are you"? She didn't expect the random question, "Very well, thanks for asking". I tried again, "I tried to talk with Tsuyu earlier and she wasn't very talkative. I was just seeing if I could get to know you is all".

She seemed a bit cautious, "I do hope you aren't going to start making lewd comments towards me. Mineta would always do that, it made me uncomfortable". I assured her, "No, nothing like that. You seem like a sweet girl though, I think you'd be a nice person to hang around". She accepted the compliment, "Well, thank you for being considerate. I look forward to getting to know you better". I tried some simple questions, "So, what's your motive being here? Tell me about yourself if you don't mind". She seemed fiery about it, "I plan to become a heroine, like most of the people here. I just want to help is all, my mansion is rather a boring place as well so if I can do something more meaningful with my life I would be honored".

I understood to an extent, "Yeah well, being a hero sounds like it would be a painstaking job. I get your motivation though, but I'm here for other reasons, to, train my powers I suppose. This is the best academy to that in the country". She seemed to understand my own motivation, "I get it, trying to find yourself. Everyone has to go through that phase in their life. As for me, this is my calling and I will do everything in my power to become a pro hero". Finishing up my bland food I stood up to leave, "It was nice to finally really speak with you Momo, I'll see you later".

The rest of the day was far from eventful, just studying, *ugh*, something I hoped I wouldn't ever need to do again was to go to school again. Finally, towards the end of the day, I walked out of the last class, waiting for everyone else to leave before getting up. Assuming everyone would be gone so I could have some privacy I walked by until I saw someone drinking at the water fountain, to which I walked back to look. The half invisible girl greeted me with her cutesy voice, "Hi there, do you need something"? I shook my head, "Nope, just looking. I've seen you around before, kind of hard to miss. Toru Hagakure"?

She nodded, at least I think she did, "Yep, that's me. Or you can call me Invisible Girl, *giggle*". It was hard not to be affected by her nice bubbliness, "Soru Koizumi". She realized, "Oh, you're that guy with the everything quirk right? That was awesome", she said excitedly. I lowered my hands, "Not so loud, okay? Well, it's nice to meet you Toru". I remembered, "You're friends with Momo right"? She spoke in her nonstop happy tone, "Yeah, she's pretty cool, all my friends are. Maybe a bit serious but she's really kind to everyone". I went to walk away, "Well, see you in class maybe".

She stopped me, "Wait. If you don't mind, could you walk me to the dorm? I'm uh, not very fond of isolation". I took it, "Sure, come on", "yay", she followed up, coming over to my side. On the way there she was very talkative, "Hey, did you know that there's a movie called the Invisible Man? Crazy right"? I just nodded silently, "Sorry you can't see me, my quirk is permanent", "uh huh", I responded. By the time we got outside, it was sunset, "How old are you", I asked finally having a second to say something, "Sixteen, most of us are. You"? I answered like it wasn't a problem, it wasn't, "Seventeen".

"You plan to be a pro hero too", I asked her. Her glee didn't change at all, "Yes, I'm going to be the best I can be. I can already see it, taking down villains like a ninja, all quiet, and sneaking into places. What about you"? I shrugged, "I don't even have a 'hero name' yet. I'm just here to get on with the boring studies and maybe learn better ways to use my power". Toru asked seriously this time with her tone changing, "Is that all you want? You don't have any dreams"? I argued, "What's there to dream about. Either be a hero, villain, or a nobody. 'Quirks', are just a special ability, it's your job to do something with it. I have no plans for man as of yet, so I won't start making any now".

She gently shoved me, "You should lighten up a little Soru. There's so many possibilities out there, I could totally see you being a hero like me". I replied, "Well the reason it's been so good for me here is because everyone around me has one. Say I do become a hero, I can't do it solo because I won't have anything to work with. But then there's the other predicament, boredom. I enjoy toying around with multiple powers, if it's just me and partner then it'll be just as repetitive as a regular job, you know"? She patted me on the back, "Well, whichever you choose I hope you achieve it. Thanks for taking me to the dorm. Maybe I'll see you again"?

I nodded, "Well, you're a pretty charming girl. I hope to see you again too". She put her hands to her face, "Aww, thanks, you're pretty cute by the way. Bye though". Once that was done I met up with Momo over by the dorms on the grass, in her 'hero costume'. "About time you showed up", she teased. I threw my arms up, "I'm a busy man. But I'm here now, you ready"? Giving a thumbs up she prepared herself, "Okay, so I'll do my best not to hurt you okay? Let me know if I do". I understood, "Same here. Okay, show me what you can do". Creating a sword and shield she charged me; I slithered around dodging the blade until I got a grip onto her exposed skin. Having Creation in my possession now I thought up something I could use. Coming out of my arm just then, a shield like her sprouted up, taking it just in time to deflect her blow and knock her back. "Nice one", she complimented.

Coming back at me after recovery she bashed her shield against mine, the two of us pushing back and forth, "Urgh...you're really good for someone who just got the quirk". I explained, "I research powers on my own time. I know enough about Creation to make it my own. *grunt*, Any advice on how I can improve"? Momo gave me a tip, "If you have another person with a quirk around you, like today, I suggest you switch it around. Alternate between the two so you aren't evenly matched among your opponent". I took it, before shoving her aside again, "Phew, thanks Momo, that's really good advice". She got up and tossed the sword to the side, "Sure thing. Anything for me"? She then took off her shoes, making roller skates for herself, riding towards me. "Be as creative as you can. Every item you make takes away your fat reserves, right? I'm sure you've heard this tip before but it's a good one in my opinion. Like, given the situation. If your opponent uses an airborne power like a gas, use a mask. I can't really teach you what you already know though".

She still appreciated it, "It might be now news to me but thanks for trying still. Producing a bat next, I spun it around, hitting her to the ground as she tried to attack me, "Sorry", I shouted. She got up, "It's fine, I see what you mean by creative though. Roller skates, a bat, shields, just about anything I can think of can be an asset, that's what you meant right"? I went with that, "Sort of. So, are you done"? Walking over to the dorm with her, I said goodnight, "I had a pretty nice time with you. Thanks for the lesson". Momo felt the same, "Thank you for the insight, and of course the sparring. I feel a little stronger believe it or not. Your quirk is unique, use it however you can, okay"? I agreed, "Listen, Momo. Can I tell you something"? She was all ears, "Go ahead". I responded, "If I were to say, need help with the actual studying parts, could you help me with them"? Her eyes glimmered, "It would be my pleasure! In fact, I invited a good amount of people to join me tomorrow. Final Exams should be starting soon". I was confused, "But I just got here". She corrected me, "You did, but most of us have been here for a time. Don't worry, if all goes well you'll pass as long as you pay attention. OH, I almost forgot, what's your favorite type of tea"? I was more confused, Tea? Uh, Oolong"? She gently went to close the door, "Alright, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Soru. Goodnight". With that day concluded, I couldn't help but feel a little happy having come into contact with her and Toru, both were gentle and kind. But, I still had a job to do, and before hitting the sack I went off with a camera I had stashed to photograph some key areas for invasion. 


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Soru must pass every lesson and test given to him, and this is the next step above after the tag team with Tsuyu. Will he betray his newfound friends eventually?

Chapter 9

The next day things were picking up and in Art History I got MY 'hero' name finally. The teacher, Miss Kayama waited for those who had yet to choose a name do so, and with little to my imagination at heart, I chose what I could think of. Going up to the front of the lass I slammed my board onto the desk, "Under-Taker". She smiled, "I like it", everyone else seemed to as well. Taking a seat I saw that Ochako girl eyeing me from the front like she was taking a mental note. After said class, I swapped out my things waiting for the next teacher to arrive but with some time I went over to see what she was up to.

"Ochaco, is it"? She nodded, "Yeah, you're Soru". I nodded back, "Yes, but I assume you know that since we're all part of Class 1-A. Look I don't want any trouble but, why were you looking at me earlier."? She was straightforward, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just find your quirk really impressive like everyone else. Deku still has little to no idea how to use his power...and I'm not far behind", she added tapping her index fingers together. I tried to make her feel better, "Hey, I've seen you use it before, your power is pretty useful if you ask me. It might be limited by touch but think of the possibilities of yours. I'm sure you've thought of it or at least pulled it off among your peers but think of how many people you can save from a nasty fall, or maybe help a partner reach higher places".

She smiled, her cute permanently blushed cheeks adorning her face well, "T-thanks. It's actually nice to hear something like that from someone I don't even know. My friends all know I can do it but, your input made my day". I went to walk away, "Hold up a second, if you don't mind", I stopped, "If you ever need a partner for say, another type of test like with Tsu, mind looking me up. I wouldn't mind learning from your example". I was unsure, "I'm not so experienced myself, but sure. I have heard you and Izuku are close though, so why not him"? She explained her intentions, "Since you know what your quirk is already, that means that whatever we have to face will be that much more easy to handle". I took note, "Okay, I will. By the way, every time I go by his dorm room he's talking about you". She got embarrassed, "R-really?! I mean, that's nice for him to think about me, we're just friends though". I shrugged, "Whatever you say. You're a pretty girl though, I'm not surprised he likes you back".

Ochaco put her head on the desk in her embarrassed state, "Ohhhh, why do so many people bring up my relationship with him"? The majority of the day was nice and quiet for me, but boring as all living hell, except for this Denki guy decided to be a prick and toy with the girls. Finally as the end of the day reached Mr. Aizawa came in, looking half dead as always, "Alright people, announcement time. Thirteen has an upcoming surprise for all of you so make sure you're up to date on your knowledge on just about everything for tomorrow. Not to mention the exams will be happening soon and then, of course, the U.A Sports Festival. So don't skim out on the studying, especially you Ashido and Kaminari". After that, 'inspirational' speech from him and after about half an hour, the day was done at last and I could get up and stretch my ever-aching back from sitting all day.

Having nearly forgotten I packed up my things when Momo came over, "Koizumi, you know where my home is right"? I looked to her, "Heh"? She reminded me, "You haven't forgotten, have you? Oh, you don't even know the address, here. Studying, remember"? I did now, "Oh right, sorry. Just have a lot of things on my mind. Yeah, I guess I'll finish up here and meet you there. Who else is coming"? She responded all matter of fact, "Mina, Jiro, Denki, Sero, and Mashirao". I teased, "Oh, is that all"? She was polite, "If it's too many people for you maybe I could do one on one with you sometime". That thought in and of itself had appeal to it, but I was going to keep my word and go anyways, "Maybe, but I'm coming, don't worry about that".

Heading down what looked like the longest ever, it was almost creepy how desolate it was until I saw the others, two of which caught my eye. The girls, of course, I mean I wasn't a pervert like half the men there but I am man enough to admit that they had appeal, especially Mina. One of them rang, "Come in", Momo said eagerly over the intercom. Walking down the driveway with the others, this Sero guy definitely had a presence, "Hey man, you come here for Momo or the tea"? I rolled my eyes, "Neither. Is that why you came"? He smirked, "Without a doubt". I got it, "Funny guy, huh", I said sarcastically, not that he could tell. Hanta then lurked over to the other two guys, chatting them up, so I walked over next to Mina, of whom I admit I had an infatuation the moment I saw her.

"Hey there", I greeted her. "Hi. Hey, you're the quirk taker aren't you"? I answered, "You could say that. I just have an advanced version of Copy is all". She continued, "You know you're the one people keep talking about, why are you here"? I explained, "I have my reasons. Just because I'm good using my power doesn't mean the same academically. I'm planning on getting higher ranked, I'm like number 6. You"? She seemed nervous to say, "Ugh, 19". I tried to make her feel better as well as embellish my own standing, "Well, it's definitely not a rank on looks in that case from what I can see". She seemed to get the way Ochaco was for a second, "*nervous laugh*". I couldn't stop looking at her eyes among everything else, I wasn't even sure she was human but she really was beautiful and stood out too.

Her friend muttered under her breath, "Why does no one ever mention me"? I talked her up, "So, you like my power"? Mina responded, "Yeah, I think given the right situations you could wipe the floor with your opponents. You can even have a quirk at the ready before battle and use that instead of your enemies' too can't you? That's really cool". I took the compliment but followed up with more or less the same, "Yeah well, Acid alone is incredibly cool. You can climb, melt, and skate with it from what I've seen". She blushed, at least I think so, "Oh stop it, I can't even control it that well". The emo girl didn't seem very friendly towards me, "He's just after a girlfriend Mina. You can't be that dense".

The two of us ignored her though, "Maybe I could walk you home after this"? She was a very cheery girl, "Sure, if you want I mean". Coming up to the real entrance, the damn place was a mansion. There must've been at least around fifty rooms, just a guess on my part, but it was BIG. "Who are her parents exactly", I asked one of them, none of them knew of course. Opening up the front doors, we were greeted by her, wearing a red outfit, "Ah, everyone's here, great! Please, come in". Seating us in some random large room equipped with a fireplace, we got comfortable. Momo left to get some tea and we socialized more, me sitting next to Mina. "So, what did you mean by it being hard to control your power"?

She explained, "Well, you see...there's viscosity, solubility, and lots of other things I need to think about before whipping out the stuff. How about you"? I was confident, "I just research as many powers as I can, what I can expect to find, or just learning what you guys do in class. Like, say I take Shoto's power or that jackass Katsuki's. Those are simple to use, but then there are ones like Momo's. I can replicate and use every power I get flawlessly depending on how it works, but I have to use it to know how it works in the first place, get what I'm saying? Self-explanatory ones are the easiest for me, and therefore to control". She nodded her head, "Yeah, I can understand that". Momo eventually came back in her special outfit, along with a different one to actually wear.

She had a cart of prepared tea in her hands, "What is it", she asked with everyone looking at her, to which they, except me, all smiled with their eyes closed, "Oh, nothing", they said in unison. Momo didn't waste any time messing around, which I could admire, and she got out a stack of books and her own papers, "Okay people, let's get started". Taking the occasional sip of tea, just to be polite since I wasn't really a fan, I focused the most on the studies, maybe more than Kyoka and Mashirao. After about an hours worth of studying, I went out for a bathroom break only to nearly get lost finding my way back even with directions. Finally coming back I noticed the Denki guy was asleep in his book, so I put on a smile and slammed the table, "Get your ass up", I shouted, scaring the living hell out of him, "HUH, what"!?

As it got late, Momo still had one more thing for us, "Wait, before everyone goes, would you like some cake? I made it myself before everyone arrived". Everyone gladly accepted, even me. Having the pink covered snack, we all began socializing, with me standing up and spending some time with Momo. I patted her on the shoulder, "Hey", she greeted back, "Hey". I sat down, "Thanks for everything. Really, you taught me a bunch of things I must've missed. Maybe my rank will go up now". She smiled with that glimmer in her eyes again, "I'm so happy I could help all of you", she said putting her hands together, "You're very polite, you know that Soru"?

I shrugged, "I try to be, at least around girls like you. I think you're pretty awesome". She actually took my compliment this time, something must've changed as she was known around the school to be basically the equivalent of a nun, but she just rubbed me the right way was all. "Thank you, I, you're really nice to hang around. So, you uh, said you wanted to study again with me"? I agreed, "Couldn't hurt. You said the girl's dorm though, right"? Momo was straight with me, "Yeah, my room of course. If it's too much for you we could just meet up here again". I shook my head, "Nah, it's fine. I wouldn't mind seeing what your setup is like anyways. I'm kind of curious how different you girls make your designs compared to us".

Thanking her for everything once again, all of us, we all left her in peace with our new knowledge at hand, and went with Mina back to U.A, just the two of us. As we came close to the dorms she laid her hands behind her poofy hair, "So, you plan on becoming a pro hero"? I was open with her, "Not sure, hadn't really planned on it too much. You"? Mina was determined, "I don't care how low my grades are as long as I pass. But I WON'T fail, I can still become a pro hero, I plan on it. Pinky to the rescue, I can practically hear it", I kind of let out a chuckle, "*pfft*. That's the name you chose"? Mina admitted, "I know it's not very good but Midnight wouldn't let me choose Alien Queen". I suggested, "How about just, Queen"? She laughed a little, "No thanks, Pinky is fine".

Once we got to the dorms there wasn't much else to do other than say goodbye, "See you tomorrow I hope. I like your style and outlook on things". Mina still wore her hundred dollar smile, "You know, you have a way with girls. You made an impression on me at least". I was curious, "Did I", I said somewhat hopeful. She was sincere, "I'm a romantic, I like to set people up with one another. I've never really been with someone myself". I wasn't about to let that comment slide, "That's hard to believe, you're a ray of sunshine. I don't see how no person has made a pass at you yet". Mina then brought up, "Well, Mineta would, and sometimes Denki try to get peeks at me and the others. Can you believe the nerve of those guys"? I was totally on her side, "Sorry, sounds pretty dirty. Why don't you report them to the...principal thing, guy"? She had her reasons, "Well, I don't really know to be honest. I think Denki just does it because Mineta rubbed off on him but they're teenagers, they probably just want to see naked girls". I humored her, "Well, you know, hormones and crap. But seriously, I like you. Looks and brains, you're not as dim as your rank leads others to believe". Leaving her on a pleasant note I felt a little more at home with her and the others than with Toga...but maybe another lifetime? 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: One of these days I'll get feedback, at least I hope. I want to know what others think of my fantasy so far. It's not like I can get paid from this, so if anyone has time I would enjoy discussing it thus far and such, if it's as good as I think it is. I definitely added the waifus for more than one reason of course, but as far as I know, I'm doing really well with the lore and how each person would act. Let me know if I am or otherwise, that's all I ask. But now for some real events.

Summary: Unforeseen Simulation Joint, after studying and preparation it's time for Soru to go ahead with it.

Chapter 10

That next day, it was going to be something interesting. The Michelin Man, or women from the sound of her voice, Thirteen had the courses set for us just like Mr. Aizawa told us about, and I was ready for whatever would be thrown at me. She seemed very happy about the facility herself, "Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Facility. Here, students alike will participate in tests to prove how well they can perform in various situations. From burning building filled with people to flood zones". Before anyone else could get a shot off though, things immediately went sour, as I caught an eye of Kurogiri's portals forming right behind Thirteen, gaining everyone else's attention too. Mr. Aizawa knew right away that this attack was real and with a simple command, he told Thirteen to grab everyone she could to evacuate.

The first one to come out was Tomura, his hand gripping the portal door and showing off the partial sight of his Jeff the Killer look. Sako, or 'Mr. Compress' then entered the scene spouting out as much dialogue as he could get away with, "We are just here for All Might people, no need to put up a fight. But if you must, we won't hesitate to destroy you". Tomura socked him in the face with a closed fist, "Shut up and spread out! I want All Might's head"! With some of them cornering the students, everyone scattered, and me myself was a little confused, "Why are they here", I thought. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground, hearing an unfamiliar girl's voice, "Hey there Koizumi, how's the scouting going"? I forcibly shoved her off, seeing a 'student' who damn well didn't look sixteen, "Do I know you", I asked.

The fawn haired girl laughed, "I would hope so, it's me Toga. But the person I am is named Camie. I stole her blood awhile back like I told you about and had some leftover so I chose her again. Follow me over behind those rocks so we can talk in private". I did so, "What's going on Toga, why is everyone here? I said I'd take care of this". She explained, "Tomura was getting anxious and since it's been at least a few days with nothing heard from you, he decided to make a frontal assault right now on this place". I was a little anxious, "You aren't going to kill the students right"? She immediately could tell by my tone, "You've made friends haven't you"? I gave my side of things, "Kind of, not really. You told me to act respectful, but that can only get me so far without gartering some people talking to me".

She added, "I also said to be solitary and quiet. Look, have you even been getting anything"? I responded a little irritated, "Of course, that's why I'm a bit pissed right now! I made a deal with him and he decides to pull this?! Look, I've got some things in my dorm, but I'm still undercover right now so I need to at least act like I'm one of the others okay? I've got to go before anyone gets suspicious, I'll see you after this. Just...don't kill anyone you don't have to". Leaving behind the little hiding spot I looked around, seeing just about everyone participating to fend off the villains, "Just about everyone here is noble...but misguided. They're willing to sacrifice themselves for one man who's already lived his life...*sigh*, somewhat pathetic".

Running around to see if I could find my acquaintances and help them, I came across that girl from Momo's place, Kyoka. I saw she was being cornered by Twice with his Toga and Dabi clones, so I decided to help. "Sorry about this but don't take it personally...but just know I kind of enjoy this", he played around in his own head. Plugging in one of her 'earphones' into the Toga clone, it immediately turned into mush, the Dabi clone starting to shoot fire towards her. I ran over, tackling but getting her away; "You alright", I asked. She shoved me off, "Fine, but get off of me. I can handle this". I doubted it, and without permission, I removed a glove, touching her hand, "What are you doing", she complained. My ear lobes became just like hers, "Taking your power, remember mine from class. Just let me help, you know two against one is not a good odd". She got my point, "Okay, show me what you can do with my quirk".

While she went after Twice, I went for the last clone, avoiding the hotter than hot flames with relative ease at this point. Stretching out my odd new power, tentacles like things, I plugged both into its head, nearly causing said head to explode and incapacitating the double. With that done I teamed up against Jin with Jiro, "So, got a strategy? I know you're one of those". She looked for one, Twice just doing his own thing and playing with his tape, "I ain't got all day", he shouted. Kyoka elbowed me to get my attention, "I'll use my quirk to get him stunned, he can't really dodge a shockwave. Then you take him on hand to hand". I nodded in agreement, "Okay, go ahead". Using her 'Heartbeat Fuzz', I charged over at him, taking his face first then slamming his head to the ground.

He stood up though relatively quickly, cracking his neck, "That all you got...that wasn't bad". Using my earlobes again I wrapped them around his arms, Kyoka actually backing me up and going for his legs. Once he was caught I looked behind, "Thanks for the assist", she just nodded. Turning my attention back to Twice, I pulled my own weight plus some and turned him upside down with my grip. He struggled, "What's with the sixty-nine position man"?! Finishing up I leaped up into the air a few feet and slammed his head down into a massive piledriver, knocking him out, "That's one of the reasons I chose the name", I mocked the unconscious villain. Kyoka came over from behind me, "Nice finisher". I looked more serious, "You alright"?

She gave a 'whatever' expression, "Like I said, I'm not helpless. But you did a really nice job following what I said. Glad someone appreciates what I do". Looking around for the others, going through many other nobody villains that I had no idea even existed, but other than the remaining ones I knew they were just thugs. I found Momo not too far, Sako, "This'll only take a second young lady. Just let me touch you". She created some skates and a shield to avoid being grabbed by him and bashing, "You aren't laying a hand on me". I called out to her, "Momo"! She saw me, "Koizumi"! Knowing full well how dangerous he actually was I tried to think of a strategy myself.

Taking a step forward I removed both my gloves and went to get a feel on him for his power and use it against him. But unfortunately or possibly, unfortunately, I bumped into someone or something. Hitting an invisible object I feel on top of 'it' with a feminine yell, "Ouch, hey, look where you're going". I pushed down to get up but ended up touching two soft warm objects, "*eek*, What are you doing"!? I realized, "Toru"? I helped her up, "I'm really sorry about that and...", I was invisible now again. I couldn't tell if I was looking at her in the face but she accepted, "*sigh*, It's fine, I know you didn't mean it, it happens often enough". I checked on her, "It's me, Soru, remember me"? She did, "The 'Under-Taker', heh, yeah I remember". I asked the basics, "Are you alright? Where'd you put your clothes"?

She sounded embarrassed, "I, uh, don't remember. I'm just trying to find a way to take out the villains...oh hi Jiro", she noticed. Kyoka waved back, "Listen Toru, you want to help the both of us"? She was willing, "Yeah...with what"? I pointed over to Momo, "I need to get over there to steal Compresses' power. I want you to stay here and help Kyoka in case you run into trouble". She accepted, "Got it". Sprinting over to him, as Momo was being cautious and only occasionally attacking, he couldn't really see me coming or hear me as I got closer, being quiet as I closed in. Ripping off one of his gloves I borrowed his power and with a little high five to his hand a second time he couldn't do anything and was instantly turned into a marble.

Momo then skated over, "Thanks for the assist Koizumi. Are you okay"? I admitted, "I've been better. But it's my turn, are you"? She seemed to be, "Yeah, I'm fine. You found Jiro"? I waved them down, "Yeah, and Toru". She said hi, "Hi Momo"; Momo just waved back, "Oh, hi Toru". Kyoka then raised a good point, "Look, it's nice to see you two but we still have a facility filled with other villains. I think we should find the others, like now". With my little group growing, I took the marble with Sako in it and tossed it into the nearest warp gate before clapping my hands, which worked all the same. I took in everyone, minus Toru's costumes, "Pretty basic thing you've two got going on, huh"? Kyoka wasn't having any of it "You gonna laugh"?

I was silent, and before I knew it we found Ochaco, in her pink Mega Man outfit, which that is what almost made me laugh, but she did look cute in it. She was up against Mustard, "Momo, we need gas masks". She got to it right away, "On it". Handing one to each of us I ran over to him, "Hey Mustard"! He turned around, but I turned him into yet another marble before he could even know it was me". With some of the gas resonating though, Ochaco began to pass out. As her eyes began to shut I ran over and caught her in my arms, putting on a see-through gas mask for her. I found myself, in a strange position like this, but again, she was really cute and pretty like the others.

I went to hand her over to the others but she must've not taken in enough, as her eyes reopened almost instantly. I found her looking up at me with that lovable little face of hers. She looked confused at first, only getting embarrassed once she saw me holding her, "Uh...", is all she said. I helped her stand up, "Are you okay Ochaco", I said to her with care like almost every time. She wasn't above thanking me, "Thanks for helping me with Mustard. I'm not really good with gas-based attacks". Momo cheered her up, "Hey, those are some of the hardest ones to beat. You held out pretty well, you were almost red when we came here".

Ochaco seemed happy to see us, and even me, "I need to find Deku, that guy with the hands on his body is after him I think". I interrupted, "What about Tsuyu and Mina"? She was unsure, "They could be anywhere, like Deku. Maybe we should split up". I disagreed, "If we split up, yes we'll cover more ground but it'll be more likely for you girls to bump into more villains. If we stay like this we'll bump into villains most likely but between the five of us we can take them down in an instant". Kyoka agreed, "I'm actually with Koizumi on this one. Deku's made it this far, he can handle himself until we find him. Other's are in just as much trouble as he is right now". All the others could see my point, even Ochaco, "Okay, but...I just hope we find him soon". I put my hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him, promise. He seems like a good guy, and you are obviously, 'good friends'".

Searching around the facility even more amongst the chaos I decided to ask Ochaco about Izuku's power, "What's his 'quirk'"? She answered, "One For All. Ever since he's been training...it's like he knows exactly what he's doing". I tried again, "That's cool and all, but, I meant what does it do"? She didn't really know, "I doubt even he knows completely what it does. It gives him super strength and agility, but I've only seen him use something called Blackwhip". I stopped in my tracks, with everybody doing so as well once they noticed, "What is it Koizumi"? I was watching as I saw Shoto Todoroki using his power, "That's what I need", I thought with thirst. Seeing as he was wiping the floor with the nobodies, and even that lizardman Spinner, I ran over and touched one of his hands. After the quick touch, he hardly noticed, "I need this, thanks", I shouted leaving with the others. Reaching the Ruins Zone, I saw one of the girls I was particularly interested, in trouble, Mina. Dabi was blasting at her with his flames.

I immediately took action, leaving the group, "Wait, what about us", shouted Momo. I responded, "I'll take care of this, you girls just stay there and see if you find any other students in trouble. Despite the welding temperature flames coming at her, Mina didn't seem too bad, "Ugh, this totally sucks"! Coming over at him, he noticed me in the corner of his eyes, tossing me aside with a choke hold, throwing me into Mina. I landed on top of her, my face in hers, "Hey", I said awkwardly. She smiled, "Hey. Mind helping me out here"? I helped her up, giving my hand, "Of course. You know, did I mention you had pretty...everything"? She blushed, I think, "Am I really that much of a looker? How come no one else aside from Denki and Mineta were the ones to creep on me"? I shrugged, "People have no taste. Anyways, how's your Acid"? She made some in her hand, "Ready to go".

Firing directly at us with his flames, I stood in front of her, using my Hot side to push back his. I could feel the pressure and my own temperature going up not only from his attack but mine. Mina saw I was struggling and using her acid while Dabi was fixated on me, she tossed some underneath the massive incenerating flames and to his legs, burning them slightly. Stopping long enough to hold said leg I watched as Mina began to skate on her own acid; I saw her look so happy doing so that I had brief thoughts of only her, "Man, she's something special". Exiting out of my little admiration state, I saw that she was purposely getting his attention, "Hey Patches, take some of this"! Using my ice, which in turn cooled me off, I got his leg encapsulated as he was trying to burn Mina. Noticing the minute it happened though, he turned back to me.

Mina shouted, "Freeze the ground, it'll help you go faster"! Taking her advice I did so, making a good radius turn to ice. BUT, not being a skater I near instantly fell on my ass. Mina looked worried, as the flames came at me and I was pretty much stuck. Being worried myself she then came over, helping me up and taking both my hands gloved hands, the two of us now skating with me following her lead. Helping me over to a good point then, I began to freeze the rest of Dabi, "URGH", he grunted in anger. After a few seconds of such his flames died down, as he was now a statue. Hopping off the ice together, our hands unlocking I felt a tingly sensation, and it wasn't exactly downstairs. She seemed happy, "That was fun! I actually beat a real villain"! I smiled at her, "Yes, yes you did". Taking her to the others, they were all just as happy to see her as I was.

They all hugged her, even Kyoka, "Are you okay", asked Ochaco. She looked over at me, "Well I might have been ash if he didn't come and help me". I just stood there, "You could've handled it", I said modestly. All the girls from then on actually began to like me, "I think you'd make a good hero", said Toru spontaneously. Mina came back over, putting her arm around my back and holding me to her, "Now this guy knows how to do it"; I was relatively silent, being so close to her I could smell her perfume, "Wow, that's really nice", I thought. "So, are we going to find Tsu", asked Ochaco. I nodded my head, "That's the plan, her and Izuku. Let's make sure they're safe". In the back of my mind, I did have one other thought, "You've got some explaining to do Tomura". 


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: The rest of the assault is foiled by Soru and the other students. Following after, the Exams are coming up.

Chapter 11

I couldn't help but laugh at Mina's costume though as much as I liked her, "You know, curtains don't make such fashionable clothing". She teased back, "Yeah well, a hoody isn't exactly a costume". I shrugged, "Touche", but I did still think, "Still isn't the best look for such a pretty girl". While running around like a bunch of headless chickens looking for Tsuyu and Izuku we all came across our fair share of 'villains' if you could call them that, and with all these powerful and trusted allies of mine in a group they didn't really stand a chance. In the distance there became a large scene we could all see, and seeing a black mass about the size of the ship it was attacking, I knew, "Kurogiri".

"Anyone see who's out there? My vision isn't the best". Ochaco looked closely, "On the ship, it's Tsu"! I took initiative and began to freeze a path of ice onto the manmade lake, "Well, let's get her"! Running across the lake and over to the ship, Tsu was actually managing to hold her own, jumping all around, Kurogiri unable to get her since she wasn't standing still but I knew it was only a matter of time. Crafting some stairs up to the deck, all of us headed up, "Kurogiri", I shouted. He turned over facing me in his giant mass and dinner plate sized yellow eyes, "More students. Nevermind, I'll take care of this as usual". Everyone spread out, me standing still and trying to freeze him.

My ice powers began to chill me and while the ice was somewhat effective it'd take too long to freeze him given that he was living air pretty much. Turning away and running for safety, everyone tried their own ways to dispatch him. Standing atop the ship, Tsuyu used her tongue having been out of his view and attempted to wrap it around him. The tongue, however, went through the mass, meaning his real body had to be somewhere else in there. Kyoka then tried her hand and created another shockwave with her 'jacks', rocking the boat even, and while this, in turn, shook Kurogiri since he was still standing inside, we all were caught off balance too. Mina tossed in acid all over the place at him, given she was bound to hit him at least once, but being the crafty type he just simply created portals all over his body in that instant to make the globs of ooze pass through.

I had no idea where Toru was but I was too distracted with the others, Momo coming in hot with some kind of large flashlight and gauntlets she had made. Shining the light at him, it actually seemed to work, not only somewhat blinding him temporarily but exposing a big hole in his black mass cover, exposing himself. She yelled over to Ochaco, "Hurry, while he's vulnerable". Taking her advice, Ochaco ran through the gap and took hold of Kurogiri, causing him to fly off and making his black mass disappear along with it. I then gave my own two cents, "Ochaco, use release. I want to get his power"! Doing so, Kurogiri smacking down against the hardwood, I then froze him in place, but once he was a statue, I gave a light tap and took his Warp Gate.

Sadly ditching the Half-Hot Half-Cold power, I traded it in for his arguably more useful one. My body became a black mass of mist, just like him and my eyes dark blue instead of yellow. Everyone came over to me with excitement after he had been defeated, "So...we did it", said Mina not exactly sure. I looked around, not that it'd help, "Has anyone seen, er, heard Toru"? They all shrugged, and then we heard splashing down below, "Hey guys, you forgot me"! Momo made a rope to hoist her up, "Sorry Toru, I assumed you were right behind us". Accepting my apology, the only thing to do now at the moment was to check on Tsuyu. She hopped down from her perch, "Thanks guys, I thought I was a goner, to be honest". Kyoka pointed out in her average cold tone, "You're a frog, why didn't you just swim to shore"?

She argued, "I thought I'd stand a better chance near the water. But I guess it didn't really matter". I stepped between them, "Tsuyu, are you alright"? She nodded her head, "Yeah, I managed to hold my own for a bit. Glad you guys could make it though". Ochaco went up to her in worry, "Tsu, have you seen Deku"? She put a finger under her mouth, "Uh, I think he went after the leader guy with the hands on his face. They went over to the Downpour Zone. I tried to follow but this guy transported me over here with one of his portals". Ochaco was determined, "Who knows how much time we have then, we need to go"! Looking into the distance from the bird's nest I saw the Downpour Zone, "Okay, I see it. Since I've got Warp Gate, everyone just...er, jump inside me"? Creating a black mass around myself the girls all did so and then I transported myself along with them just the same.

It was an urban area with somewhat destroyed buildings, but it wasn't called the Downpour Zone for nothing as we were bombarded with rain the moment we set foot there. Staying together in the area we listened for the sound of fighting, Kyoka being the best at it. "Over there, I heard something in that direction", she pointed out to the North side. Running like we were in a marathon, we all came across Izuku just in time to see the struggling between the two of them. Izuku's veins were glowing with his power and he had the very definition of anger on his face, "Just walk away and leave me to my business", said Tomura in an angered state himself. Izuku wasn't having it, "I won't let you kill All Might. He's my hero and I'm not the only one who thinks this. I'll stop you"! Tomura shook his head in disappointment, "Such misguided believes. I used to think like you before I realized heroes are just glorified cops. All they do is soak in the glory while poor folks like me that don't interest them, don't even get a moment of their time, not a nickel"! Both of them charged each other, Tomura attempting to get a good grip on Izuku.

He was definitely a strong kid, as he not only evaded every attempt of Tomura's but even managed to get a good punch in. Ochaco, without us given a chance to talk her out of it, ran over to try and help him. I tried to grab her, "Ohcaco, wait! His power is decay"! She was unphased, "I can't let him hurt Deku, he's my best friend". I placed a portal in front of her, "He'll do a lot more than hurt you if he lays even a hand on either of you". Momo stepped in, "Then we'll all help". I looked over at her, "What"? The all followed, "Yeah, we'll take care of him". I put a portal in front of them all, "STOP"! The girl's all looked over at me, "We can do this Koizumi", said Momo with a look of confidence. I sighed, "I know all of you can, but one mess up and you're ash! I...let me do this"! Mina came over, "What are you talking about"? I explained my intentions, "Let me do this! You two get yourselves and Izuku out of here and I'll handle Tomura".

They looked puzzled and even a little concerned, "You mean just by yourself? Your chances will be better if we stick together", stated Momo. I refused, "I said NO! I need to deal with this, the safer you all are the better I'll feel. Just, please". Hearing the sincerity in my voice, the girls all looked at each other for a good minute, "Okay". Meanwhile, Izuku was using his Blackwhip to smack Tomura around, and while doing good he managed to grab one of the tentacles, decaying it. Using my power, I made a portal over the tentacle, cutting it off by closing it not a second later so it wouldn't spread to him. All the girls then fended off Tomura just long enough to get Izuku out. Doing as I instructed, Mina and Momo both came back over to me.

I tried to shoo them away, "Go, I told you I'll handle this". Momo hugged me, "Be careful, okay"? Mina did the same, "Come back in one piece, got it"? Leaving me to my personal fight, I confronted Tomura, feeling somewhat cared for in the back of my head with what Momo and Mina just did. He looked at me coming closer, "Koizumi", I just said his name back, "Tomura". She stretched out his arm pointing to me, "I should've known you'd betray me, you don't have the stones for this life". I shouted at him, "I DID do what you asked! I've been taking photos, stole some layout plans, even some more files! You don't have the RIGHT to call me out as a turncoat"! He too shouted, "Then why didn't you come back"!? I explained myself, "It hasn't even been a week, reconnaissance takes time. I was going to come back but...", he cut me off, "But you made friends"?

He stared me down as I shut up, "I should've known you weren't fit. I sent Toga to come keep an eye on you". I responded, "Yeah I saw her. I told her exactly what I just told you. I've got the information, but I'm staying longer for more. Give me more time". He shook his head, "No, I've given you enough time. Face it, you don't like me, do you"? I was quiet again, "It doesn't matter. I'm ending you here...first, you don't come back and are actively protecting U.A students, not anymore". Running over to me, I created the black mass around myself to hide my true body from him. Moving his hands through it he nearly hit me more than once, and then that's when I remembered my full strategy, but it'd be hard to pull off. With his attention on me rather than anything else, it'd be more than risky to try and take his power, and while I wanted nothing more than to give him a taste of his own medicine, I couldn't just kill the League's leader.

Out of nowhere to my surprise, his hands were cuffed behind his back. He struggled, "Urgh, what the hell"!? I heard a giggle, Toru, "Got you"! I yelled, "Toru, I told you to leave! Did you hear anything"?! She questioned, "Hear what, I just got here. I wanted to help, and saw you were in danger" I sighed, "Okay, well now that he's cuffed you can leave. I'll take care of the rest". But before she could, Tomura decayed the cuffs he was in and fell backward onto her, trying to find her body to do the same too. She began to scream and roll around, "Hold on Toru"! I left my fog of protection and kicked him off of her, giving her time to leave, "Alright, come at me"! Taking the bait he went to grab me with both hands, but just a split second away, I conjured a portal on him. Falling into it from being off balance, he then attempted to climb back through. Seeing this and with his hand coming back at me, I did the next logical step...I closed the portal. As Tomura's hand reached out of the portal, one of his hands came clean off, severing it.

After that intense little skirmish, I teleported myself to all of the Zones until I found the guys back in the central plaza. That's not all, however, as I noticed another thing, all the villains were gone now. I then heard Mina and the others, "Koizumi...you made it", she said happily as they all ran over to me. Ochaco had Izuku on her shoulders, "Forget about me for the moment, what happened to him"? She gave me the details, "Using Blackwhip especially hurts Deku just to use, he passed out". Momo checked up on me, "Are you alright", she asked with her almost motherly and caring personality showing. I brushed it off, "I wasn't really hurt. Toru pretty much saved me though, you should congratulate her really". She blushed red enough to where I could actually see it despite her invisibility. "What happened to all the villains", I inquired. Kyoka gave the good news, "They left with their tails between there legs, some of them literally. Between all of them versus all of US, we kicked their asses". We were then approached by Thirteen, "Oh, thank goodness all of you are okay". Ochaco asked her, "How did everyone else make out"? She assured all of us, "Don't worry, everyone else is fine mostly. Some were injured but alive, all is good right now. The villains have retreated but...". Tsuyu asked blatantly, "But what"? Thirteen gave the somewhat bad news, "One of our students, Katsuki Bakugo is gone. We think the villains took him". Following her back to the entrance where everybody else had regrouped, Momo raised another good point, "How are we going to get him back"? She once again tried to keep us calm, "Some of the staff, minus teachers but including me will go looking for him. I promise though, he'll get back safe. 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Just the usual, hit me up if you have the time for a review

Summary: Final Exams are coming up, and Soru is seemingly getting along with the girls better by the day. What path will he choose?

Chapter 12

Having survived the invasion along with just about everyone else, I knew I would be in some hot water when I do finally return, Tomura's hand being severed. I made way for my bland dorm and locked it, only to be confronted by Toga out of her disguise waiting for me, "You actually have gotten some really good things on this place. You know, I thought you'd be nothing but a hot mess, to be honest, but you've been pulling through really well". I responded, "I told him I'd get all this stuff. But of course, he had to pull that crap. How'd he even know where to send Kurogiri's portals if I didn't send the pictures yet? On top of that, why kidnap that jackass Katsuki"? She shrugged, "How should I know? I'm still relatively new to the League of Villains, I don't know everything that goes through his head". I persisted, "You have to at least know how he was able to enter U.A without the help HE requested from me". Toga genuinely couldn't tell me, "As I said, I just follow orders and do what I want unless I'm needed. Maybe he has a student working for him other than you, a traitor. I overhead that principal thing suggesting it while I was incognito". I just rolled with it, "Fine, just take the stuff and go". As she entered her disguise again I held her back for a second, "Hey. Do me a favor and explain to him my side of things. If I betrayed him I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to get him what he wants". Toga grinned, "Well, what are you going to do for me"?

I brought up my original promise, "Like I said before. I'm going to help you kill that Stain guy, consider it an early payment". She had to have trusted me at least a little, "Alright fine, but you'd better help me. Until we are friends you aren't getting me to do another thing for you". I stopped her again, "I thought we were friends". She exited, "Just acquaintances for now. Nice scars though; I'll see you soon". Leaving me to my own devices I decided to brush up on my studying some more, "Okay Momo, time for a practice run". I understood everything and despite going to bed late I was pretty much one hundred percent confident whatever this Final Exam would be, I would at least pass the academic portion of it thanks to her; maybe if Toga and I didn't work out, Momo or Mina, maybe someone else would make a nice waifu for myself, somehow. The next morning I did everything I always would with brushing, showering and eating, then made way for class. I sat in my assigned seat between Momo and Izuku, but even though the attack happened, everyone seemed more focused on their grades aside from the staff.

Momo greeted me with a smile, "Hi Koizumi". I smiled back, "Hey Momo". She reached into her bag to get her things for the class, "How's the studying going"? I couldn't lie, "It's going extremely well. You're a genius". She blushed ever so gently, "Heh, thanks. I have to be at my best, my parents both being pro heroes and all". Turning our books to the assigned chapter, I looked to Izuku, "Hey man, how are you feeling? Ochaco told me about the Blackwhip effects". He reassured me, "It's fine, I'm alright now. Just takes a toll is all". I took out a pencil for the next part of the assignment, "How are you doing with grades"? He admitted, "About average. I'm worried though, you know? It's so tense when you know something big is coming up". I could relate, "Yeah, school was never a strong suit of mine. I mean my grades are good but even then with A's I still struggle on tests. I don't think I've ever gotten a single A on a final exam in Middle or even Elementary". Getting through the rest of class with minimum talking it was lunch before I knew it, and the strange inhuman chef was serving me, what else, rice again. Feeling ballsy today, I went to sit at my 'friend's' table. I took a seat, "Hey guys, how are you"? Everyone was polite, Momo and Mina at the forefront of it. The table consisted of Kyoka, Momo, Mina, Ochaco, Toru, Izuku, Tsuyu, and some new guy to me, Tenya; who seemed rather noble as he was polite.

Tsuyu looked over at me while I wasn't paying much attention to everyone, "How about you Soru"? I looked up, "What"? She repeated, "We're all discussing our hero names. Are you okay with yours"? I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's fine. What did you guy's choose again? Mine's Under-Taker, remember"? Mina interrupted real quick, "How come Midnight didn't turn your name away? I wanted Alien Queen". I shrugged, "Anyways, we were kind of talking Mina", said Tsuyu rather bluntly. They all announed theirs proudly; Earphone Jack, Creati, Pinky, Uravity, Invisible Girl, 'Deku', Froppy, and Ingenium. I gave my thoughts, "Well, Mina already knows my opinion, could be better. I'm not sure how Ms. Kayama didn't try to make Toru change hers, but it's alright. Ingenium and Froppy are, different, kind of decent names, Earphone Jack too. But as for you Ochaco, Momo and Izuku, I think you guys could come up with something better". Izuku stuck by his, "I chose it because of Ochaco, she's been a great friend and since it's considered an insult now, I plan on changing that". Ochaco smiled, "I thought mine was good. But I guess it is somewhat plain, I don't think we can change our names now though. Actually, no, I like what I have, it suits me". I accepted that, "Alright, just putting in my two cents. What about you Momo? I KNOW you could've picked something better with that big brain of yours".

She responded, "I just wanted a safe name is all. We only got fifteen minutes, there's only so much to work with". I had a suggestion, "How about Constructor, or...Crafty"? She nodded, "Those actually sound pretty good. But, I'm with Ochaco, what we choose is what we get. I chose it so I'll stick by it". Kyoka asked somewhat snidely, "How about you? You're judging our names, what about 'Under-Taker"? I shrugged, "That's up for you guys to decide". They did, with Momo and Mina liking it, "It describes your quirk in a sense. Not a bad choice, but sometimes simple is better", added Momo. Ochaco and Izuku felt much the same, "Yeah, we like it. Good choice". Kyoka and Tsuyu were direct, "Maybe you thought a little too much on it. You should reconsider something like, I don't know, Reaper", stated Kyoka. Tsuyu agreed, "Yeah, it's good to be creative but also note that being a pro hero it'd be hard to go around announcing your name if it's too much". Tenya was neutral, "True, it could use work. But as he said, it's up to the person themselves to choose. He can pick whatever he'd like". I spoke up, "Well, I don't plan on becoming a pro, I'm mostly just here to use my powers better". Those who didn't know were kind of surprised, like Izuku, "Why bother going through all this if that's not your end goal"?

I stuck to my belief, even if it was kind of a white lie, "It's not for me. Yes, it'd be nice but a regular job will be just as effective. Not everyone can be a hero, and you can't force someone to". As lunch was nearly over, I asked everyone's thoughts about the kidnapping, "So, what do you all think about Katsuki getting taken"? They were all concerned it seemed, "Well, he's not the nicest guy but I hope he's alright", admitted Izuku. Mina gave her opinion, "I think he could get out of it on his own, to be honest. He's not exactly a blockhead like everyone thinks he is". At the end of the day, I acted on some advice I was given by Momo, to go see this girl called Mei Hatsume, like every student I read their files but it was more so info and not their personality traits, so this'd be new. Heading over to the Department of Support's workshop I went to open the door when I was knocked on my ass and the door nearly crushed me. Momo, who had decided to join me tried to help but then paused when she saw how I ended up. Opening up my eyes was yet another beautiful sixteen year old, with some weird but unique hair. Her main attraction that caught my sight was her crosshair lined eyes, those alone were captivating to me, meanwhile, I looked upwards to see Momo upside down from here with her face shocked, "Boobs", she said in an odd manner. I looked back down to incidentally see what she was babbling about and got a full glimpse of her nice bosom. Instead of acting like an idiot or a spaz I kept my cool and looked back up at her face, "Oh hey, when did you get here", she greeted me.

Her hand was on my chest and while I would love to stay in this position I didn't know her at all so doing so would be pointless. I remained chill, "*cough*, do you um, mind getting off me"? She did so, "Oh, yeah, sorry", she helped me up, "So, I take it you need the workshop"? I looked to the smoking entrance, "What's left of it". She smiled, "I can clean it all up in no time, don't worry. Hi Momo", she got off topic. She just waved back, "Listen, maybe you could help improve my costume"? She got right in my face, to where I could smell her sweet but odd mixtured scent of perfume and oil, "Great, I can make another super cute baby! Count me in"! Mei then seemed to recognize me, "You're that Copy quirk guy, right? The other one"? I nodded my head, "Yeah, what of it"? She got closer, which I couldn't really complain, despite Momo having told me it makes others uncomfortable around her. "Let me just check you real quick", she said with vigor. Momo went to head for her dorm, "I'm off to study, let me know when you're uh, done here okay? I'll be in my dorm waiting". I waved goodbye, as my extra boner fuel starting to pump through, Mei patting me down all around mostly my chest, "This sucks", I thought, "I don't even know her yet and I want to sleep with her, or at the very least kiss her. Whatever, I'm almost an adult, that's natural...*sigh*". She finished, "Alright, follow meee". I headed into the smokey workshop and despite the smoke, it was actually relatively intact, one of the staff named Power Loader supervising everything. He facepalmed, "How many times is this going to happen Mei"? She responded casually like she didn't care, "Last time Sensei...maybe. I've got another person to help with my babies".

She brought out a bunch of tools, "How you want it? Bulky, sleek, stylish, or light"? I wasn't exactly sure, "Uh, light, I guess". Mei took my hand, "Gloves, a mask, and a hoody, so plain", she then took them both without my say so, "I'll just take this...and...". She got to work, and about ten minutes of me just waiting and watching she handed me back both of them, "Here you go, better than before"! I put them back on, "What's different"? She explained proudly, "Now they hurt more. See, I added some metal outlines here, and her. Whenever you need to, just tap these little buttons on the side and BAM, metallic fists". Then she forcibly removed my hoody and mask, "Now for these puppies. I'll make them so good you won't be able to recognize them". After another ten minutes or so she gave me my mask first, "Not sure why you need this, you're kind of cute, but I added some safety to it. Anyone who goes for the face, ZAP". She then gave me back my hoody, which looked the same to me, "Last, but NOT least, here you are". I put it on, "What's changed"? She smiled, "It says U.A". I frowned, "Really"? She nodded, "Yep, really. You did say light, I can't give all my babies away". I could understand that, "Yeah, I get it. Well, thanks for everything Mei, you're brilliant". She took the compliment like nothing, "I know, but it's my babies that deserve all the credit. I might make them but they more than make up for the trouble. Even if they're a failure they can still have uses in my book". Grabbing my improved gear I said goodbye, "Hopefully I get to see you and your charming self again". Hatsume just walked back into the workshop, "What was that? Oh, bye".

Heading to Momo's dorm I gave a gentle knock, "Coming", she yelled. Upon opening the door, the first thing that caught my eye was the bed, which took up nearly the whole room. Momo was wearing a plain old pink shirt, PE blue pants with and white stripes, and casual shoes like the rest. She was happy to see me, "Koizumi, good to see you. I take it Mei helped you out, you don't look much different". I rested my mask down on her drawers, "She just modified them more or less but she's great at what she does, as are you". Momo grabbed her bag, "So, ready to study"? I nodded, "Where do we sit"? She climbed up onto her bed, "Up here, It'd be rude to make you sit on the floor". I declined, "No, that's fine. I'll just do that". She decided to compromise and join me down there, "Okay, so are you familiar with everything yet? Is there anything you don't understand"? I joked, "I don't understand why we have to do normal school work AND hero studies at the same time. I came here to help with my power". She understood, "I came here for both, as I have to. But I can see what you mean, doing both at the same time is a new level of pressure. Middle school wasn't nearly this tiring when all I had to do was my actual schoolwork". I looked around as we got to studying, "How'd you even get all this stuff up here, couldn't have been the elevators"? She was her usual self, not trying to sound snooty and more so well-meaning, "I had some movers haul it up the stairs is all. I could only really fit my drawers and bed, sorry if it's cramped in here". The longer I spent going over everything with her, the more I almost forgot I was in a girl's room, WITH her. My eyes eventually wandered to Momo herself.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met a girl quite like you. You're entirely responsible, downright motherlike, and extremely mature". She brought up something I didn't yet know, "Well, growing up as pretty much a recluse will do that you". I was interested, "What do you mean"? She went into it, "I'm mostly this way because my parents wanted me to be. Up until now, here at U.A, I've never had real friends. Here, I have Deku, Ochaco, Toru, Mina, Tsu, Jiro, and a lot more including you". I asked, "So why do you stay like this"? She didn't seem to upset about it, "Because that is who I am, I can't just change that. But that's the reason I'm so formal and such like this". I leaned in and hugged her, her large chest hitting mine, "Well, don't change. You're a perfect lady, just to let you know that". She held me back and we broke off, her wearing a heartwarming smile, "Thank you Soru. I'm, really grateful to have met you and the others". 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Just a side note, I don't understand why some chapters go unnoticed while say the latest is viewed, I don't get it

Summary: The Final Exams are coming, so the moment of truth will with it. The U.A Sports Festival will follow shortly after, all Soru has to do is pass

Chapter 13

After around seven 'o clock now, it was time for me to go. I stood up and grabbed my things, "Thanks Momo". She gave me a hug, this time of her own accord, and without question, I held her back, her breasts like soft pillows against my chest. After that, I asked the next logical step, "What was that for"? Momo smiled, "For being so kind to me. I really am grateful to have met all of you. Plus, it makes me happy to see everyone excelling at their own work, in part due to me". I admittedly really liked Momo, she was incredibly loving and compassionate, "You know, I see you talking with that Shoto guy a lot. Do you two have a thing for each other? Because I could see you with just about any nice man". She was flattered, "No, Shoto and I are just really good friends is all. He's really respectful to me and has come a really long way since he was purely cold to everyone". Once again saying my goodbyes, I stayed up a little bit for extra studying and going out to take some more photos with my concealed camera. The next day I woke up doing the usual and got ready for class, and that's when it hit everybody like a brick, especially those who weren't prepared, the Final Exams, and that meant the year would soon be over already for everyone which I was more than fine with to an extent.

Mr. Aizawa first came in before any of the 'actual' teachers, bringing in Bakugo, hooray, said no one. He was covered in bandages though and all I could think was, "This guy can sure take a beating". Mr. Aizawa spoke up about it, "As you all know, Bakugo was captured a couple of days or so ago. He will be participating in the Finals today, however, due to his injuries he will be assigned to an easier test". Katsuki sat down without a single word, and Mr. Aizawa gave whatever else he had to say, "Lastly, yes, the Exams are today. I hope everyone was paying attention and got lots of studying in". The only one who didn't look ready, more like he'd pass out, was Kaminari, other than him everyone else including Mina and even Katsuki who had just gotten back, showed no real worries. Apparently, the homeroom teacher's speech wasn't enough though as the mutant of a principal as courteous as he was, came in spilling the beans, "This will be a Practical Exam, however". Everyone's attention was on him, Mina noticeably happy at the prospect, "So robots right"? 'Nezu' deflated her expectations, "Nope. Instead, everyone will be facing against US, the staff", he stated excitedly.

I was actually interested in the prospect, but I might have been the only one, as even Momo seemed to have a face that said, "But, what about all of our studying? No Written Exam"? The principal then prepared everything, "Alright people, chop chop, get whatever you need and head outside. It's time for your Exams". I went to try and check on my 'friends' to see how they were holding up, starting with Mina. I tapped her shoulder, "Oh, hi Koizumi". I was up front, "You okay? I can see that you're nervous". Mina sighed, "Yeah well, legit tests are one thing, but going against our own teachers!? I wasn't exactly prepared for that". I nodded my head, "I don't think anyone was to be honest with you". She saw how calm I was, "Why aren't you all jittery like the rest of us"? I replied, "I'm just comfortable with it. Yeah, it's kind of a pain in the ass for them to pull something like this last minute but, using powers is a lot easier than using your brain. This is a hero school". Mina again kind of argued with me, "Maybe you can control your quirk, that's good. But for me, like I said before I need to monitor my viscosity and solubility too. It's kind of a mess". I patted her on the shoulder, "Listen, even if you don't do well. I think you're very adept at using what it is you have, I know you'll do your best".

Mina seemed to take my advice and started just thinking to herself, so I went to Izuku next, "Hey man, what's your take on this"? He seemed mostly collected aside from his expression, "I think we all have a fair shot. From what I got wind of I guess the teachers are wearing some kind of inhibiting device so they aren't as strong". I just brought in my two cents anyway, "Well, that helps, doesn't it? How you feeling about the situation, think you can pull it off"? He actually nodded to my surprise, "I didn't come all this way just to back down now. I'll be a pro hero yet and nothing will stop me". I admired his confidence, "I like your determination Izuku. If your power is even half of as powerful as Ochaco says it is then I can easily see you winning against at least one of the teachers". He smiled, "Thanks for the heads up Soru. Good luck to you too". I then made way for Kyoka, "Hey, what's you take"? She shrugged, "I really wasn't expecting it. But I think as long as we're all familiar enough with our quirks we should be alright". I pointed out, "You're awfully calm. What gives"? I couldn't tell by her somewhat expressionless face, she and Tsuyu were the hardest to read, "There's no need to panic. If you panic, all that does it make a situation worse and cloud your thoughts. If I'm going to pass, and I plan on it, then I'm going to need a strategy as always". I was impressed, "You're pretty cool level-headed chick you know that"? She managed to crack a grin, "You don't seem like the kind of guy to hang around emos". I countered, "And you don't seem the type to hang around Mina and the others". She felt me, "Fair point. See you around I guess".

Heading outside it seems we were going some random location for the tests, as evident by the buses present. I moved over to Toru, "Hey. Your thoughts on this"? She started talking, "It'll be a challenge but that's what school is, am I right? I plan on using my quirk to the best of its ability". My mind wandered at that thought, "So you're going to run around naked? Sounds...chilly". She giggled, "Well, I have to do something. It's either slap the teacher I'm up against around or sneak up on them. That's about all I've got, I need to make it count". The confidence around here was real, "I wish you luck then Toru. I don't know who we're going to be partnered with but I have a feeling that with your cheery disposition you'll pass". She lightly punched me playfully like last time, "Thanks, I hope you will too". Tsuyu was just walking mostly by herself, "Hey there Tsuyu. We haven't spoken much, have we"? She shook her head, "I suppose not. What you do want to talk about"? I stated the obvious, "This Exam. Are you ready"? She was her usual blunt self, "We kind of have to be Soru, it's all or nothing. If you mean me specifically, I'm not really worried at all. They are our teachers but everyone has a weakness, so it's up to us to find and exploit that during our battle". I concurred with her interesting concept, "You're right, that does sound viable. But we don't even know who we'll be facing yet, how can you pick up their weakness so fast"? She responded, "I've always been good at reading people and other things. With that, I have no worries". Seeing she had no such thing as stated I left her be, "Okay, I was just looking out. Nice talking with you Tsuyu".

Two more, so I went with Ochaco, "Hey, how's it going"? She somewhat jumped, "Oh, nothing". I showed concern, "Something wrong? Come on, you can tell me". She did, "I'm kind of nervous because I NEED to pass this". I thought she was finished, "I think everyone needs to". She continued, "No, I mean I really need to pass this. It's essential that I become a pro hero". I could sense she had something in mind, "Why is this so important to you? You sound way more pressured than the others". She took a breath, "Look, you seem like a trustworthy guy. Can you keep a secret"? I nodded, "Whatever it is, sure. Anyone else know what you're going to tell me"? She admitted, "Just Deku and Kenya. Are you sure you won't tell"? I nodded again, "I have no reason to be a blabbermouth, you're my pal". Ochaco went ahead, "My parents are both poor, REALLY poor. I always wanted to be a hero but now more than ever. I plan on becoming one to earn enough money to give them a better life...you don't think it's selfish, do you"? I shook my head, "Not necessarily. If you do it for the people as well as your family, and this is where your heart is, I see no faults". She smiled, with her cute bright pink cheeks prominent as always, "Thanks for understanding. I mean Deku and Kenya were too but, I was kind of taking a risk telling you". I patted her back, "Well, your secret's safe with me. As for being a hero, I didn't know you could get paid, I just thought it was about doing the right thing in general". She shook her head, "No, you get paid, pros at least". I thought about that, "But...if a whopping eighty percent of everyone has powers, and a measly twenty without...then it sounds like there'd be fewer people that need rescuing". She pointed out, "Well, there's also taking into account villains, there's no shortage of them". I saw her point, "Yeah, I get that. Anyways, I just wanted to come over and give you a vote of confidence if you're feeling down. I wish you luck on the Exams". She smiled, "Same to you Koizumi. We might get partnered up, you did say we would if given the opportunity". I remembered, "Yeah, alright. But, I need to go see Momo, see ya".

Lastly was Momo, "Hey Momo. You feeling okay about this"? She kept her mature demeanor, "It might not be the test I was preparing for, but I still don't plan on failing. If this is what it takes, I'll make my parents proud". I was quiet during all that, "Glad to see you aren't lacking in confidence either. I just wanted to see if you were okay". She nodded her head as a yes, "I'm just fine, maybe a little on edge. But I can't let my nerve get the better of me, I'm sixteen, time to act like it". I let her finish, "What about you Koizumi? How are you feeling about this"? I was fine, "I'm okay. My power is pretty much universal, and as long as I get a touch in, I can turn their power against them. It's not cheating if that's what I can do". She gave me a warm smile, "I think you have one of the highest chances to pass, truth be told. You're nearly flawless at using your temporary quirks, so as far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to worry about". I grinned, "I came over to cheer you up, and you end up doing it for me instead. I don't know what to say about you Momo, you're just something else. Good luck on your Exam, not that you'll need it. Your Creation power is amazing, it alone if you have enough imagination, will take you to the top".

Finally, it was time, and to my surprise, everyone was split into teams of two against a single teacher. I honestly wanted to be with Mina or Momo, but I was given one of my other pretty friends at least, Ochaco. We were assigned against someone who might give ME trouble though, Ms. Kayama, with her seductive dust stuff, Somnambulist. Splitting us all up, I snuck a touch against the principal's furry skin when no one was looking. Me and Ochaco were set up with 'Midnight', around some place surrounded by rocks and then the rules were given to us by her specifically, "Okay you two, take these". She threw us handcuffs, "Here are the rules. If you two can either leave the battlefield and escape then that's a win. Or, you can try and handcuff me, it's up to you both. I'll be trying to capture you two on the other side of things. You get two minutes to plan, alright"? I raised my hand, "Yes, she caught it. I asked, "What if one of us fails? Is it both of us that don't pass or just the one"? She answered me accordingly, "Both of you must pass. So teamwork is essential if one of you is captured by me then that counts as a fail. One minute", she reminded. We walked off a bit and started discussing, "Any ideas", she asked me. I activated my current 'High Specs' power, "Let's see...our surroundings, that's key. Her Somnambulist power will be a problem for me mostly, so I can't get close". Ochaco hear me muttering to myself, "I take it you have something"? I ignored her, not to be rude but because I was in the zone, "Okay, the rocks won't do me or her much good since it's a scent. Clogging our mouths and noses will cause us to eventually need to breath". I kept thinking rapidly, "There has to be a way I can turn this to my favor. Maybe if I can sneak up on her then I can use her own power against her. She's immune to her own which can be presumed, but if it's coming from me then it should work. She won't be able to tell the difference in color and she'll fall asleep".

I got a Grinch looking smile, "Haha. That's it". Ochaco finally got to me, "What's it"? I explained, "If I can sneak up behind her somehow, maybe you distracting her, then I can use it against her. She won't be able to tell the difference between mine and hers so she'll pass out and be free for the cuffing". She definitely liked my plan, "You just now came up with that? Wow". I admitted, "I grabbed the principal's power on our way here. It's not cheating though, I took it before we started". She let it slide, "Well, it's still impressive. Just let me know how you want to do this, we have thirty minutes". I cracked my stiff thumbs, "That's more than enough time. Let's get to it". Ms. Kayama finally caught up to us, "What, no planning after that head start, come on you two, I expected better". She looked around, "Where's Koizumi", she asked Ochaco. She obviously didn't answer, "I'm not going to tell, sorry teach". She activated her power, "You know Uraraka, my quirk does still work on females, just not as quick. I'd suggest you start running". Ochaco actually seemed a little worried, as if she didn't know that girls weren't entirely immune, so she took the advice. Seeing from my vantage point that ms. Kayama was gaining on Ochaco, I decided to ruin my element of surprise for the time being, "Hey, over here"! She turned around, "Oh, there you are. I do hope you run", she stuck her tongue seductively out of her mouth on her lips giving me an instant boner in the process, accidental or not, cause truth be told she was like the hottest teacher I ever fantasized about, "I love it when they run, it brings out my sadistic side, all throbbing". I started running, my long legs working for me here, but that whip had some range, "You can't run forever Koizumi, if you hide, I will find you. And you can count on that if I don't, then my quirk will. Putting you to sleep the second you breath it in". I decided to flirt with her, because the opportunity was there for the taking, "Trust me, I'd like nothing more ms. Kayama, but I need to PASS". She played back with me, "That's sweet of you to say, but you aren't legal yet little man. Maybe a year or two from now, *chuckle*". Peaking my head out from one of the rocks, I waved down Ochaco while ms. Kayama wasn't looking, and so she took over, "Hey Midnight, forget about me"?

Ms. Kayama was far from stupid though, "Don't think I can't tell what you two are thinking. I'm not letting my quirk down just to let one of you sneak up on me". Taking another look around my surroundings, I couldn't find anything, so with nothing but a chance, I decided to bury my mask covered face into my hoody. Making way for Ms. Kayama, I made sure to be as quiet as possible. Looking around for Ochaco, I saw her making herself float off to get out of range of the scent, but the teacher was still persisting by trying to use her whip. Getting into range, I went to touch her leg, when unfortunately a pebble slipped, making her turn around and see me. I stood up and on accident, I had a hand on her covered but soooo enticing breast. I immediately took it off though and removed a glove quickly to touch her hand, placing it back on afterward. Not noticing I had actually gotten a physical touch, only seeing the breast thing and assuming I failed, she tried to whip me again, "More running, are you tired yet. I am impressed with the whole clothing cover thing though, kind of neat". Running into cover I began to produce my own gas as she did, and luckily to me theories while a super genius, mine was the same violet pink color as hers. Clinging to my hoody for dear life, Ms. Kayama made her rounds, looking around each rock, "I know you're here Koizumi, I saw you". Peeking out, I saw as her eyes began to get heavy, her speech even getting droopy, "Ugh...what's wrong with me right now. He didn't take...I didn't see...". Before we both knew it, she passed, me running over to catch her so she wouldn't hit the ground hard. Ochaco ran over with me, 'MIdnight's' power canceling out with her falling asleep. She was overjoyed, "You did it, we did it! The plan worked"! I handed her the handcuffs, "Care to do the honors Ochaco? You deserve it". he gave me the sweetest little smile, and without much hesitation she slipped the cuffs on our teacher, we had both passed. 


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Not sure how much longer but I expect to make at least a few more chapters

Summary: With the U.A Sports Festival coming up, Soru will meet even more people in person via Class 1-B. But he still has unfinished business with Tomura, and by extension Toga, whom he still has interest in. But on the other side of things, being around the others conflicts with his long term goals

Chapter 14

Carrying Ms. Kayama with some help from Ochaco, just holding the teacher like this gave me impure thoughts, her sexy...everything. Bringing her over to the meet up with other finished students, Ochaco and I decided to take a seat to begin talking. She went first, "You keep claiming that you have no ambition to become a pro hero like just about everyone else, but I don't get why? Maybe you're fine with it but I think you'd be great at it". I accepted her compliment, "Yeah well, you aren't bad yourself. Your power is one of the more underwhelming compared to others but with that brain of yours and the usage you get out of it, I'd say you could do well at anything you set your mind to, hero or not". Waiting patiently for everyone to finish it took up the entirety of about twenty-five minutes, and unsurprisingly most of my 'friends' passed. Momo, Kyoka, Toru, Izuku, and Tsuyu. Unfortunately, Mina did not, at least according to her frown, "Hey, what's wrong"? She seemed too embarrassed to answer, "I uh...I didn't pass", that pretty boy Yuga then mocked her, "You lost to Mr. Principal. You're not ready to become a hero". I responded simply, by bitch slapping the bitch, "Show some respect jackass! At least she tried, and unlike you, she doesn't just care about her looks, because also unlike you she doesn't need to pour on the makeup to look that good". He walked away rubbing his cheek, Mina coming over to me, "Thanks for standing up for me right there. He is kind of right though, I need to up my game. I might have to retake the Exams". Mr. Aizawa cam lurking over with good news, however, explaining that the Practical was more a facade and that the real test would indeed be the Written we had all originally anticipated. But the somewhat bad news for Mina and some others was what was brought up next, "Everyone will be going to the Training Camp, but those who failed will be trained harder than those who have passed". Mina jumped for joy, "YES! I get to go with you guys now". Kyoka pointed out, "You did hear what he just said though, right? Harder training". She still seemed happy, "Yeah but that means I can still go, at least if I pass the Written portion".

Speaking of such, all of us were then boarded back onto the buses to go do said Written Exams. Back in our classroom everyone was seated and handed the excruciatingly long test, and this is what I was more prepared for as were the others. After hours of endless boredom and academic BS, I finally finished along with most of the others. Momo stood up straight with her hands both together, wearing a serious and hopeful expression, I could already tell she had passed. As for myself, it was up to time to tell me. Once we were all done it took a little bit, perhaps the rest of the school day, but I'm pretty sure everyone passed it, including Mina. They all gathered around as friends, expressing their joy, so I joined in, finding I got a cool ninety-five. Momo greeted me, "Hi Koizumi, how'd you do"? I showed her, "I got this, thanks to you". She was pleased, "I'm so glad I could help". Mina jumped in, "Thanks for all your help"! Everyone else was pretty chill and talking with one another from there on, I was more like a shadow in the background, and with that, I slipped out as the bell rang for school to end. Back in my dorm, with the windows open with nothing but the stars to keep me company, I heard a knock at my door. Opening it up, it was Mina and Momo, "What are my two favorite girls doing here", I asked. Momo spoke up, "Well, we haven't exactly done anything with you so, we were wondering if...", she seemed a little nervous around me, which wasn't typical of her. Mina finished for her, "What she was going to end on is, would you like to go shopping with all of us? We're meeting at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall". I was flattered that they considered that, "You, want to do something with me"? Momo finally began to speak again, "Yeah, all of us. We need to stock up on things for the trip". Mina jumped in again, "Well I'm probably only speaking for myself here but I want to get some new clothes too, Summer is around the corner". Momo finished up, "So, are you coming with us"? I accepted, "I'd love to. When"?

"Tomorrow", she said. I had a question, "Do you two know when that Sports Festival is"? Momo did, "It's in a couple of days I believe. After that, it'll be break. The trip, and interviews if we do well enough to be recognized". Having said all they had to I gave them a friendly goodbye and prepared for bed when I got another knock at my door. Opening up with my pajamas on, it was Camie; Toga in disguise as she turned back, "Listen buddy, I REALLY want to kill Mr. Stainy, so are we going to do this soon", she asked eagerly. I nodded my head, to her liking, "Yeah, I told you that. How's tomorrow night? We go looking for him". Toga seemed happy with my answer, "Alright, but I won't be happy if you're lying to me". Closing the door on her way out I just hopped back into bed, thinking on my next plans for the following days to come. The next day everything was all fine and dandy since it was a day off, which meant plenty of time to do as I pleased. Meeting at the mall after a decent amount of walking, I met up with them, "Hey guys, how's the shopping going"? Just then, Ochaco and Izuku went off together before I could speak with them, Toru taking my arm, "Everyone's going in groups, and since I don't have anyone with me you can help with the clothes shopping, right"? I shrugged, being caught in the middle, "Sure. Can't I say hi to Momo and the others first"? She let me go, "Oh right, sorry. I'll wait". I greeted them, "I'll start again. How's the shopping going"? Kyoka, Momo, Mina, and Tsuyu all gave a simple response, "Good". Thinking they had just decided to brush me off I went to walk off with Toru until Momo called me back to sit down, "Sorry, we're all just thinking on what to get. We're glad you're here".

"What do girls plan on getting"? Momo's list was pretty basic, "Bug spray, waters, and an extra backpack". Mina went ahead with hers, "Clothes, some bug spray like Momo, and...well anything else that interests me". Kyoka was about as enthusiastic as she usually was, "I'm getting a new MP3 Player, bug spray of course, and some waters, nothing big". Tsuyu didn't seem to have much in mind, "I don't need bug spray, but I'm getting plenty of water in case it's hot. I think maybe some new shoes would help, mine are starting to get worn". They all looked to me and collectively asked, "What about you"? I gave my own usual response to things I was unsure of, a shrug, "No clue, I just came here for you guys. But since I'm here it wouldn't hurt to look around and see what interests me. I'll probably get bug spray like all of you at least". Toru then began to pester me with her energetic attitude, "Okay, let's go now huh? I've got the perfect outfits to try on that I saw over here". Taking me over to one of the clothes shops, she started to grab different outfits in a flash and made a beeline for the changing rooms. Sitting in one of the chairs outside, she came out with a raincoat, "What do you think? Too much"? I gave my opinion, "Unless it's going to rain I think you should pass on it. It's up to you if you want to be prepared but I suggest you get an umbrella instead". Going back in she came back out after a minute or so sporting a patterned bikini, "Well"? I had a half grin, mostly because I couldn't see what she was showing off of course, "Eh. I don't think bringing that will help anybody really. This is the forest we're headed to after all. I mean you look good in it, I think, but go with something more casual".

Taking my advice she made one more trip in and out, coming out with a mini skirt and tank top, "Is this good"? I clapped, "Looks nice. I think that'll do". Taking her over to the register, she sounded happy with her purchase, "Thanks for helping me with that". I wasn't as into it as she was, "Sure thing. But why not do this with the other girls"? Toru answered, "Groups, remember? Jiro and Tsu, Mina and Momo". Back at the table, I found Momo and Mina there holding some shopping bags; I took a seat, "How'd you girls turn out"? They took out a couple bikini's and some casual outfits, "We'll probably just end up wearing our U.A uniforms or student outfits but we got these", said Mina with a smile. Momo sighed, "Mina pressured me into the bikini thing". Mina responded to that, "I plan on hitting up the beach this Summer, I don't know about you. But I think it's best to be prepared". Toru hopped in, "Aww, what, you two got a couple"? Kyoka mentioned sarcastically, "Might as well let him take a look. She did I'm sure". Mina took it literally, "Yeah, he can be the judge. See if we look cute". I was on the fences, "Um, you sure about that? What about you Momo"? Kyoka rolled her eyes, "Well, uh, I guess a boy's opinion is valid too. Maybe". Following the two of them to the changing rooms, they showed off their casual outfits first, Mina getting some windbreakers with a pink shirt, and Momo with some windpants and another pink shirt nearly identical to her one she had back on campus.

I nodded my head in acceptance, "You girls look good. Nice choices". Mina agreed, "I know right? I even picked out Momo's too". Momo gave her thoughts, "I like it, I wouldn't have bought them otherwise". She looked to Mina, "The whole bathing suit thing I'm still a little guilty feeling though. You know how I feel about, these kinds of things Mina". She threw up her hands, "You can't go to the beach without one, you'd be an eyesore". Heading back inside, they came out clad in their bathing suits, Momo wearing red and Mina's plain white with the bottom looking kind of like a miniskirt. I was silent and my eyes wide as both of them just stood there waiting, "Well", asked Mina. The only thoughts I could speak were in my head at the moment. These two girls who I had big crushes on were right in front of me, their rather well-endowed breasts, for their age, half exposed as it should be, showing with their bras. I did everything I could to try and hide the inevitable erection, crossing my legs first, "You girls look amazing", I couldn't lie. Mina seemed proud, "Thanks Koizumi, I knew you'd like it. See Momo, guys have good taste too". Momo was blushing to where it was visible, her hands being held in front of her navel in embarrassment, "You er, really like it"? I nodded, "I mean you both own them so I can't really say to buy them. But...I can see this is awkward for you so, please, go ahead and change back". She did so, "Thanks". Back out in their average outfits, I was wondering what was left to do, "So, since he's seen us in these, maybe we should let him come to the hot springs with us", Mina asked Momo.

She looked to me briefly, but I could still hear anyways, "I want to have fun and go somewhere. It'd be better than the crowded beach and much more relaxing. How about it, he's not even close to Mineta or Denki". Turning back around Mina had her cheery expression at the ready, "Want to go to the hot springs with us, say after the Festival and trip"? How could I refuse, "Sure, if you'd have me. I'll go". The rest of the day was pretty nice, spending it with the girls, I was always more comfortable around women than men. During that night I kept good on my word and headed into the woods again to the hideout, meeting up with Toga, and confronting Tomura in the process. Luckily the first person to meet with me was her, "So, are we doing this"? I nodded my head, "You know where we can find him"? She shook her head but she was still excited, "We look for the dead heroes, pretty simple. Ooh, I can't wait to finally kill Mr. Stainy, then I can take his place". I wore a blank face, "Toga, you're psychotic. So why do I like you so much"? She smiled, with her sharp tooth showing, "I guess I just have that effect on you. Beats me, but as long as you're helping me out I'll be glad to call you a friend. I've been waiting to do this ever since I joined".


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: I'm going to try something different. I'm going to ask how things will turn out from here. What are your thoughts?

Anyways, sorry it took so long. I was doing my real work but more importantly, my laptop got a virus or something. Hope this makes up for it.

One last thing, is there any way I can add a new category for stories? I was thinking of it for future references.

Summary: The hunt for Stain and earning Toga's real trust starts here. The Festival is right around the corner as well, so between all of that and Tomura, Soru has his plate full

Chapter 15

With pretty much no leads whatsoever, we set out into the city to try and find him ourselves. I noticed she had brought her equipment with her, "Why the hell are you wearing all that"? She removed her mask for a bit, "Because, I don't just want to kill Stain, I want to BECOME him". I questioned her motive further, despite the fact I'd planned on helping her anyways, "Why do you want to kill him anyway? Why not just follow in his footsteps"? Toga smirked, "You were the one who said I was psychotic right? Maybe I just want to do it for fun, huh? The whole reason I see him as a role model is that he kills false heroes. I joined the League to make the world easier to live in, so doing what he does that's what I plan on doing. Now come on, we're wasting time, I want to taste his blood". Walking along the streets I knew enough on him, being infamous and all, to start thinking on how to proceed with killing him. I thought on it, "Bloodcurdle, better get this right...hmm. He can only use it if he gets a literal taste of our blood so, the best thing we can do is to keep our distance. But, maybe if I can snag his power then I can use it against him. It's not much to go on but it's late and I'm tired so, live and learn". Our luck immediately changed for better or worse a few minutes later, as we heard a huge commotion going on down one of the large alleys. Looking around the corner with me I could practically see the stars in Toga's eyes, "*gasp*, Stain". I pushed her away out of sight, "Hush up, what the hell's going on". Upon closer inspection shit was hitting the fan, as I saw not one, not two, but three U.A students including my 'pal' Izuku fighting him.

That Tenya guy along with some 'pro hero' as they liked to be called, were both on the ground paralyzed by Stain's power. I looked back to Toga, "Listen, I need you to stay back here for now. I'll see if I can't get everyone to piss off and fight him ourselves. I don't want to risk blowing my cover by being seen with you, get me"? She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but don't take to long", she said annoyed with her voice echoed underneath the mask again. I then entered the picture, seizing the opportunity to sock Stain in the face while Shoto and Izuku were dealing with him. Barely staggering, the insane killer spit out a tooth and placed his jaw back with a crack, "Now who's this? Another so-called hero, or a villain"? Izuku cheered, "Nice hit Soru. But why are you here"? I retorted, "I could ask you all the same, we've got ultimate power, that's you. Fire and ice man, then we have engine guy lying face first on the ground. I'd say my assistance right now would be good enough not to ask". He agreed, "Fair point...look out"! Stain tried to slash me with one of his swords, so I took the warning and dashed back to avoid each slash. Hitting him with some fire, the hero killer turned his attention back to him, but not before I stole some skin contact, granting me his insidious power. I then took some observation, not being the target at the moment, and it was pretty obvious he couldn't handle a threesome. Working together rather well, Izuku eventually socked him in the face, but so hard I could hear it, "Damn"! Stain rolled backward, skidding across the ground nearly losing his sword.

Recovering from the blow with not even a sweat, Stain kept up, eventually snagging a bit of blood from Izuku, immobilizing him; Tenya still a vegetable. Shoto was desperately yet confidently spraying him with both fire and ice to prevent adverse effects on himself. Dodging the streams like a freaking wizard, Stain wasted no time attempting to gain a sample of his blood. Not even a minute, more like thirty seconds later, Izuku came back up and hit him from behind. Elbowing the young boy in the stomach, the fight continued even longer, me still just standing there, not to be a jerk but more so to see his attacks. Seeing a shard of glass on the ground, I decided to finally try my hand at helping. Coming up on him I had a clear shot, but unfortunately, he caught it this time, me narrowly missing my cut. Now both on the same side in different ways, Izuku and I along with Shoto gave it our all to dispatch this lunatic. I moved to him, "Hey Izuku? I nabbed his power and he doesn't know yet. Get me in close so I can paralyze him". He nodded, "Got you". I made a disgusted face, "Ugh, I really don't want to taste blood again". He caught that, "What was that"? I denied whatever he heard, "Nothing". Stain and him were at it again, this time sliding under his legs to avoid getting cut, and before I knew it I had another opening. This time not being as careless I ran over with less noise, only to fail yet again, or at least almost. Swiping at me with his other dagger wielding hand, I pulled a limbo, almost cracking my back in the process but falling on my ass anyway. Getting right back up I took the shard and stabbed him right in the shoulder when he thought I was out. Taking the glass and taking a drop to my finger, I licked it up, and man was it foul like he hadn't bathed in years.

The plan seemingly worked through and the second I licked it, Stain fell to the ground with his weapons dropping from his hand. Izuku jumped for joy, "I can't believe it...we actually took down Stain". Tenya came out of it and Shoto remarked on his statement, "I'd say we're luckier just to be alive". I was cocky, "Well we'd still be fighting if not for me in some part". Tenya was in a mood as he helped up Native, "It's not like you did all the work". I retorted, "Says the guy who was on his ass the entire fight. I ain't taking all credit, just saying. But um...do you guys mind if I take him from here". They gave me strange looks, "Why", asked Izuku. I came up with an explanation, "I'll bring him to the police department, have him off to Tartarus in no time. Since I have his power I'll just keep paralyzing him is all, so there won't be a struggle. Trust me on this, I can handle it. As for you guys, get that cosplayer out of here, along with Tenya, both of them are pretty injured looking". It seemed to work as they walked away, "Okay, be careful", waved Izuku. Once they were gone I called out to Toga, "Toga, over here". She came out, removing her mask, "Aww, I wanted to fight, not fair"! I rolled my own eyes, "Seriously? I have him gift-wrapped in ropes and you're complaining about a fight"? She accepted it, "Well, fine". She kneeled to his level, "Mr. Stainy I'm so glad to finally meet you! I'm your number one supporter...", she then drew her knife, "...Which is why I'm going to enjoy carving you up so much"! My power over him wore off, yet he didn't struggle, "So who are you two"? I opened up since he'd be dead anyway, "Name's Soru Koizumi, but you can call me the 'Under-Taker'". He looked up at me with his condescending stare and reddish brown colored eyes, "Another wannabe hero then? Not many villains name themselves". I shrugged, "It gets the job done, but I'm more or less neutral at the moment". He questioned, "Then why work with this obviously unhinged villain"? I answered, "This is more so just for her, I'm helping is all. I have no vendetta with you and frankly, I don't mind it too much what you're doing. You see, I've killed a couple 'heroes' myself so far. Students at U.A". He understood, "I see, so you're a deceiver. Not very moral". I corrected his stance on it, "And your method is"?

He continued, "I do this for no glory, just for the world to change for the better. For 'heroes' to be heroes again, like All Might". I nodded in understanding, "Your beliefs are fucked, but I can see your standing of it to an extent. I don't see All Might as a God, in fact, I am on a mission that ends with his death". Stain reflected, "Perhaps maybe that other child has properties of a true hero as well, that's why I went easy on him". I could tell he was talking about Izuku, "He's a nice guy, but he has a lot to learn. I hope I don't need to kill him as well during our attack on the U.A". He kept on talking, "So you're a villain, are you"? I clarified, "I'm neither hero nor villain at this point, more so a vigilante like you. I don't like to see death unless say, someone deserves it. I also don't like to injure, especially kill females, it's morally bankrupt in my book. We aren't entirely different". He seemed to agree a little, "Your methods are tainted, but I admire your conviction and strong determination". I decided to tell him something before Toga would strike him down, "One last thing. If you would appreciate you, there is one 'pro hero' I would love to see at the end of a sharp sword". He was listening, "Who would that be"? I responded, "Endeavor. That motherfucker is scum! I know what he's done, and it's more of a crime than anything I've heard at least". Stain asked, "What's that"? I went on, "He might be loved by his fans for being a rescuer and being violent but his violence is exactly why I want him dead. It might sound minor to you, but I've heard the stories, just hearing Shoto ramble and with the old news reports. That evil bastard might as well have performed cardinal sins. He not only raised his child and literally 'bred' him just for his own gains, but 'trained' him. No mercy to his own son with these so-called exercises, I know the truth. But my personal gripe is what he did to his wife. Not only was he a cruel father, but he more or less never even loved her, just married for the child to gain specific powers. Every time she tried to do or say something to protect her son he would BEAT her! One day she went snapped and ended up burning her child, so she was sent to a mental institute for some time. That's why I wanted him to suffer".

He was curious, "How do you know this? Why do you care"? I answered, "I read the articles, you think that'd go unnoticed by media? The old papers I've read, the reports. He was charged, and only because of his reputation, he was freed! FREED! It might not be personal, but the world would be at least one percent better without him in it". Having said all he wanted to me, Stain looked to Toga, "So, you're a member of those bloodthirsty petty criminals"? She overlooked the insult, "I've wanted to meet you for so long Mr. Stainy. I love what you've been doing and I want to continue your work from here on out. But first, to be like someone you must become them! Goodbye Mr. Stainy, hopefully this doesn't hurt too bad". Before she could jab his knife into him, that's when I heard Izuku and Shoto again, "Shit, hide", I shouted to her. Running to cover, the two of them reappeared, "Hey guys, why are you back"? Shoto was always a mistrusting person, "What are you doing here still"? I had to come up with something quick like always that made sense, "I wanted to learn more about him, so I figured after he was done being paralyzed I could see how his brain works". Izuku bought it easily, being the kind kid he was, "Okay, I guess that's a good enough reason". Shoto was skeptical, "Well, then if it's taking so long we might as well tag along too". I tried to dissuade him but he wouldn't budge, "I can handle it as I said. I just was taking my time is all". After some insistence, I was pretty much forced to tag along with them so as not to blow my cover still, but then things picked up again as he escaped by suddenly cutting the ropes with his spare knife. Shoto scolded me, "You didn't frisk him"? I retorted, "You hadn't thought of that either obviously". If that wasn't bad enough, as we all made way into the streets there was now a clusterfuck of people waiting, including some old guy named Gran Torino and Endeavor along with some others. Stain gave a psychotic grin upon seeing Endeavor, and without another word, he began to run over to him. As everyone ran to try and protect him, Izuku managed to sneak a punch in; Stains' face mask falling off. Turning his attention to the whole opposition, he was grotesque, "Damn, he's missing his nose", I shouted. Looking around me everyone stopped dead in their tracks with a look of horror on their faces, one of the girls even falling on her ass. Taking my hand to look at the commotion, I had no adverse effects from it like the others, aside from him glaring at me with those blood-red eyes of his. I complained, "What the hell is everyone doing? Let's get him"! All of them were paralyzed with fear this time rather than his unique power itself, aside from me.

Looking over to Toga's position, she wasn't affected either, which honestly wasn't a surprise, but nonetheless, she was just impressed and in awe. Given I was the only one in the clear as he made way for Endeavor, of which I could care less, I moved in on him regardless just to end it. With just his dagger I pulled off some hard to perform rolls and dodges to avoid him getting some of my blood. Once I closed in, I finally was able to end it all by arm wrestling him for the knife he had. It was far beyond a struggle given his super strength it seemed, but I managed to win by using dirty tricks like kneeing him in the jewels. Feeling it but assumingly not at the same time, he dropped his weapon, leaving me to pick it up and stab him. Taking another taste of his vile blood, he fell to the ground once again like someone with catalepsy. After that, everyone reverted to normal being able to move again, me tossing away the knife with a smug smile on my face, "I guess I CAN hold my own, huh Shoto"? Having rubbed it in his face I proved my worth further to the two of them, but I don't think Izuku doubted me in the first place. I tied up Stain, "See, I can handle this guys. I'll take him to down to the police department for real this time". Shoto backed down, "If you insist on doing it alone. But know this; just because you're good with your power doesn't make you a good person". I just stared back blankly, as I knew he was somewhat right. He and his father didn't even exchange a glance before him and Izuku left, but he seemed to take interest in me. As everyone left but Endeavor and his sidekicks, he spoke with me personally, "That was solid work back there, what's your name kid"? I ignored him and began to start dragging Stain along, "Hey, I'm talking to you", he shouted annoyed. I did say one thing to him though, turning around, "If you're going to offer me a job as a sidekick, forget it. I'd rather be a janitor than your boy wonder you so-called 'hero'. Not saying another word between the both of us, I got to a clearing and called out for Toga who I could tell was following.

Bringing him back to the woods but far enough away from the hideout, I sat him down on the dirt just as he began to regain his senses. He stared at me with his deformities clearly visible, "So, is this how things are going to end with me? I'm fine by that". I asked, "You are, really? She's going to suck you dry and cut you up for all I know". He smirked, "I'm not a good person kid. I've killed plenty of counterfeit 'heroes', so I'd have to expect death or prison one day". I admired his bravery, but sure enough, Toga waltzed over with her knife attached to the hose of her blood sucking machine. Her four sharp teeth were showing along with her big smile, "So here it goes...I finally get to have Mr. Stainy's blood". Piercing him with the sucker he didn't even flinch, "Stain and Toga went into the woods to fetch a pail of bloood, Stain fell down and broke his crown and Toga began laughing after", she sang in her twisted look on reality, more so for herself than us. Having sucked him dry literally, I could see his bones rather easily now. She then removed her knife from the device and Stain looked her right in the eyes without emotion, as she stabbed him in the jutular, with what little blood he had spilling out. I looked to her as it was over, "What now"? She held the vat of blood in her arms, "I have what I want, that's what. You've helped me accomplish one of my dreams. Now I can become Stain anytime I want". I wasn't very enthusiastic, as it wasn't my thing, but it was nice seeing her happy even if the reason for so was crazy, "So, are we good"? Toga nodded her head, "I'd say we're better than good. In fact, I want to do something, so hold still". Raising my eyebrow she drew her knife and cleaned off the blood from Stain. I wanted to back up but I didn't, "Ow"! She cut me, two slashes across my arm and a light one on my cheek. I placed my hand to the face injury, "What was that for"? She wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulders, leaning in with her surprisingly minty smelling breath grazing my nose she was so close. I just watched as if I were paralyzed, "You look better with a few wounds and blood handsome", she said with an actual smile and her usual blush, but it seemed different. "You said you liked me", she brought up. I responded "I do, yes. Why do you bring it up"? She continued, "I've never really thought of kissing and all that, just relationships. I still think Izuku would make a pretty cute boyfriend, but I'm willing to give you a real shot now if you want. You're already a member, and you're much more confident with me". Her lips were inches from mine, "I'll admit it, I kind of like you. And here, you just willingly helped me out with Stain even if it was for personal gain or not. So...aren't you going to say anything". I got her message, and with it being on my mind as well I spoke up, "Do you, want to go on a date sometime"? It seemed that was the answer she was looking for, but it also looked like not the exact one, like she wanted more, "Well, as long as you don't rufy me, sure. Don't expect me to know everything though, I've never been this close to a boy before, except maybe Twice". 


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: The U.A Sports Festival, at least part of it. Soru must participate like everyone else, but fail or not there are no real consequences given his lack of interest in impressing the big wigs and such. He also finally gets to meet more of the students who attend the school.

Chapter 16

It was time, the U.A Sports Festival everyone was talking about and I hadn't undergone training like the others. I didn't worry about it too much though, it wasn't a grade and if so I wasn't informed, but one thing's for sure, this would be a lot of fun. After my usual morning ritual of brushing, eating and showering, I headed to 1-A and sat between Momo and Izukua as assigned. Most people were out of their seats though, talking about the Festival. Given the Festival was all day I knew right off the bat I might as well join in with everyone. There wasn't time though, as Mr. Aizawa came in to announce to everyone to head outside; the only things I had for breakfast were orange juice and toast. On the way outside through the tunnel halls, I caught up to my pals, "Hey guys, any idea how this is going to go"? Momo fixed her hair, "None of us really know. Allegedly last year it was completely different but this time it's just as random from what we've heard. *sigh*, I hope I do well". I patted her back gently, "I'm sure you'll do amazing. Don't worry about it. Even if you or the others get last place you're all winners regardless, your powers are more than valuable to any sensible 'pro' looking for a sidekick at the very minimum". Sadly only she was able to hear my words as the tunnel was crowded and cramped with others, like New York City in the fact I could barely hear myself talking over the others. Momo smiled, "Thanks Koizumi. You definitely put consideration in what you say". I smiled back, "I try to". Once we were outside, the sun shined down and it got a whole lot louder, as the stadium was filled to the brim with what must've been at least around maybe one hundred thousand people cheering. Upon basically just standing there I was approached by Katsuki, who had a hateful look in his eyes but on the other hand that was normal.

He spoke up, some people witnessing, "You're the quirk stealer right"? I just nodded, "I'm going to obliterate you". I was aggressive back, "Don't use words you don't know the meaning to jackass". He grabbed my shirt, "What'd you say"?! I shoved him off, "Listen, if you really want to beat me, then do it in the competition. Hold off, is all I'm saying". Seeing the truth to that, he walked away, but fixated on me, Izuku, and Shoto the most. I went to raise my fist just for him wasting my time and pushing me around, but then I felt my hand get grabbed. Turning around it was Momo who took my hand, the slightly taller than me girl cautioning me, "What"? She responded, "Be careful around Bakugo, Koizumi. He's not the type that likes losing". I asked, "Are you afraid of him"? She shook her head, "No, I just know that he's dangerous, everyone in Class 1-A knows his temper. I'm just giving you some advice". I held her hand back before releasing it, "Thanks for the heads up. I think I know who the main threats will be though. Izuku, him, Fumikage, and Shoto". I headed over through the crowd to Mina, "Hey, how's my favorite pink horned girl"? She raised and clenched her fists, "Ready! I might not be the best at the actual school parts but I know my quirk". Katsuki shouted out, "You can't even control it, stop bragging you idiot"! She shouted back, "Who you calling an idiot"?! He repeated, "You need to control you quirk", making her cower a little. I walked over to him shouting in full view of most listening, "Where's your respect asshole!? She's a lady", I shoved my index finger into his chest. He pushed me out of his face, "What's your deal, is she your girlfriend or something"? I shook my head in anger, "No, but have some chivalry you overconfident pain in the ass! Just because your power dominates others doesn't give you a free pass to act like some sort of a self-important dick"!

Ms. Kayama came over as she saw us getting physical, her purple power emanating from her half-exposed chest, "Settle down", she shouted. I tried to shout, "He started it", but before I knew it just about all the men around us in the crowd were passed up and soon was Katsuki. Accidentally taking in the scent it smelt of one of the most heavenly feminine perfumes and hormones I've ever had the privilege of taking in, but unfortunately, as I was in slight bliis I then blacked out where I stood, only hearing the impact of whomever I landed on. Waking up maybe a couple of minutes later I found myself on Tsuyu's lap, her expressionless eyes looking down at me as my eyelids flew open. I immediately sat up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to land on you". She shrugged, "Well, it's a lot less creepy than if Mineta would've gripped my chest on the way down. I just helped you over here is all". I was curious, "Why did you help me like that"? She admitted, "Well, you landed on me but Momo and the others brought you over. It just so happened that you leaned over onto me about a few seconds ago". I asked again, "You didn't care about that"? She again shrugged, "You didn't touch me or anything so it's okay. Anyways, good luck with the Festival". I wished her the same, and as I turned my attention to the stage with 'Midnight' on it as the referee. She explained everything clearly, "Alright everyone it's time for the festival! The first part is an obstacle course filled with perils. The endgame of it is a surprise but I just can't wait for some action. Head through the tunnels".

As instructed, everyone got a space at the start line and in this, I felt isolated and out of place, especially without my friends in sight. As the race began I started running, and just in the nick of time as most of the competitors were stuck in place in a split second by Shoto using his power. Looking around and observing, I saw that Tenya was temporarily stuck, so without hesitation before actually starting I ran over and touched him, "I'll take that", I shouted. Having my start I started to run when I felt the worst charlie horse of my life, two of them in my legs. Falling to my knees, two engines sprouted from my calves, this being somewhat painful due to me never having the power before in the first place. Having already lost some distance, with Shoto all the way ahead with Izuku, I stood up and took it like a man, turning up the 'gears' to top speed in order to catch up. Not long after I halted to see that there were multiple robots in the way, one of the 'obstacles', and Shoto was demolishing them along with Katsuki. Eventually, a lot of others caught up too, with Momo creating some kind of giant gun I wouldn't even have assumed she could carry. Taking a breath I set my sights on one the building-sized bots and raising my leg I accelerated right into the thing with an insanely strong kick, which even blew up its leg. Realizing this power wouldn't do me any favors in the long run, due to the unpredictability of the race just with this, I looked around to see if I could take someone else's. Then I saw Kyoka, practically kill some without efforts via her 'jacks', so going over to her I copped a feel, of her shoulder. Using exactly what she did I sent my deformed lobes towards the robot, plugging them in and with huge visible waves of vibration, it broke apart into large chunks of metal.

Before heading out, I turned back, giving Momo a thumbs up for good luck. Running as fast as I could without any powers for such, I was still being creamed by Katsuki, Shoto and even Izuku. The second phase is when I got a little worried, as the fall could maybe kill, the aptly named 'Fall' by Present Mic. I just stood there, seeing Katsuki pretty much cheat his way across with explosions and Shoto pretty much catching up with him. Izuku wasn't exactly too far behind, climbing the ropes with a metal shield on his back, "Jesus, that guy's brave. I wouldn't be doing that, but on the other hand, I don't have super strength". Before I knew it, just about everybody and their mothers caught back up, them too halting at the obstacle. Mina and Ochaco were at the forefront, me heading over, "Hey girls, how's the race going for you"? Ochaco was determined, "It's a lot easier with those two ahead of everyone. But I still intend to beat most of the class, including you. No offense though, not trying to be rude". I accepted it, "Mina, what about you"? She too was confident, "I don't really have time to talk but it's going somewhat well, even if we are getting nowhere...". She stopped, as Tsuyu got on all fours, "Tsu, what are doing"? Without a response, she hopped across one rock at a time but at great speed, "Well, that's just unfair", I joked. I then heard a familiar voice that caught everyone's attention, turning around. It was Mei, "Everyone, witness my beautiful babies in action"! Mina complained, "Hey, how come you get all that stuff"? She smiled, "All of us support students get to use all sorts of gadgets as long as we built them". I waved, "Hey Mei"! She waved back, "Oh, it's you again. Sora, or was it Soru? Ah whatever, nice to see you again. Would love to chat more but I've got a date with a finishing line". Using her jets boots she flew over without effort, her goggles honestly looking ridiculous.

As those two left I stood around with the girls, "Any ideas"? They just looked to each other, "Guess we start rope climbing", said Mina. I pointed out, "I have an idea, for me and Ochaco at least, so sorry Mina". I touched her arm, which was really smooth, "We make ourselves float to the other side". Ochaco was dismissive, "That'd take a little too long Soru, I think I'll climb with Mina". I shrugged, "Suit yourself, but I have a simple way to overcome just floating in mind". Touching myself to cause the zero gravity effect, I began to make swimming motions, heading for the other side at a decent rate, "See you soon girls". They both watched and looked a little dumbfounded, "I wish I could fly", Mina said upset. Eventually, I came up on Izuku, flying over him, "Hey there man, to give credit where it's due you're doing great"! He frowned, but immediately put back on his determined face, "Yeah, thanks! But I need to speed it up"! Getting across at least, the last part of the four-kilometer course was nearly up, then things kicked into gear worse, as I found empty space with no discernable threats. Waiting a little too long and despite seeing those two ahead still I wasn't about to take another step, and whether bad for me or not a bunch of people passed me and then I saw the plot as someone mere feet from the others stepped on the wrong spot. BOOM, that's what was heard as I saw a guy go flying into the air, "GOD DAMN" I shouted, "Are they trying to kill us"?! Eventually, he landed but was somehow alive, but now it was up to myself to figure out how to go about this. My Zero Gravity power would work but it'd be too slow to get me anywhere in a good position, then I saw Izuku finally show with the others, still carrying his shield. I called out, "Hey man, just drop it"! He refused, "No, I need it"! I shrugged once again, "Oh well, it's his choice". In the distance, Shoto and Katsuki started actually fighting, providing a pretty light show, but aside from that, I was still screwing around thinking of a real way to cross.

Eventually, I found a golden opportunity, in the form of my pink little cherub. She took a breath, "Phew, it's almost over, right", she looked to Ochaco. I ran over, "Sorry MIna, but maybe follow my lead". She saw me touch her lovely pigmented skin, "Huh"? Before she could actually respond I gained her Acid, which due to only having it a short time my skin was fine. Removing my shoes and socks, and just stuffing them in my hoody, I started to spray all in front of me. The shining liquid excreted from my skin, and with my short term idea, it actually worked rather well. As the acid touched the ground and set in fast, the mines it hit exploded, unfortunately hitting some of the others on the way. Using my feet like skates as I saw Mina do before, I slid across, spraying absolutely everywhere in front of myself to detonate the mines. On the way through I saw the pretty green-haired girl, and eventually came upon Izuku again. I slid past, "Hey again pal". Coming up on the two leaders, Shoto and Katsuki, they even were in awe as I ever so slightly passed them, "Hey guys, how's it going"? Katsuki gave his usual angry face, "YOU"! Setting his sights off Shoto for the moment, the hothead got a fist to the face via Shoto when he wasn't looking. That's when I saw the finish line and with stars in my eyes, not literally, I kept up my mix of work and play. Suddenly, I then heard a massive explosion, and like a missile, I turned around to see Izuku flying at me carrying the shield, "HOLY SH..." I couldn't get it all out. Being turned around the two of us impacted and slid past the line. As I opened my eyes I found him on top of me, but that wasn't the issue, the issue is that his lips were on mine. Inadvertently kissing, both of us backed away, me wiping my mouth, "*spit*, Sorry Izuku". He was just as shocked, I could tell from his blank face. Then everyone heard Present Mic over the intercom, "It's a tie for first place! Koizumi and Midoriya come in first"! I extended my hand, "Well"? He shook it, but then things weren't over as Shoto and Bakugo, the two powerhouses came at us full speed still fighting each other. Jumping away this time, me and Izuku barely managed to not get hit, and upon them passing it was deemed that Shoto was second, Katsuki third. 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Nothing else, just say something if you want. These next couple or few chapters with the Festival are going to be fun.

Summary: The Sports Festival continues, and with that better challenges for both Soru and the others.

Chapter 17

Finishing up the Obstacle Course of supreme bullshit as I would've called it, I managed to tie for first with Izuku but this wasn't a very good thing as I would find out in a minute or two, but nevertheless, at least I passed, a high ranking which was even better. As everyone gathered around to hear Ms. Kayama give her spiel again, I caught up with the others, "Momo, how'd you do"? She answered not very excited, "Not as good as I'd like. But I got a decent spot using some roller skates. About you though, you got first with Izuku, doesn't that make you proud"? I wouldn't lie to her, "Well, it certainly makes me feel good, but I won't get all cocky about it. A race, in hero work or otherwise is hardly as common as say a fight, so I don't see it too much as a victory. But I'm happy for you". I snuck over to Mina and Ochaco next, "Psst, how'd you girls do"? Ms. Kayama called me out, "Shut up, I'm speaking here"! I piped up, not because she scared me but because I knew I should be listening to what was next. She explained, "Depending on the placement in the previous Obstacle Course each team member up to four will be added together to equal a total number. But, as an exception for Izuku Midoriya and Soru Koizumi, the headbands, 'points' will be on their own worth ten million". He and I both were without words, so I thought instead, "Well, that's a shitty reward for first place. Now I wish I would've gotten second or something. Whatever, this means that I'll be just as big a target like him, that means I'll need a good team". Explaining the rules more it was going to be like a weird piggyback competition and depending on how many points, via stealing headbands from others, you get a larger score. The one with the most points of course wins, but there is a time limit as well meaning it's not the end of the world if the headband is taken. I looked over at Izuku, "Well, depending on the circumstances I think I'll go after the others first, this is extremely unfair and he deserves a chance".

Heading off to select a team I ran straight for Momo, "Hey Momo, want to team up"? She shook her head, "Sorry, I would but I'm joining Shoto, Denki, and Tenya". I sighed, "Alright, I'll try the others". She could tell I was upset, "Again, sorry, I'm just focusing on the contest right now, no hard feelings"? I shook my head despite the revelation, "Yeah, it's alright, I get your standing. I wish you luck". We gave each other a thumbs up as I went to Mina, "Hey Mina, want to team up"? She rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry Soru, I'm with Hanta, Ejiro, and Bakugo". I blew up for more fitting words, "HIM!? But he's the guy who not only insulted you but pretty much is the school bully". She explained, "I know but, and please don't take this too hard but, his quirk is just more powerful. It's only because of the competition that I'm choosing him, trust me. Still friends"? I let out a deep sigh, "I can't stay mad at you. Okay, for the contest but please try to stay away from him after this". She agreed, "You don't have to tell me twice". I walked away, "Hey, Soru"? I turned around and she stretched out her hand, "Go ahead". I shook her hand, mine gloveless, getting her power in the process, "Take it. Good luck out there". I hugged her, "Thanks. Sorry for going a little ballistic". Looking around I went to Izuku and Ochaco, even Mei, but they were already together, along with Fumikage, "Oh, uh, you guys are a team already"? Izuku nodded, "Sorry Soru, but if we were teamed up it'd be even worse with the double points you know"? I got it, "What about you Ochaco? I assume you're just doing it for Izuku"? She blushed, at least I think she did with her cheeks constantly looking like so, as she looked away from him, "No, uh, we're just friends. I'm looking out for him". I shrugged "Right, right. Mei"? She replied, "If I hadn't already picked I probably would've gone with you if that makes you feel better. But yeah, I'm sticking with him, sorry". I headed for Tsuyu, "Hey Tsuyu, you and me"? It was just her and Mezo but they didn't want to add anyone else, "Before you say what I think you will, sorry. We don't want to be big targets and all, I hope you understand". I shook my head in disappointment, not just for this but for the other rejections too, it made me feel like an outcast, "Yeah, I get it. Good luck you two". Then I made way for the last of my pals to see if I could join, "Toru, Kyoka"? Toru waved, "Hi Soru", she said cheerfully. Kyoka twirled her 'jacks', "If you're looking for team members we can't do it. I mean we would but our team is full. We've got Koda and Sato". I glared, "Still emotionless I see Kyoka"? She responded, "No, I just don't act all cheery like Toru. If you're looking for an apology I won't say sorry but I do hope you find someone good. Would hate to see you on the losing end just because of your point value, your quirk is pretty good". I smirked, "That sounded like a compliment". She replied back, "Don't let it go to your head. But you are a pretty decent guy, just giving you a heads up". The only people I had left as an option were the 'pretty boy' and that Ojiro guy with the tail, but I wasn't about to team up with Yuga out of principal, while I didn't really see Ojiro's power all that helpful. With this in mind and even nearly all the Class 1-B students taken as well, I then found someone who was regrettably aggressive like Bakugo, Togaru Kamikiri, the bug guy as I called him. I approached, "Hey you, 'bug guy', want to team up? I've got no one to choose really". He glared at me harshly, "What's your quirk again"? I explained, "Borrow, I can take whatever power I want from someone. Not steal but take, as in borrow of course, like share the power. Anyways, what's your"? He answered, "Razor Sharp, I can create blade all over my body". I was sold, "Now that's a great power. Well, mind teaming up"? He responded, "Only if you don't mind taking Tsunotori too, I already asked her". People thought cat videos were cute but dear lord when I got a glimpse of this girl in person I wanted to say, "Aww". She was rather friendly, "You want to join our team? Hmm.."? She started talking to Togaru and after that, she talked with me again, "Well, taking you as a team member will be a strain but, it'd be rude to leave you by yourself. You can join, just be careful I don't want to get you hurt. You'll be on the top". I accepted, "Okay, but can I ask you something"? She responded, "Yeah"? I followed up, "Can I pet you"? She looked insulted but at the same time unsure, "Um...okay". I did so, but with the back of my palm so to keep the Acid power, "You're really cute". She backed up a bit, giggling a little, "That tickled but, uh, probably don't do that again". I agreed, it was awkward, but as much as she was just another pretty little girl I'd kiss I mostly saw this one as an adorable little button despite her age.

Looking for one more person as time was almost up for picking I started speaking with her, Lord knows Togaru wouldn't. "So, you're from America"? She nodded, "Yesiree, land of the free. This is, land of the rising sun if I remember right". I confided in her just for the sake of being friendly, "Honestly, I am too. The name throws people off but I'm not from here either. At least everyone I've met funny enough speaks English". She agreed, "I know right, isn't that lucky. High five". I put on my glove and did, "You're pretty cool, nice talking with you". Then I found the next person, one I was actually interested in more than fascination, Ibara Shiozaki. I approached her, "Hey, ma'am, would you mind joining our team"? She was gratified upon my greeting, "How polite. Well, I had planned on joining some of my other classmates but, given the 'price' on your head, I think it'd be impolite of myself to refuse. What can you do"? I went over it again, "I borrow other people's powers. You could say still use yours but I'll have it too" She thought on it, "Well, as long as you aren't sinful like most of the students I've encountered, I accept". I thought in my own head, "*sigh*, A Christian girl, yeah, I'll sooner burn in hellfire before I get a chance with her. Even if I haven't killed before she probably won't enjoy me swearing". Finally having all I need, everyone got into position, and like a demolition derby, everyone turned to chaos once Ms. Kayama waved her whip. The second the real part of the contest started I was met with hungry eyes coming from everyone, but not just me, Izuku was being targetted by Katsuki, and while I wanted to help I had to focus on myself at the moment. Kyoka and Toru's team came after us first, Kyoka launching her earlobes at me like long arms. Spritzing a little acid her way I managed to hit them, giving her a little singe but not enough to seriously injure her. She pulled them back and tried to get off the acid. The guy with huge lips was really the only other real threat as there weren't any animals, and I could clearly see Toru on top. Taking out a cookie from his pocket and downing it, Sato and the others came over, his large hand reaching up to try and steal my headband. Using my acid again I shot some into his mouth to which he immediately acted like I threw ten peppers in it, which was my intention. With that distraction, I went to take Toru's band but she leaned back to get away as the others retreated. I looked down to Ibara, "Ibara, think you can grab her headband from here"? She acknowledged, "I'll try". Stretching out her hair vines she went to take it when Kyoka's earlobes recovered, touching her hair strands and vibrating her. Seeing the predicament at hand and not wanting her hurt or unconscious I looked down to Togaru, "Hey, cut her hair with your blades will ya"? He did so and she was off the hook. I concocted a somewhat devious plan real fast, "Pony, try knocking off Toru with your Horn Cannon, don't hurt her, just get her off their backs. I'll take care of Kyoka". Doing as I said, she launched a horn the moment I blasted her earlobes with acid again as we chased after them. Sure enough her horn hit Toru and she fell off onto the ground. Hopping off and snatching her band I helped her up real quick to be a gentleman, "Sorry, but I need this". Hopping back on top we looked around for what to do next, or who to target.

Sure enough, our next attacker came over, Tsuyu and Mezo. It was an odd look, to say the least, with Tsuyu literally inside of him, a weird sentence there. This beast of a man ran at us with his buff six arms and I knew as we struggled to run away, that this'd hurt. Like a tank, he collided with our little stack and I flew off like a paper airplane, the ones that fail. Hitting the ground hard he put his hands on me, he reached for my headband, "Sorry Mina, but thanks for the gift", I mumbled. Putting my acid coated hand on his arm he dropped me and I received his power. I got up to my feet, growing the same amount of arms, "Bring it, macho man"! Sending all his arms to me at once I held them all, but that's when Tsuyu stuck her tongue out of the gape atop his back, snatching my headband. Using my quick thinking I grew an extra, also placing a glove on said extra arm, grabbing her tongue as she tried retracting it, "Sorry Tsuyu, but that's mine". Taking it back and tying her tongue in the literal sense, not painful to my knowledge, I tossed it back. My teammates finally recovered and stormed over, Ibara's vines tossing Mezo across the stadium. They picked me back up, "Are you alright", she asked courteously, "Yeah, I'm fine. Nice hair". Next who came for us was Neito, one of the people on my kill list funny enough but I obviously couldn't do that here. My team actually ran up on him, so with initiative I reached out for his headband, to which I only ended up breaking Kosei's air shield instead, Neito getting greedy and putting his hand on my face, which was the only thing exposed. Smirking as he tried to activate a power, he ended up frowning, "What, but you..."? I smiled, "You can't take what's not mine". Following my lesson, I reached for his headband before clocking him in the face, "Keep your hands to yourself"! After that I could've sworn I heard some people clapping, but regardless, Sen raised his leg and tried to drill Pony ironically. Saving my teammate, I reached out my spare arm onto his clothed leg and while it gave me slight burns from the speed, I gripped it, causing his whole body to start spinning instead until he stopped himself, to which I took the opportunity to toss him like an Olympian, causing the stack to disassemble entirely. Not even paying attention to how much points we had, as it just hit me that my ten million would add to our own score, in the end, it seemed like we were in first, which was still somewhat bad.

Before we knew it another point thirsty team headed over to us, consisting of more Class 1-B students, a lovely trio of girls; Isuka Kendo, Reiko Yanagi, and Setsuna Tokage. Her power was obvious, she could beat the crap out of me, to which she promptly tried. Using her giant, 'Big Fists', I had to use all my arms just to hold her, but since these were uncovered, I incidentally caught her power. Growing them up as large as her we pretty much arm wrestled, "Urgh...hey, you're Itsuka right? I've heard a lot of good things about you, nice to meet you". She spoke back, "Same, you're Koizumi? Your quirk is way more impressive than Neito's, and at least you're polite". I started to get the 'upper hand', pushing her back some, "Hopefully we can meet again on different circumstances. Oh, just to blurt this out, hopefully, it doesn't make you uncomfortable, but you are one pretty redhead". She let out a little laugh, "Heh, thanks, you aren't bad yourself. Don't take this personally though, but I'm taking those headbands". I shook my head, "Not personal at all, I get it. Oh, and no, you're not". Shoving her away and reaching for her headband, she countered with her other fist, "Not so fast". I spoke to one of my teammates, "Ibara, use your hair". Doing as instructed she stretched some out and easily took it, "NO", she shouted. Running away after so I just waved. As time was beginning to run short and we gathered our ways up to the top, we were faced with the two big competitors, Shoto, and Katsuki's teams, with my 'former' friends. Katsuki aggressively looked at me as he ran at us, "Those headbands are mine you quirk stealing scumbag"! As his explosive punch hit me large fist, it still hurts for sure, but using said fist, I finally got a taste of his power, I clenched onto his hand and took it. I looked to my hand and while it didn't seem different I quickly had to turn defensive again, but this time Ibara protected me with her shield of hair. Katsuki began to aggressively hit it, "Out of my way you religious bitch"! I frowned and shoved her hair out of the way myself, punching him right in the face with my new explosive punch, sending him back a bit on his team members, "Watch what you say to a lady you motherfucking asshole"!

Sero then used his tape stream to try and pin all of us, which managed to nearly work. With us stuck I reached, with struggle down to Togaru, gaining Razor Sharp. Turning myself into a human pin cushion, I easily freed myself, Togaru already taking the initiative to free the girls. I taunted, "Don't you know scissors beats paper"!? Coming at us again, this time Ejiro used his power to try and knock us down, which did. Getting up immediately, I ran right towards him, taking it for myself and giving myself the same amount of treatment. Now with hard skin, I began to punch him as much as I could, which began softening his durability. Finally punching me back he laughed, "Just because you have my quirk doesn't mean you can use it properly". I countered as I lie on the ground, "Maybe not, but she can. Pony"! With him drained and soft enough the horn came at him, knocking the other down like dominoes. Getting back onto my newfound pals I got ready for the finale of this. Katsuki got back on, "Come on, get up" he shouted to them. Mina then started shooting acid, Ibara again protecting us with her hair, but that began to melt. Coming up from behind, Shoto took all the headbands while we weren't looking. Pony shouted, "Hey, those are ours. We got them fair and square". He took off, "And I took them the same way, you just weren't looking". Before we could go after him to retrieve our points again, Katsuki being as bloodthirsty as he was, now focused on defeating us rather than the headbands. Clashing with my team again, he tried to blow me up, but my reflexes were fast enough to touch his skin again and with that, get his power. Putting on both my gloves as insurance, I started to whale on him as he did me. As he managed to get continuous hits in, I started to get bruises at the very least. Mina looked up to see me in bad shape, getting pummeled, "Bakugo, enough! He doesn't even have the headbands"! He told her to shut up basically, "Don't care, just stay still"! Defying him she stepped out of formation, causing him to fall down with the others. Running over, Mina asked my teammates to lower me, "Soru, are you okay"? I coughed, "Yeah, just...really beaten up us all. Thank you". She smiled, "I'll stay here and buy you guys some time okay, consider it fair after that. Get those bands back". Getting back with my team, we headed for Shoto, and he wasn't going to be easy. 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Almost 500 views,I'm glad people are enjoying this at least a little bit, I am writing it. Message or review, doesn't matter to me.

Summary: Finishing up with the Cavarly Battle, things are getting better for Soru when it comes to his standing with his new friends. His power is becoming more and more respected among the others and maybe pro heroes too. The finale of the Festival approaches, how will he fair?

Chapter 18

Once we confronted Shoto he just gave his always serious stare, "Come to get these back", he asked the obvious. I stared him down, "Your power may be just as, if not more powerful than Katsuki's, but your problem is that you use just ice too much. In fact, I'm going to prove Momo wrong for having chosen you over me". He responded, "I can respect that, but don't expect me to just give these back to you". Ordering the others to charge forth at them, Tenya quickly took everyone out of the way, following with Denki blasting us with electricity. The others and I felt the large jolt, and surprisingly it didn't kill us, but it did make me angry. I had to concentrate on an idea, "Okay, let's see. I need to take out Tenya first...Ibara"! I took Togaru's power, "Restrain Tenya". Sending her lovely, long sea of hair at him, she managed to snatch up one of his legs not being able to move the fastest while working with the others. Getting a grip onto his leg and pulling them over, I created a blade from my hand and broke it off, proceeding to them jam as many as I could into his 'exhausts'. Shoto tried to freeze me, but Pony blasted one of her horns to knock him back. Disoriented, I took the vulnerable moment to touch his hand by pulling him forward again. Having Shoto's extremely nice power, and with Tenya still restrained I finished up, by freezing in place some of the blades on one of his legs, then 'welding' the others into the other with fire. With the blades stuck in his legs, he couldn't use his power, at least for a while. With him dispatched I had Ibara let him go, then moved to Denki. As he tried to shock us again I created a larger blade to intake the blast, tossing it after so, and with him attempting to try it again, Ibara helped again with her shield of hair. Opening up a little hole for myself and with him preparing another charge, I used my noodle jammed a long blade into his shoulder blade, joking aside. Seeing the weapon he covered himself in an electric field, and as I was hoping for him to do so, my short term goal was accomplished. While immune to his own electricity, the blade changed that. As the electrical charge touched the blade in him it pretty much fried him to a crisp, at least his brain, as he fell over injured, "Taste your own medicine", I shouted. With two of two taken down, I tried for Shoto but Momo stopped me by creating some kind of pole, smacking my hand away. Ibara tried to reach next but again, Momo made something else, garden shears to chop it off, with Shoto in tandem freezing it too. Leaping off my team and right into Shoto, him and I began a test of strength, our hands holding and muscles straining. Having bested me in the strength department, he tossed me back onto the others, knocking us all down.

It wasn't the end, and I wasn't going to give up. Using his power, which I was really after there, I looked to Momo, "I'm sorry", I said. Using my ice side I froze her, not entirely, but everything except her head, in place, leaving her completely defenseless at least for the moment, as she could craft something to pierce it. With just Shoto left; with Tenya immobile, Denki brain dead, and Momo frozen, he was the only threat. He began to shoot streams of ice at me, myself countering with fire. Going at it and with his other teammates out of action I yelled to the Ibara again, "Get the bands"! Reaching for she managed to take one but Shoto soon used his other hand, not for fire but to smack it away. She showed me, it was my ten million point one, "Great catch"! Still going at it she tried to get the rest, but this time I used the ice side as well to shoot at his fire side arm so he couldn't keep her at bay. Taking all of our bands back including theirs, the only thing left was dispatch Shoto, but how would we do that? Then I heard some voices, seeing Izuku and the others fending off some competitors, Hiryu and Jirota. I told the others to run to them and sure enough, they did. Heading towards them I leaped to Ochaco, knocking Izuku's little tower all out of whack. Opening my eyes from the impact I was right on top of her, her eyes meeting mine, "UH...", she looked nervous. I touched her hand, "Need this, I'm sorry". Dusting her off and helping her up, I hopped back onto the others and told them to go back for Shoto. Running right at him, the others still out of action, I lept to him, making sure to make no skin contact. Dodging his blows even in close quarters, I did what I needed to and made contact with his uniform, to which he began to float away. Shoto tried to grab onto something but it was futile and soon enough he was no longer earthbound. Using his power to try and fire at us, we made sure to escape far enough, and once he realized he couldn't get back down it seemed that he accepted it. As the final minutes decreased it seemed that Izuku's team had managed to fend off and escape his own share of competitors. Commanding my team to move towards his, he prepared. Then, I ordered them to stop, making them wonder. Izuku asked, "Aren't you going to try and get our headbands"? I shook my head, "No, but I am going to do this". Keeping a good amount, I tossed over some of our headbands over into his hand. Everyone but me was shocked, "Wh..why'd you do that", he asked among the others. I smiled, "You guys deserve them. We still have enough to get first so I might as well give you enough for second. We have spares, so there you go. Continue on". He looked like he was about to cry, but before he did, the time expired. Present Mic spoke out with his big mouth, "Team Koizumi wins first place! Team Midoriya second, Team Bakugo third, and Team Shinso fourth"! After the event was over, it was time for a 'noonday break' as it was called, in other words, lunchtime. Having no need for Zero Gravity anymore I was meaning to ditch it. Ibara approached me first, "Your quirk mastery is rather exceptional Koizumi. I must admit your swearing was a little uncalled for but, I was happy to be on your team". I shook her hand, "It was nice meeting you in person Miss Shiozaki". She smiled, "Perhaps we'll see each other during the final stage". Pony came over, "That was great, we beat pretty much everyone! I feel energized"! I calmed her down, "I get how you feel, it was pretty awesome pulling off all that. We were able to take on some of the toughest SOBs in the school. Thanks for taking me on the team Pony". She smiled, "I had a lot of fun. Good luck on the final stage". Last was Togaru, and I actually thought he wanted to punch me in the face until I realized he always looked like that, to be fair I would be pissed if I looked like a giant centipede. He actually praised me, "Nice leadership out there. You could've done a lot better with orders but working together we all did a pretty decent job. Thanks for the win".

Looking over at the other teams, Bakugo was throwing a fit over his lower place, "ARGH"! Hearing footsteps behind me, I saw Momo coming over, "Hey, again, sorry about freezing you". She didn't seem to have any hard feelings, "Well, if we lost, I'm glad we lost to you. I forgot how useful your quirk really can be. That's not why I came over though. I was hoping we could just put everything that just happened behind us? It was just a contest after all". I again felt the same, "I know. I just hope you see me as a more viable partner in the future. I wanted to prove you wrong back there so that's what I did. Sorry if I rubbed it in your face". Hugging each other and making the circumstances bygones, she headed to lunch while I caught up with the others, like Mina. She straight up hugged me, "Hey, glad you're okay". I nodded, "Same to you. Hope you didn't get injured". She responded, "No, just a few scrapes, nothing major. I saw you using all those quirks though, that was spectacular. I almost wish I had it". She added, being more casual, "Just about everyone saw you give Deku some of your headbands, that was really sweet of you". I explained more in depth, "His power hurts him just for using it, and with powerhouses like Shoto and Bakugo pushing everyone around, Ochaco, Mei and him deserved them". I went on, "Thanks again for helping me out with Katsuki back there. You're a really sweet girl you know that. Energetic and cheerful, but also sweet". Mina opened up, "Well, let me tell you something. In middle school, I would actually stand up to bullies like him and even protect others if I could". I smiled at her own wide smile, which she almost always had, "You know, if any guy were to have you or Momo as a girlfriend, they'd be beyond lucky. I mean I like the others too but, you girls are just some of the absolute nicest I've met in general. Both of you have just this, energy about you, I'm glad to call you guys friends, again, all of you really". Mina was flattered, "Heh, you really like to hit on the ladies don't you"? I shrugged, "If it lets them know how much I care, then yes, I do". I wanted to lean in and kiss her but no, now not the time, if ever, "Look, uh, I hope you do really well with the last stage the Festival, same with the others. I'll be rooting for you". She playfully gave me a light punch to the arm, "I wish you the same buddy. See you at lunch". Eventually, the last stage was publically known, as tournament, more so fighting. While heading to find the others I noticed I was being stared at a lot, most of those doing it actually looked like they were impressed, but others like Katsuki looked like they wanted to ram their fist into my stomach and break my spine.

I spotted Tsuyu and decided to talk with her next, "Hi Soru-chan. You do really well in lots of situations, you know"? I accepted her statement, as she usually just spoke her mind, "Thanks Tsuyu, it seems I'm getting some real recognition lately with my power". She lightly smiled, "You can call me Tsu. I don't really talk emotionally much but just between us, I think you're an honorable person. Everyone including me saw you hand over some of your headbands to Midoriya and the others. Competition wise I think that was a bit of a mistake on your part, maybe not very fair either. But seeing your intentions I'm not entirely opposed to what you were trying to do, you didn't exactly break any rules. I appreciate how you've acted towards me and my friends". She stretched out her hand, her intent was clear, so I took it, with my glove in this case, "Glad to be considered your friend Tsu". Next, around the corner were Kyoka and Toru, "Hey girls, nice work out there". She looked at me with her near permanent RBF, looking about as enthused as she always was, blank. "It would've been better if you'd of given us a better chance", she said. I replied, "Do you really hate me Kyoka"? She rolled her eyes, "No I don't hate you, I wouldn't hang out with you if I did. Just stating the facts, you could've cut us some slack, not really me but Toru". I apologized, "I'll keep that in mind, sorry. But anyways, how you two doing"? She plugged her earlobes into her phone, "We're fine, but we didn't make it through". Toru was less critical, cause she was Toru, "It probably wouldn't have gone very well for me, I don't like to strip down all the time anyway. But I don't blame you Soru, you did great". With those words of encouragement, I saw Ochaco and Izuku talking it up, "Hey guys". Izuku came over, "Look Soru, not that we don't appreciate what you did back there but, now we're starting to wonder if we deserved it. I mostly mean me, Ochaco is actually pretty excited to advance". I reassured him, "You were dealt a bad hand, you at least deserve a shot at round three pal. Mei has zoom, not very useful in many circumstances like combat. You have a power that beats you up just for using it. You would've been in first on your own if not for me being in the way. Don't think of it as pity, just take what I gave you guys okay"? He accepted, "Well, alright. I'm going to make mom proud". I patted his back, "You do that buddy. I'm going to chat with Ochaco". I did, "Hey Ochaco". She smiled, "Thanks for the help back there, you have no idea how badly I want to win this". I nodded, "I do, you told me, remember? You want to get sponsors and stuff, be a pro for your parents. Think nothing of it, okay"? She looked like she would burst into tears too, "Just...thank you. I'll do whatever takes not to squander this". She was like a bright like with her enthusiasm and plain sweet nature, kind of like Momo and Mina, "Tell me something. How come they only had you". She took my compliment well, "That's nice of you. I was never opposed to not being an only child, but it also has to do with money too. They could barely support me let alone a second brother or sister. I get what you're saying though, thanks for that. See you round three". I made way over to Hatsume, "Mei". She stopped, taking off her goggles, "Oh it's you again. Don't have much time, I need to grab something eat, but thanks for the compensation back there. I mean we could've earned by ourselves with my babies alone but still, thanks. You're not bad Koizumi. Oh, how are my babies that I made for you working"? I let her know, "I throw better punches and my hoody is definitely lighter, so yeah, they work well. Thanks". She smiled, "Well, gotta go, bye". I couldn't get to have an actual conversation with her before she took off, me shaking my head.

Heading to lunch myself, I was unexpectedly met by Shoto. He looked me dead in the eyes, "You and Midoriya better watch yourselves out there. This time I won't hold back". I wasn't phased, "What's your problem, isn't Izuku your friend"? He answered, "Classmate. He's not my enemy, but this is personal. As for you, I just want to give you a heads up that I'm going to beat you. Now that I know how your quirk works entirely, I won't let you touch me". Walking away, I was then threatened by the ray of sunshine known as Katsuki. He stood slightly above me in his height but not by much at all, just about everyone including myself was the same height. He glared at me with his red eyes, "I'm going to destroy you", that's all he said. I taunted him, "No wonder the villains didn't want you, you're a pain in the ass"! He turned around, not saying anything, but glaring again, like he was saving up his rage; smart. During lunch, I sat with the others mostly quiet. "Hey Soru", one of them caught my attention. "Yeah", I spoke without really thinking. It was Toru, "Have you felt Mina's horns"? I gave a confused face "Why"? She went on, "You two are close, I hear Nejire did it. Tell us what they feel like". Mina looked at me unsure, "I'm not sure she liked it last time either Toru", commented Tsu. She persisted, "Come on, just one touch". Mina gave in for her, "Okay, but, be gentle". I looked to her, "What, really? You want me to do that, she just said it hurts". She sighed, "If I don't she'll keep asking so, just doing it once she won't have to ask again. So, go ahead", she said reluctantly. I took off my glove to really feel it. Planting a finger atop the one on my left side, her right, it actually felt somewhat smooth. It was flexible and while pointy at the tips naturally it felt like clear nail polish was covering it too, slippery a bit. Weirdly enough they both moved in unison as I moved it back and forth. She gave pained face, "*groan*". I stopped, "Sorry, did it hurt". She was honest, "A little bit, but thanks for being gentle". I asked, "What are they for anyways"? She didn't even know, "I'm not sure, I've never done anything with them. I just assume they're horns too". As the break was nearly over I turned my attention more so on Mina and Momo, "So, about that whole hot springs plan. The others don't mind"? Kyoka could care less, "Fine by me, he's not looking through peepholes just to see us naked". Tsu gave her thoughts, "It's alright with me, it's just going to be us relaxing, or it should be". Toru was fine too, "Well, I won't be completely naked so, okay". Ochaco's face was full of mixed emotions, "Uh, well, I guess, it won't be all that bad. He seems pretty well mannered. Just, try not to stare please". Lastly, it was the two of them; Momo was still okay with it, albeit blushing and looking awkward just talking of the subject, "Well I, I won't back out of plans we've already made. I trust him to act as he always does", she flipped her hair out of her face. Mina admitted, "I've been in situations like Toru before, I don't mind being seen naked, or at least half naked. I trust you too, plus you're not Mineta, that's a bonus". Everyone pretty much gave an amen in that department. As the time was up for all of us, those who were out headed up to the bleachers while me and the others that passed all headed out for the last phase, the Battle Tournament; this should somewhat fun. 


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: Anyone who's read the previous chapters know what I'm going to say. But sidenote, I had a fun time making this chapter so I hope you all like it.

Summary: The Battle Tournament begins. Everyone faces struggles and some proceed, where does this leave Soru?

Chapter 19

Entering back into the arena I stood by everyone else, some people even resigning from their position. Ms. Kayama began to explain the rules, "Anyone knocked out of the ring out. Anyone defeated is out, simple as that". I couldn't complain, "Short and sweet, good". Getting on the sidelines I noticed the girls weren't here, and then I saw why. Tsu, Mina, Momo, Ochaco, Kyoka, and Toru all in that order, showed up wearing cheerleading outfits. Present Mic was quick to point it out, "Look at that fan service, what's going on". I then saw Denki hidden around the corner staring, and eventually, the girls did too, "Denki I'm going to make you pay", shouted Momo. I casually walked over and with only the girls seeing him I proceeded to 'have a word' with him. One beating later I walked out and towards the girls, Momo devastated and on her knees, "Why do I always get caught up in these sorts of things. I even made these myself". I wiped my hands, lending her mine to help her up, "Hey, it's alright. Want to get a no pervert's look at it things, I think you girls all look good. Beautiful as always, and I'm not saying that because your breasts are poking out". I held her in my arms, her head on my chest, "It's alright, just go and change okay. Oh, and I made Denki see some reason, don't worry about that either. No one needs another Mineta". Toru began to cheer as Kyoka tossed her pom-poms, "Denki's such an idiot"! Toru started waving the pom-poms, "I like it, we can help the others feel better during the fights". Kyoka looked at her like she was crazy, "What"!? Tsu was indifferent, while Mina and Ochaco just stood around. Momo moved away, "Thanks, I needed that. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to change out of this". I gave Toru a thumbs up, "How about you three"? Tsu responded, "It could be more embarrassing I guess, but it's still a little degrading, I think I'll change too". Mina didn't seem as down, "Well, despite the reasons for us being in these, I think they're cute"! I took it upon myself to respond to that, "You certainly do the outfit more favors than it does you, Mina. You don't need it to look nice". She just blushed, while Ochaco looked down at her pom-poms, "The only reason I'm still wearing this is because Momo made them. But, I guess there could be more degrading things to wear". I spoke to all of them, "How about you girls get changed huh? Kyoka looks like she's going to punch someone anyways. How about you Toru"? She kept shaking the pom-poms, "I think I'll wear it a little longer, keep up the spirit". I shrugged, "All the power to you girl. Keep up the good work". Just holding back with the others over on the sidelines I bought myself some popcorn, and by that I mean I took someone else's when they weren't looking, then watched the first part of the competition. Izuku and the guy I've been looking for, Hitoshi Shinso, entered the ring and angered with his insults towards Ojiro in particular, Izukua started going ballistic, big mistake, but unlike me, I couldn't fault him for not knowing his power. Like a total jackass, only then Present Mic brought up Hitoshi's power in full, 'Brainwashing'. The moment he spoke to Hitoshi in rage, Shinso took the opportunity to commandeer his body, "Turn around and start walking", he said with a Grinch looking smile, his eyes giving the impression he hadn't slept in days, but that could just be me.

Eventually, something must've failed as Izuku, after nearly getting halfway snapped out of it as his arm glowed on its own, epic fail. He put on a grimace as he approached Hitoshi with his fists clenched. Before it even started it ended, as, while there was a struggle, Izuku kicked the everlasting crap out of him, winning the round. Next up was Shoto versus Sero the tape man, and I knew this wouldn't even be a fight. Starting off pretty okay on his end, tying up Todoroki, Sero wore his usual smug smile. But then I got a pretty nice treat, seeing Shoto's power's ultimate strength. Something in his head must've broken as he unleashed an entire glacier, encapsulating the poor student and taking up half the arena now; it was so big I could feel the chill all the way on the sidelines. Not much else happened aside from thawing out and apologizing to Hanta for the outburst, but that match wasn't even fair in my opinion. The next fight piqued my interest, as it was Ibara against that pervert Denki, who still had a bruise or two that no one seemed to question. "What do you say me and you go out after this? I'd be happy to treat you to a bite, then comfort you after your loss". I shouted, "I heard that you prick"! He looked over, me cracking my fist; he just gave a scared little look. The match began and it man that girl could handle her own. Starting off with a shock, Ibara created her shield of hair followed by an even cooler move combined. "You go Ibara", I cheered for her. Her hair strayed off of the shield and burrowed underground before bursting up and all but strangling Denki as he was suspended up in the air with a stupid look on his face from using too many volts; the match was under a minute. I started clapping with everyone else, and as she walked off the arena I saw her look this way with a little smile. Next up was Tenya battling that cute little mechanic or engineer if she preferred; Mei. But it wouldn't go at all what was expected, as she didn't even care it seemed, actually going out of her way to avoid fighting him. Starting off simple enough, she evaded him by using some sort of slanted stilts the first few times, eventually toying with him by capturing him in a net, just to let him go. It was boring, to say the least, but I appreciated her motivation, she was simply after reputation. Evading him just a little longer with her rocket boots and after being a jabberjaw, she plainly stepped out of bounds herself, leaving Tenya to win by default. I might have been the only one but I started clapping just out of how different it was, and that actually caught her attention a little, her pretty crosshair shaped eyes glancing over. After that anticlimactic 'fight', the real one started, with Mina coming into the ring, and simply just coming on in I gave a round of applause to her. Her opponent was the pretty boy, so my cheering was all for her and man she nailed it. Blasting his laser after a short taunt, Yuga was a shitty shot, but it could simply be my pink cherub was just better in every single way. Dodging each of his blasts without a scratch, she worked her 'skating' techniques and danced circles around him, sliding along the ground with her acid. I was so tempted to just watch her do this all day while listening to 'Waltz of the Flowers", but watching was good too. Sabotaging his belt with her acid, he was completely helpless, and like the slight tomboy she was, Mina ended on an uppercut, knocking the 'pretty' off his face and winning the match. The entire stadium cheered, me among them, "Yeah Mina", I yelled. The pride was so visible in her smile it might as well have said it. She ran over to all of us, "Did you see that?! That's how I get things done", she bragged. I went over to her, "See, Katsuki is full of shit! You and your power are top tier period". She still had her smile on, "Thanks Soru, I'm feeling really good about that win too. Hopefully, I get some recognition after this". I added, "Whoever doesn't pick you up is a fool". Standing next to as the next match started, it was my other favorite girl, Momo, but sadly it wouldn't bode well.

Stepping onto the field, her opponent was Fumikage, "Good luck", I shouted. It seemed she was unprepared for the fight though, that or something was going on in her head. Creating a shield from thin air, she tried deflecting his shadow, the beast knocking the first shield out of her hands, forcing her to make another. Being relentless in his attacks, Momo struggled with her footing and concentration, which unfortunately led to her defeat. Not focusing on where she had her footing, Ms. Kayama called her out to inform her she had lost, devastating her. Walking over up to the bleachers and past everyone, I went after her. Her head was down and some tears were easy to spot. I lifted her head, "Momo", I said with a concerned voice; she was silent, looking back at me. She did speak after a few moments, "I lost...all that training, for nothing. I couldn't do anything". I embraced her on my own accord, "Hey, it's alright", I put a hand on the back of her head, "You weren't ready, that's all. No, let me rephrase that, you were caught off guard. All that training still meant something, I mean look at the Cavalry Battle, the amounts of various ways you use your power to make useful things. You passed the Final Exam, against one of our teachers, you ARE a winner". She finally held me back, and I was silent as well, just holding her for a few minutes without words. Letting go, she looked straight at me, "Thanks. I appreciate all the support you give me. You're right, I know that. But I do need to prepare better, it's only from this that I gain true experience, I see that. I won't let my parents down, I will become a Pro Hero no matter what", she lifted her hands, balling them up. Leaving her up there with the others, I was called down, it was my turn. Entering the arena I snuck a touch on one of the random students, Juzo. Getting into the arena with Ejiro he wore the smuggest grin I'd ever seen, "What are you smiling at", I shouted. He cracked his knuckles, "My victory! I'm not letting you get near". As Present Mic blurted out 'start', he ran towards me like a maniac, so without hesitation, I leaned over and touched the ground. Running at me he fell for the trap before he had a chance to react, sinking like a rock, but it wasn't over just yet. Trying to regain his grip, I touched the ground again, trapping him in the ground. He still kept trying, "What would Crimson Riot do"? I walked over, "Who"? He responded, "Crimson Riot. You never heard of him"? I shrugged, "Nah, and before you ask I don't want you to enlighten me". On pure strength alone, it looked like I was in trouble for a second, as he burst out of the ground, climbing out with dirt all over his outfit. I kept a straight face but, "Well, shit", I thought. Punching me right in the gut, he took my head and then slammed me to the ground, and it felt like I'd been hit by a bus, two of them. Somehow still alive, I got up and tried to evade him. My only option was to touch him, so like someone with a deathwish, I ran headfirst at him, ducking before his fist reached my face, then gripping his arm. With his arm in my hands, I tossed him away from me. Now with leverage, I activated 'Hardening', my skin doing just that despite looking more or less the same.

Ejiro got right back up with his own hardened skin on and I had to avoid his blows again, managing to evade them all, impressing some of the big wigs up in the stadium. In the distance, I could hear some random people cheering, but that wasn't important, what gave me motivation was that my friends were cheering for me, all including Mina and Momo. Taking my turn, I started punching him back, "That doesn't even phase me", he laughed. Inducing my determination further with some thought, I grabbed him by the head and performed a DDT on his ass. Falling face first and somewhat disoriented, I picked him right up and began to wail on him, his whole body until I got tired. I could actually feel his skin get weaker as it got less tough. As I felt the skin get softer, my blows got harder and harder, I made sure of it. Trying to counter me, I caught his fist, shoving it away just to continue what I had been doing. I could practically see the bruises as I went for his face over and over again. After what felt like an eternity, he just stood there, breathing exhaustingly, "Nothing personal", I told him before going for the finishing blow. Grabbing him with what remained of my stamina I held him as high as I could over my head without breaking my back, and with a drop, I made sure he landed on my knee. Looking all around me, everything was quiet until a sudden burst of the entire stadium cheering happened. Seemingly out for the count, I then did something no one seemed to expect. While defeated I guess I won but taking him by the legs, I dragged Ejiro all the way across the arena and dropped him out of the ring. Ms. Kayama waved her whip, "Koizumi wins"! The nurse came over with a couple of people and took him away, "Hope he isn't too hurt", I told her. Having defeated him, my ego brew, not that I'd let that overshadow me, I was never like Katsuki, but man I felt great. I walked over to everyone except Momo who was up in the bleachers, but I could feel she would have the same thoughts as them. Izuku seemed proud as did they all, "That was intense Koizumi. I mean your first plan of attack failed and even with all that pain you got you still managed to beat him". I smiled, "Thanks man. I won't lie and say it was easy, but I'm glad I was able to take his power, that's what won it for me. If I didn't switch I would've been done for". Ochaco too was complimentative towards me, "That's exactly the kind of determination I need. I'll won't give up, just like you". I gave her my opinion, "That's a good idea but still, be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt". Izuku spoke with her, "Hey, in case you have to fight Bakugo, want some strategies"? She declined, "I don't need them, I can beat him on my own. But thanks anyway Deku". Toru, still wearing her cheerleader uniform waved her pom-poms, "That was fantastic. He punched you and slammed you, then you punched and slammed him and just, that was terrific"! Kyoka complimented me even in her own way, "That was lucky, but you really did hold your own there. Nice job". Tsu was blatant, "I'm with Jiro on this one. I think you did get lucky back there but at the same time, you did turn the tables too. I think your win was deserved". Mina was really happy for me, "I had a feeling you'd win. Nice moves too, you a fan of wrestling"? I nodded, "I'm a fan of the moves. Thanks for supporting me out there, all of you". Mina wasn't done, "Are you alright though, you've got more than a few scratches. Maybe you should go to Recovery Girl". I declined, "I'm good. Come on, let's see who's next".

The next round was honestly heartbreaking, and even blood boiling for me, Ochaco versus Katsuki. Ochaco and Katsuki had a long stare off before he even said something. As the match began she did the moving running at him, and at one point I swear he said, "now you do die". Missing the first shot she got a facefull of explosives, Izuku and Tenya shouting her name. Despite being an explosion, she just brushed off her face, going again and again. Eventually, she used her jacket as a distraction, but somehow that failed, and with one of her subsequent attempts she stupidly shouted before she could touch him. I actually wanted to jump in and save her from that monster, but I knew I'd be disqualified, and with no one else including Izuku doing anything about it, I simply stood and watched too, hoping she was alright. After minutes upon minutes of explosives, he started to get boos from the entire stadium, but that didn't phase him. Finally, as she recovered from one last explosion, she collapsed, and even Kyoka was covering her eyes, which was out of character for her. After the match, I made way for the waiting rooms, finding Izuku there too. Leaving said room, I had my turn. Entering I noticed she was on the phone, so I said nothing. She looked completely healed, but her jacket was finished. After the call she had tears, but I think they were happy ones, "Hi, Ochaco". She turned around, wiping them, "Oh, hey there Soru. Um, did you, hear any of that"? I nodded, "Only your end but, some of it. Let me guess, parents"? She responded, "Yeah, my dad". I put on a smile, "He said he was proud"? She responded again, "Yeah". I walked over to her closer, "Are you alright? That bastard nearly killed you"! She seemed okay enough, "Yeah, Recovery Girl healed all of it". She took a pause, "My dad said I can still be a Pro Hero. No rush, that I'll be a great Hero". I asked, "You're okay with that"? She admitted, "Yeah, I am. He's right, I might have lost here but that won't change how or when I do become a Pro Hero. I won't give up"! I took her, giving her a gentle hug, and she held back eventually, "You're an amazing person, just like the others. You might be in this for financial gain, but I can see you becoming great just like them too". I let go and held her shoulders, "You drive is inspirational, you know that? That drive will get you to where you want to be, no doubt. Forget about Katsuki, and forget about this contest now. Your dad is right, sooner or later, you'll succeed". She smiled, her kissable little cheeks prominent as always, "Thank you Soru. I hope, whatever you're after, you get it too. You're a good friend, just like the other, just like Deku". She put a hand on my face, "I'll be out soon. Do your best".


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: More battling and relationship building, I just love it.

Summary: The Tournament continues. Who will ultimately win and who will be Soru and his friends' next opponents?

Chapter 20

Back outside, I went back over to watch whoever was next, Izuku against Shoto. The match started off promisingly enough, but at the same time not at all. Starting off with a wave of ice headed towards Izuku, he used his power to blast it away, breaking one of his fingers in the process. The fight slowly became more talk than fight at one point and some of the shoutings were so clear I could at least hear Izuku, "Quit screwing around and use your full power! Disown your father fine but you don't deserve to be number one if you won't use everything you've got"! Upon hearing these words, and him being half frostbitten from using too much ice, Shoto froze up as Izuku, with his arms torn to shit, started to straight up punch him. After a minute or two, he woke and began to push back. Being sent to the other side of the arena, Izuku and everyone witnessed as Shoto's fire side became active, his piece of crap father coming down the bleacher stairs on the other side of the stadium to cheer him on. After one more thing being said from Todoroki, he used both fire and ice in massive quantities, the size of a tidal wave at the already injured Izuku. Cementoss and Ms. Kayama saw this was too much and began to use their powers to try and stop it, but it wasn't enough. As multiple walls of concrete blocked the way of the ice and fire, the elements pretty much destroyed them as if they weren't there. From the incredibly strong attack came an incredibly strong shockwave. Smoke covered the air and no one could see anything. The moment the smoke cleared, the concrete was rubble, and Izukua was surprisingly standing, just to fall over; Shoto's uniform half missing from his chest. With the victory going to Todoroki, Izuku was rushed to the nurse's office, with Tenya, Tsu and Ochaco following. I stood up and gathered Toru, Mina, Momo, and Kyoka, heading to the office too. Entering the room, Ochaco was the most concerned of everyone, "Is he going to be okay"? Both his arms were in a cast together with him laying on the bed, "He'll be fine, just let me do my work", the nurse said all serious. Leaving respectfully, I was persistent, "Hey, at least let me talk to him for a second", I demanded. The nurse allowed only me, "Very well, but make it quick". I walked over, "Hey Izuku, how you feeling"? He didn't move, "It definitely hurts but she gave me some painkillers. I'm alright mostly though, Recovery Girl will fix me up". I lauded him, "Damn man, you're a brick. You've got my respect if that means anything". He smiled, "Heh, thanks. It's too bad I lost, but Todoroki is far from an easy victory. I just wish I could've held out a little longer". Saying goodbye, he grabbed me for a moment more, "Hey? Do you mind letting Uraraka know that I'll be okay"? I accepted, "Sure thing". Leaving the office and back into the stadium, "Hey Ochaco, Izuku told me to let you know he'll be alright. Don't worry, if he survived that then he won't die so easily". The next few rounds would be pretty upsetting for me, starting with Ibara going up against Tenya. Being a fast target she did her best, pulling out her hair vines, but in the blink of an eye, he pretty much teleported behind her, shoving her all the way across the arena. Ms. Kayama had nothing to say but that Tenya won. I shook my head, "Poor girl, that wasn't even a fight". Heading over to her, she didn't seem to have any regrets, "Hey Ibara, sorry about your loss. You did great out there though, and I'm sure if you had someone else you would've won". She took it well, "Thank you Koizumi. I'm fine with the loss however, all it means is I need to work harder is all. Perhaps some prayers will help boost my abilities next time". I nodded, "All the power to you. I'm a God loving, and God-fearing man, so if that's what helps you out, good for you". She asked, "You fear God"? I justified, "Well, uh, no one knows what he's capable of. They say he can do anything, and people are afraid of what they don't understand so, yeah, that's my take. I've always believed though". She accepted that, "I understand. Regardless, thank you for the support. I hope you do well out there, I'll cheer you on".

Mina was up, and her opponent was Fumikage, yet another unfair fight if you ask me. The second the round started Fumikage sent out his shadow, Mina desperately trying to do something by tossing balls of acid at it. Missing and plain just not hurting it, it was a shadow after all, it collided with her so strong that her feet skidded across the dirt, falling on her rear. Ms. Kayama waved her whip again and Fumikage had won, leaving another one of my friends out of the competition, actually all of them as of right now, leaving just me. I headed over lending a hand to help her up; she took it, "Damn, I think I could've made it if I'd of moved around more like with Yuga". I patted her back, "Hey, you lasted this long, that's what matters. Him, Shoto and that prick Katsuki are the top three period, you did an excellent job, even if your only victory was with Yuga. Just the way you beat him was enough to show off all you have to offer. Technique, style, and enthusiasm, you've got them all". She beamed, "You think so"? I did, "I know so". Heading up to bleachers now with everyone else, despite being in the contest still, I sat between Momo and her. Izuku finally came out, to everyone's shock, "Deku", Ochaco brightened up. Tsu asked, "Your surgery went well"? He had one arm in a cast, the other in bandages, some of his chest, and a bandage like Ochaco's on his cheek, but other than that he looked pretty damn good for someone who should be six feet under. "Yeah, she healed me enough to walk", he responded. Ochaco was still concerned, "Shouldn't you be resting"; his excuse was that he wanted to see the matches himself. I looked over at him, "I think she's right pal. You look pretty worse for wear with all those bandages around you". He brushed off my claim, "You two should know by now, I don't give up easily. I'll be fine, let's just watch the rest, huh"? Both of us went along with it, "Alright man, if you insist". Next up was Shoto versus Tenya, and I already knew who would win, satisfying some of my upsetness from him beating Ibara. Taking the first couple moves, Todoroki didn't waste any time spreading his icebergs on both sides of his opponent, trapping him in a narrower area. Attempting to end in right there, he launched another wave of ice at Tenya, but with some fight in him he wouldn't waste it, I'll give him that. He launched himself into the air, going in for a kick, but Shoto easily evaded it. Not giving up, Tenya went in for another kick immediately after, nailing Todoroki enough to get his hand on him. Grabbing him by the shirt, Tenya sprinted for the line to get him out of bounds, and that was his last mistake. Simply touching Iida, he froze everything but his head, winning the match by immobilization. Taking a seat with the rest of us, we all anticipated the next match, Fumikage versus Katsuki. Bakugo didn't even take a breath before unleashing an explosion upon the shadow. Doing his damnedest to protect himself against the barrage of explosive fists, he was wearing it down quite quickly. Fumikage was resilient if nothing else, with his shadow keeping up with the action until Bakugo decided to take out the round winner, 'stun grenade' he called it. With a large flash of light, just about blinding the spectators, it cleared as quickly as it came and once it did, everyone saw the humiliating position of Katsuki holding him by his beak in defeat, Fumikage surrendering.

The nearly last match was entertaining, to say the least, Bakugo aginst Todoroki. Momo, who had been taking note and carefully watching every fight for experience, was leaning forward a little with her hand under her chin. Mina seemed to be enjoying the fights just like me on the other hand, but as for myself mainly I was doing what both of them were. The match started off with Shoto doing his one-track plan, shooting off constant ice waves at his enemies, but this being Bakugo, he simply punched the ice away with his explosive fists. Todoroki quickly changed his plan and straight up created another barrier taking up half the stadium again and seemingly encapsulating Katsuki. Unsurprisingly, the next thing to happen was Bakugo freeing himself, blasting a hole through the manmade glacier, wearing the same resting bitch face he always had. Flying towards him like a freaking bird, Shoto tried to protect himself, but with a miss, Katsuki got the upper hand. Grabbing him by the head and tossing him away, Todoroki created another slanted ice wall, surfing along it until Katsuki came upon him again. This time, Shoto managed to grab him and toss him away, and that's when he paused. It seemed he was debating on if he should use his fire side, and that's when Izuku gave his two cents, "Come on Todoroki! Don't give up, do your best", he shouted at the top of his lungs. Taking this to mind it seemed, that's when he began to use his full potential again. Leaping into the air and using his 'howitzer impact' I think he calls it, Bakugo went in for the win, but in a split second, I caught a glimpse of him deactivating his fire just the moment before impact. With more smoke in my face, seriously that was annoying, it settled as it always does to reveal what happened. As it cleared, Shoto was lying out of bounds on top of a large chunk of ice. Katsuki picked him up and started yelling at him for not giving it his all, and for some reason, I'm not sure why entirely, Ms. Kayama knocked him out with her power, but regardless, that was that. With the winner clear, I wasn't exactly thrilled on who MY opponent would be but was I to win I would revel in it. I stood up, Momo and Mina doing the same, with me in between. They gave me their words of support, "You can do this Soru, I believe in you", said Mina. Momo then spoke, "Same here. Be extra careful okay? If Bakugo can beat Fumikage and Todoroki, then that's a shining example of how tough he is. But, he's still human, and if you can manage to hurt him enough he'll collapse. You can do this, just get his quirk like you always do". I smiled at both of them, bringing them in for a hug at the same time, their bosoms consequently going up against me from so. They held back, "This is for you girls and every one of the students that have been pushed around by this wannabe hero". Everyone else gave me a thumbs up and smile, as I walked down to either my defeat or victory. Present Mic and his big mouth were anxious to shout out my power to everyone, "Soru Koizumi! His quirk, Borrow. Any person he touches, he gets their quirk without limits. Pretty cool if you ask me"! Everyone cheered, so I just gave a thumbs up. Katsuki arrived on the other side, speaking to me, "So, you're my last opponent huh? I wanted more of a challenge, and Todoroki held back". I grimaced, "You think just because I rely on other people's powers, that makes me lesser than you"? He seemed to think so, "If that's all your quirk does, then what good is it if you need to rely on others to use it. You'd make a pathetic hero". I clenched my fist, "Maybe a hero. But I still don't plan on backing down! This is for everyone you've ever pushed around"! He smirked, and that's when the match began.

Waiting for me to come to him so it seemed, I stayed still for as long as I could until I realized he didn't plan on moving, "Plan on making me waste my stamina huh? Now THAT'S pathetic". Walking, not running at him, he stood still up until I was in grabbing range, to which he gave me his first explosion. Narrowly missing my face, it still kind of hit me, sending me back with some smoke. I wiped the dust off my face as the dust cleared, "One explosion? You're going easy on me". He then started the fight for real, launching himself into the air and pursuing me. Running away from him, he caught up to me in no time, to which he pulled a nasty trick, flying over and past me, multiple explosions like a mortar launcher hitting me all at once. Landing on the ground he taunted me through the smoke, "You have no chance in Hell! Why don't you just give up now to make it easier for yourself, or you'll end up like Uraraka"! I was still standing, speaking to myself, "God man, I should be fucking dead. Well, if I'm not then there's no sense in losing to this motherfucker". He saw I was still able to fight, "Argh". Taking his hand he created a ball of light and flung it in my direction, and while I tried to evade, it was still an explosion. As the 'stun grenade' let up I was temporarily unable to see but this lasted only a few seconds but was followed by me seeing he was right in my face. Going to town on me he began punching me left and right with explosive fists, and I swear I say blood. Meanwhile, in the stands, I think I could hear the others despite not being that loud, "Oh God, I can't look", Momo said covering her eyes. Mina closed her fists, "Come on Soru, you can do this! Just take his quirk"! Tsu spoke, "If he doesn't try and make a move to get Bakugo's quirk he's finished". Kyoka was covering her eyes too, with Toru being the peppy girl she was, "Keep it up, don't lose"! Ochaco was actually as concerned as Momo was to an extent, this having happened to her already, "Come on Soru. Please be okay". Having enough energy still, I took a cheap shot, as it was the best I could do. Kicking him in the groin, Bakugo fell to his knees, leaving me time to get his power, "How's that feel?! Good"? Taking the opportunity, I punched him directly in the face with the same explosive fists he was giving me. Knocking him back some, he recovered pretty quickly, "I'll kill you", he shouted even angrier than he already was. Using his 'AP Auto Cannon' next, he tried to light me up with multiple little blasts, forcing me to fly around like a madman just to not get hit. Circling around him like a bird, I took an opening as he hadn't caught up to me yet, and launched myself downwards at him for a major blow, hitting him hard. Still far from being defeated he laughed, "That's all you can muster!? Let me show you how to REALLY use my quirk"! Without a chance to react, he flew over to me, taking me by the head and beginning to spin himself with me around in mid-air, before tossing me away. Nearly going out of bounds, I used the explosive power to keep myself afloat and stay inside the boundaries, landing back on solid ground, "Cheap Trick", I shouted. Deciding to use his own tricks against him I flew up to try and give him that mortar barrage from earlier but being vigilant, he wouldn't let me get above him to do it, flying up and sending me back down to earth with another punch. Hitting the ground hard, followed by him landing on top of me with another blow, I shoved him off, getting my bearings in order. Trying something to help I launched a 'stun grenade', hitting him with it and fortunately working temporarily. With Katsuki blinded for the moment, I flew up again and only then I was able to fly overhead and deliver the 'howitzer impact' of multiple explosions falling on top of him. Landing safely back down after I looked to the smoke, and sure enough, he wasn't done, coming out from it at me without warning. Taking me by the head again, I countered by slapping him away with my explosive hands.

Taking a quick breather I heard cheering, coming from a lot of people, but what mattered was that my friends were doing it too. With that added to my motivations, I lunged at him again, delivering blows in quick succession. Countering most of them with the same speed and reflexes, we were now pretty much matched, and I could see some visible bruises on him too. "You won't win", he yelled at me. I shouted back, "Save your breath then"! Going in for a kick, I got him in the leg, giving me a split second to actually get some blows in for real damage. Wailing on him without remorse, I kept punching so much he had little chance to not get hit now. As I saw him getting more injured, he knocked me back with a full body explosion, "ENOUGH"! He glared at me, "I won't lose to YOU"! Charging up the 'AP Shot', this time it wasn't the auto cannon version, "I'm going to WIN"! Shooting his explosive ball of death right at me, it came as quickly as a car would upon impact of a person, except it felt way worse, not even like a bus, but like being in a plane crash. The fire and 'shrapnel' sent me to the ground, the pain was almost unbearable, and while I wasn't getting any burns it sure felt like I was. My friends, Mina and Momo, in particular, covered their mouths, "*GASP*"! Smiling like the devil, I'm pretty sure he was, he thought he had indeed won. But, I still came back out, "WHAT!? How, how are you still standing, just drop already"! He tossed multiple explosions my way, Cementoss even wondering if he should use his barricades. Sure enough, he did, and that's when I shouted out to everyone's surprise, "NO! I'm ending this"! As the barricades came between the two of us and Ms. Kayama went to rip some of her clothing, I blew up the walls and flew at him, evading the projectile explosions with all my power. Breaking through the hard walls barely weakened me at this point, and with one final blow he couldn't stop, I took Katsuki by the head and slammed him into the ground, skidding him across it, "TAKE THIS"! Still conscious he looked up at me, and with my pent up anger, I started to punch him into submission, "I...WILL...NOT...LOSE"! With that, he fell unconscious, and I stood up and got off of him. The stadium went silent, Ms. Kayama and even that loud mouth Present Mic not saying anything.

I looked all around and it was like I was somewhere else with all this quiet, just staring. Eventually, Ms. Kayama finally spoke up, "Bakugo is unable to go on. The winner is Koizumi"! Right after that, the entire stadium began to cheer, all for me, something I never would have expected. I had won the contest, and most importantly, I had beaten Katsuki. That's when All Might himself came down over to me in his muscular form, shaking my hand without a word. He eventually spoke up, "That was a fantastic display young lad! Your refusal to give up, how did you do it"? I looked up at Momo and Mina, "I refused, that's all I can really say. I didn't want to accept defeat. It really hurt but I somehow pulled through...I don't know how, but I did, and I feel happy about it". I then got an idea, "Excuse me"? He leaned down, "Yes"? I asked, "What time is it"? He looked, "About two, why"? I smiled proudly, "I want to make an offer since I won"? He was curious, "I'm not sure what you mean, but go on". I explained, "I want to battle everyone else". He responded, "That's not part of the Festival I'm afraid". I pointed to the spectators, "Look at all these people. They've been waiting for who knows how long for this event, surely we could spare some more time. An endurance event I propose. Me against anyone who wants first place, even those who were eliminated before the battle portion". He was intrigued, "Hmm...that's a pretty bold suggestion. You'd be willing to give up your victory"? I nodded, "Yes, I would. I proved my point, but I think everyone besides Katsuki deserves a true shot at being the winner more than me". After some talking, he accepted, getting on the microphone, "May I have your attention everyone"? They all put their attention on him, "Thank you. Our winner, Soru Koizumi has a suggestion to make. Any students willing to accept the challenge of beating him themselves will be declared the real winner. All excluding Katsuki Bakugo have a shot at beating him. Does anyone want to see this"? One person did start clapping, followed by another and then the whole stadium, "Well, it looks like the people have spoken young man. All we have to do is see who is willing to challenge you. Go see your friends, I'll get things arranged with the Nezu". 


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: The last chapter was my longest yet, and I felt like I covered some real ground. Things will eventually get back to the Villains, don't worry about that though, I have a whole nother arc planned to finish things up eventually. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to leave me a message or review

Summary: Having passed and WON the U.A Sports Festival by either skill or the skin of his teeth, Soru had suggested an 'Endurance' portion of the Festival so to give others a fair shot of being the true winner. What will the outcome be?

Chapter 21

Heading back up to the bleachers with my friends, my two favorite girls were first and foremost waiting for me. "You did amazing", shouted Mina with glee. Momo had a big smile on her face, "That was one of the, if not the most intense battle I've ever seen. You just kept taking the blows, I don't know what to say. You beat Bakugo, no one else has yet to do that". I asked, "You didn't think I could"? She shook her head, "No, I'm just so impressed. I'm happy for you, you deserved that win". Kyoka spoke up, "I've got to hand it to you too Koizumi, that was pretty much nothing less than impressive". Toru, who was still wearing her uniform waved her pom-poms, "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen. Both of you didn't look like you'd give up". Tsu was even complimenting me, "It's hard to really judge that but, you did do a very good job there Soru. You used your quirk to your advantage, that's what we all need to do". Izuku came over, "I'm not sure how long I could've exerted myself like that but, even with just a basic quirk, you managed to beat Bakugo. But I have to ask, why risk giving it up"? Ochaco agreed, "That was nothing short of amazing. I'm with Deku, why'd you make up that little contest"? I explained, "I wanted to give everyone a fair shot is all. Any one of you guys, even the others from various classes. They all deserve a real chance after how much they exert themselves, even the ones who didn't win the Obstacle Course. Using your power in battle is the best way to showcase what you can really do for when you become 'pro heroes' or whatever". They all seemed to actually be on board with the news, but while that was settled, I saw Momo looking a little down, "Hey, what's wrong"? She brushed it off, "It's nothing, just forget about it". I insisted, "Come on, tell me. What is it"? She admitted, "We were all worried. After what happened with Izuku and especially Ochaco, we were I afraid you'd get killed. I was worried". I held her without a word, the others just watching. Izuku then brought up something, "So, whatever happened to Stain, did you get him to the station"? I came up with a plausible answer that wouldn't exactly implicate me, "Well that's the thing. I was jumped by some villains on the way there. I guess they didn't see me as little more than a speck of dirt so they just knocked me out. By the time I came too, he was dead". Ochaco was somewhat relieved, "Well, I don't wish death on anyone. But for our sake in the future, I guess it's good that we don't need to worry". The others too accepted it, "He was definitely not alright in the head with his methods. Hopefully, he rests in peace though", said Izuku, who seemed to have some respect for the fallen psycho.

After some waiting and getting healed by the nurse for my bruises and scrapes, I came back out to hear the news of the 'Endurance' Battle. My new competition consisted of mostly everyone in Class 1-A and 1-B while the other several classes didn't want any part of it. Since Ejiro was eliminated by me already, he and Katsuki were excluded. Around forty total students accepted included all of my friends, but two exceptions were Koji Koda, who was just a gentle guy, who had declined respectfully and Izuku who was too injured to fight further. The forty even consisted of the 'Big 3', the General Department and Department of Support Students, Hitoshi and Mei. Hitoshi seemed to want a second chance, while I think Mei just took it for more advertising time. Whether I lose or not this would be somewhat of a fun exercise for me; just me pretty much against the whole school, but one on one. Little to everyone's knowledge, this'd benefit me for when the time came, but the teachers, not taking part, of course, would be the real challenge. Everyone wished me luck, as I got into the arena to face my very first opponent, 'Pretty Boy', Yuga. I just shook my head the whole time, "You think you're up to this 'man'"? He flicked his hair, "I will best you yet Monsieur. I do appreciate this opportunity, however. May the best man, me, win". Beginning, he shot at me with his laser, but with 'Hardening' still in my possession, I blocked it by placing my arms in front of me, only giving me slight pushback. Running over at him he kept doing his best to try and get me, but I was too fast for him. Entering his personal bubble, I smashed the glass on his belt, before uppercutting him just like Mina, "Third time's a charm buddy, in other words, maybe next time". Taking him away, the next opponent was pretty much already there as I got into position. It seemed that everyone would be going in order, so the next person, unfortunately, was Mina. She pointed at me with both her index fingers, "Now this'll be a fair fight. Don't hold back just because it's me though, okay Soru"? I agreed, "Okay, but I'll do my best not to hurt you". She smiled at me warmly, but it quickly turned serious as Mic gave the go ahead. 'Skating' towards me with her acid, she began to toss some at me as well, myself using my arms for protection again.

As they began to soften I knew I had to touch her and get a replacement power. Coming up on me, Mina made sure to avoid me, circling around more so with her acid shots coming at me faster. Digging up a large rock, I lifted it up with not much struggle and tried tossing it into her abdomen to push her out of bounds or at least give me some space. As the rock came at her, she made sure to use 'Acid Veil', blocking it from hitting her, but since it was a big object, it did manage to push her away some, almost near the boundary line. She persisted, coming back over, "I'm not getting out of bounds that easily". With her determination obviously there, I had to get hands on her. As she carelessly got closer to pelt me with more acid, I followed her pattern close as she circled me over and over. Once close enough I stretched out my arm in a random area, and without paying attention she ran into it, knocking her down. Getting a touch of her soft hand, the Acid was now mine, and this fight would get a lot more interesting. Getting up and continuing to toss acid at me, I created my own shield of acid to block the shots. Due to my normal shoes, I couldn't skate, so I tried thinking of good strategies I could use. "How you holding up", I checked on her. She responded, "I'm doing great. But I'd be better if you'd surrender". I laughed, "That's not happening, even for you". Having a little plan in mind, I dropped the 'veil' and started shooting acid at her face, with the lowest possible solubility to prevent hurting her. As the liquid obscured her vision, she couldn't see where she was 'skating' and with that I ran over to jump onto her. Immobilizing her with my strength, I picked her up, holding on tightly as she struggled, "Let go", she shouted. Eventually, I let her go as her vision returned and bringing up her guard she formed more acid balls, only to hear Ms. Kayama shout I had won. Looking where she was standing, she frowned, "Damn". I stretched out my hand, "Good fight". She took it with her bright smile still forming, "Same to you. I did much better this time around". Next was Tsu, and she was about as expressionless as always, or at least no one could read her face, "You ready", I asked. She responded, "*ribbit*. Yeah, I'm ready. Don't hold back, okay"? Hopping at me with just one leap, she was right in my face, her blank eyes right in front of my own, "*ribbit*". Opening up her mouth, she wrapped her tongue around me, lifting me up and trying to toss me out. Before she could throw me though I made sure to use the Acid I still had, giving her a light burn to let me go. Dropping down a few feet but otherwise okay, I almost choked on my new frog tongue. Jumping back a little bit, Tsu tried again to get me with her tongue, so I countered with my own, literally getting us tongue-tied. Each of us pulling back, we pulled so much that we both ended up unable to hold out longer and were then flung into each other with force. Opening up my eyes, my tongue was in her mouth and hers in mine, her just staring, actually visibly nervous with some blush, "Well isn't that romantic", Mic gave his two cents. She tasted, unique to say the least, "Sorry" I said getting up and helping her do the same. Tsu responded, "That's, okay, it was an accident. But, how about we get back to fighting". Gripping both my hands and feet to the ground, I hopped back and forth to make sure not to get caught with her tongue again. Lashing at me again with it, she missed time and time again as I evaded with jumping quite easily. Seeing what I was doing, Tsu switched it, slapping me across the face with her elongated appendage, I quickly turned back around to see she was gone. Looking around vigilantly, I managed to spot her just in time, not completely invisible but camouflaged into the color of the dirt. Striking her with my own tongue, she was sent back a little, returning to visibility. Seeing as this wasn't going very well, I thought, and with that I got something. Waiting for the next time she sent her tongue at me, I just stood still until she did so. Launching it at me, I used my own frog like reflexes to put my hand in the way, grabbing her slimy tongue. Using it as leverage, I reeled her in, Tsu unable to do anything since it was attached to her. Once she was close enough, me already being right at the boundary line, I simply swung her around and tossed her outside the arena, "Koizumi wins", Ms. Kayama declared. Letting go of her tongue, Tsu came over to me, with her slouched posture, "Good fight Koizumi", we shook hands. "About, that", I brought up the earlier exchange. She had no hard feelings, and actually, I don't think she minded it very much if that blush meant anything, "It's fine, just an accident is all. That's why two people with the same quirk don't always make the best fights, without diversity things like that can happen. Don't worry about it though".

The next person to show up on the field was Tenya, but I wouldn't throw in the towel just because of a speed power. "It's very admirable for you to give everyone a chance to come out on top like this. Why is it you have no plans on becoming a Pro Hero like the rest of us"? I answered him, "I just don't have the urgency or real interest in doing so. They might protect us but really most are just glorified freelancers who get paid for using their powers. That's not what the world needs more of when there's enough of them already as it is". Starting off the battle, Iida came right at me, so I created an acid shield for protection against the impact of his foot. Taking note that I was staying still he tried to pull the same trick he did as on Ibara, ramming my shield as the bottoms of my shoes scraped the ground rapidly. I shoved back, cause while he was fast, I was still not very weak, even without powers. Dropping the shield and rolling away, he nearly crossed the line by mistake, only stopping himself inches away. The second he turned, I dowsed his glasses with acid so he couldn't see very well, forcing him to take them off. During the brief moment of vulnerability, I snagged his power so he couldn't have such an advantage on me anymore. Now with 'Engine', I ran over to start sending blows his way in rapid succession, from his chest to his face in each about five times in ten seconds flat. Countering, he gave me a roundhouse kick to the chin, knocking me away only for him to immediately follow by coming at me again with another straight kick. Seeing it coming, I ducked down and gave him a nice sweep kick, followed by pinning him with his legs. Grabbing one of his ridiculously bulky legs, I began to pull and bend it much to his pain. Using his free leg, he kicked me away again, making me fall on my back in the dirt. Getting up right away, this battle, like Tsu had told me with the same power fights, was going almost nowhere, so I needed to keep relying on my brain in the long run of things. Thinking about his weakness, I managed to get a little plan; if I run around the arena long enough, he'll run out of 'fuel', and since I drank plenty OJ this morning without thinking of getting this power, I don't have anything to worry about. Taking this idea into action, I began running around the arena aimlessly so he couldn't really predict what I'd do, giving him ample time to mess up and go out of bounds with speed control as a bonus. Chasing after me for around five minutes, I heard a little *putt putt* come from his 'exhausts' and before he could get to me he slowed to a halt, leaving only me with the speed now. Seeing he was out of luck and knew it, I ran right towards him, taking him by the arm and tossing him outside the arena, taking home the win. 


	22. Chapter 22

Summary: Continuation of the Endurance Battles

Chapter 22

I stood at this distance just watching him get up in defeat, "That's for Ibara", I said to myself with a proud little grin. It was Ochaco's turn next, waving over to me as I did the same, "Thanks again for the support back in Recovery Girl's office. My dad was right, but maybe this second chance will be the thing I need, maybe Katsuki was just too tough an opponent for me. At least here it's fairer, and even if I lose to you then I know it's not time just yet". I gave her a thumbs up, "Give me all you've got Ochaco. But know I'll do the same". She gave a determined look and nodded in agreement, "Alright, well, here it comes". The signal to start was given and we both ran towards each other at the same time with our hands outstretched. Being an agile girl if nothing else, she moved out of the way of my grab, just to touch me back, sending me into the air quickly. With the short time I had before floating off, I grabbed her hand back, taking her power again. 'Swimming' down to her I touched her with 'Zero Gravity' as well, the both of us up in the air now. She was definitely more skilled at floating around than me; Ochaco flew over at me to try and deliver a punch, me catching her fist in my palm. Tossing her away, she flew a considerable distance. Using my release while she was still somewhat off the, not enough to seriously hurt her, Uraraka hit the ground, her back to it and looking up at me, releasing as well. I fell to the ground with a face plant, and by the time I raised my head again, I saw her running around touching any debris she could find. As they flew up into the atmosphere I knew what her next move would be, a trump card to use whenever she needed. Keeping them suspended, for now, Ochaco used her touch on herself, leaping like she was on the moon with her momentum coming at me. As she closed in for the punch and released herself for maximum force, it was a long shot to succeed, and as such, I rolled out of the way in good time. Getting into hand-to-hand combat, I took a swing at her but a simple duck was all she needed to dodge and perform a counter, the counter being a gut punch. After my stomach felt the blow I clung to the ground and took hold of her leg, bringing her to my level. Both of us down on the ground with dirt getting on our outfits, I began to pull on her leg, "Argh, let go", she ached. I continued, "Not until you surrender". Ochaco didn't know the meaning and instead resorted to sending me up again, leaving me to do the same. I kept up the pain even in midair until she got the energy to kick me off with her free leg. Giving me a look not usually seen on her, she gave me a somewhat serious threatening stare as she pressed her hands together. Releasing me from the power, the objects she had levitated beforehand landed on me the exact time I hit the ground too. Rocks and other objects fell on top of me and I was stuck, but this wasn't even close to stopping me really. Shoving off the debris, I simply cracked my neck and got back up, releasing her to the ground too, "Come on Ochaco, you can do more than this". She replied, "There's only so much I can do with my power, but I still won't give up when I have my fists". Getting back into another little skirmish, I took a couple of held back swings, but that blew up in my face. Striking at her with a basic punch, Ochaco leaned to the side and took hold of my arm, taking me only to slam my face to the ground. Getting back up I did so with a little leg sweep, getting back on top as she fell down. Picking her up and giving her a tight hug to prevent much movement, I began to run towards the boundary with her. Closing into one, I put my fingertips on her just as I tossed her away with lots of force. Like a football, she floated away with my power active on her and releasing halfway during the throw, Uraraka hit the ground, out of bounds, thus ending the long fight. With the match concluded I ran over as she got up, lending her a hand, "You okay"? She dusted her face off, "Yeah, I guess. It's really disappointing that I lost twice though". I patted her on the shoulder, "As you said, it's no big deal. You'll win other real fights when the time is right. Remember what your dad said, you gave your all, and that's what matters". We shook hands and she took it pretty well, she's a good girl, very respectful and caring.

My next challenger was a little bland to my liking but since I said everyone he did still deserve a shot, Mashirao Ojiro. His obvious power was obvious, a tail, nothing more, nothing less. He was a respectable person at least, "I'm not sure why I chose to accept but, at least I have a chance to win on my own accord. Great idea to give everyone the opportunity". I just bowed to him to be polite, "Not to be rude but, aren't class numbers ranked. Like 1-A and 1-B are seperate due to A having better powers I think, than 1-B. So, if your only power is having a tail how'd you get to be in 1-A"? He rubbed the back of his head, "Not exactly sure myself. 1-B does have at least a few much better than mine but maybe it's more than that. Anyways, don't underestimate me please". The fight began and he came at me with a leap, using his tail like a catapult. Staying in place until he was up in my face, the second he was here, Ojiro turned around and began swinging his tail to create a strong enough breeze to throw me out. I took hold of it, "I'm not losing like that". Pulling both of us into the middle of the arena as he tried to get me off, it worked eventually and the battle went on. Lashing at me with his tail like a bulky whip, he managed to hit me a couple of times but nothing major. I was on my toes but let out a little yawn, "Sorry pal, but I want to end this quickly". Touching his clothes to get him floating and then putting on my gloves to prevent taking his power by mistake, I took hold of his tail and started to spin him around like a Hammer Throw until I gained good momentum. Tossing him away and deactivating the gravity power he hit the ground and skidded down towards the boundary. With that set in motion, he still had some ways to go so I ran over as fast as I could and ran right into him. Blocking me with his shoulder, I began to push hard against him so he'd get out of bounds, and finally, after a little struggling, I nearly had it. In a last-ditch effort, Ojiro tried to get me with his tail again like a scorpion but to no avail. Shoving and pushing, I kicked him in the kneecap to lessen his strength on the situation, giving me ample opportunity to finish what I started. Sending him away and out of the 'ring', victory was mine again, but I wasn't above being a good sport. As he stood up I went over and shook his hand, "There's only so much you can improve, but if it means that much to you I say become a hero. Maybe a sidekick but a hero nonetheless. Nice try man". The next battle would be more like a rematch, against Denki. Coming onto the field he just looked cautiously as I cracked my knuckles, "Yeah so, I take it you won't go easy on me"? I answered, "I won't go easy, but I won't be as brutal this time. You aren't nearly as bad as, the other guy I hear you hung out with. Just remember that women aren't objects for your sexual tendencies, just use porn if it's that bad, no need to disrespect girls to try and 'act', emphasis on act, cool. Now let's fight". Starting off promisingly enough he shot a basic volt of electricity at me, burning some of my hoody and me inside. Running at him I used my current power on and off to move erratically to not get shocked. Expending his limit rather quickly and less sparingly I yelled at him as I got closer, "Save your power for when I get there. Don't want to hit a vegetable". Getting close as said, he used a large discharge to send me back, the shock burning some of the skin on my leg through the pants. Persisting and going in for the punch, he set up a shield of electricity, once again getting me shocked. He grinned but so did I, "You can't keep doing that forever man, sooner or later you'll go over your limit". Knowing I was right he took it off and tried to shoot bolts at me again. Given the unpredictability of electricity, in general, it would mostly curve and miss me half the time and hit the other half.

Using what I learned from Ochaco, I began to look around for large objects to use as I was being shot at. Debris was scarce but from what I did find which included broken up rocks, I lifted it all and made sure they floated above him. He chuckled, "I'll just blast away all of that". Going ahead and trying to do so while also shooting me still, I waited out, repeatedly running at him to cause Denki to use the discharge, again and again, me just running away each time. Eventually, as his electricity powers faded he finally went over the limit, looking like a bigger idiot with the face he was making and giving a thumbs up for some reason. With his defenses down completely I released all the rocks and other stuff I had collected, all of it falling on top of him. After the debris hit him, he was completely out of action, me just looking down and shaking my head, "Too bad Kaminari, your power had so much potential if not for that major flaw". He was dragged out by the nurse and I waited for the next fight, Rikido Sato. It ended just as soon as it started; shoving cookies in his face, his muscles blew up to the point he was ripped, and while that was all fine and dandy, Candyman was about to taste the fail. Coming at me with Arnold Schwarzenegger pectorals, he charged at me like a maniac, me calmly holding my hands and thinking, "Oh Ochaco, sorry if I insulted you. But if I did, this power of yours is very good even if it's not meant for combat per se". With his fist coming into contact with my face imminently, I put my own hand in front of it, taking the glove off the other briefly to touch his clothing. Putting it back on, I pushed him away out of the ring, as he was powerless to do anything, and the match was won just like that, Sato not even batting an eye afterward. Looking up at the bleachers, the girls and Izuku all had friendly faces on, but on the other side of things the next fight would be a real one, Mezo Shoji, bring it on. He greeted me, "Koizumi. Are you sure you're really up to go against nearly every student in Class 1-A and 1-B? It's kind of risky, you could get killed if anything like Katsuki happens again". I responded, "Why are you concerned about me? I hardly know anything about you"? He cracked his knuckles and stretched, "I might not look like it but I'm a caring guy. Just don't like to see people unnecessarily injured". I held some respect for him in that regard, but now was the time for fighting. Both of us ran to get into close quarters, I wasn't afraid, and Mezo began to combat me with his six arms. Deciding to finally take an offense power over Ochaco's defensive, I touched Mezo to have his as my own. Growing my own six arms, which unfortunately ripped my hoody, the two of us clashed our fists together. Being equal in strength it was a matter of time to see who would win, our twelve combined limbs gripping the other and pushing with every last muscle. Deciding to rip my pants, by growing an extra two legs, I used one of them to kick him in his. Doing it repeatedly he wasn't about to yield, so I tried something else, an extra mouth. Moving it over to his ears I yelled in it, that being enough for him to try something else as this was all going on. Growing some extra arms himself, he covered up his ears and continued to push back until finally, my constant leg kicking got to him. Kneeling down and holding it, he grew some more arms to defend himself while on the ground, me attempting to strike him. Retracting the extra mouth to use better parts, I grew yet another arm myself, delivering blows to the arms guarding his face. After multiple punches, he started to loosen up a little, but not by much. Being more forceful, I took his defending arms and moved them out of the way, growing, even more, to start actually getting him in the face. Mezo seemed to have enough at this point and shoved me away, ending our stalemate. As I recovered he struck me while I was down a couple of times. Refusing to give up I rolled away and got up much quicker, jumping at him. Raising my fist as a trick he went to counter when I followed up with a kick to the stomach. Leaving him vulnerable again for even this split second was valuable and I didn't waste any time getting in extra blows. Recovering rather quickly again given his muscle status and stamina, Shoji punched me right back where I had just done to him. The air came right out of me, and with how I'd been fighting it made sense for him to be equally as relentless to me. He started wailing on me, his crisp fists smacking me upside the head. I wasn't exactly bleeding or bruised but I wasn't about to wait on if he would so I began to block as he did beforehand.

At this point, I just wanted this to end so I upped the ante. Producing more arms on top of more I just began to swing wildly all over his entire body like an animal. It seemed to work so I kept at it, not even noticing that while doing this I was also pushing him out of the ring. After minutes of just punching, I finally noticed where we stood, and without any more waiting, I finished it with a simple spartan kick. Mezo, tired just as I was was too weakened to really put up a fight and so he fell down outside the ring without a sound, still conscious but breathing heavily. As I was declared victorious again, I held out one of my multiple hands to help him up, "One freak to another, you did exemplary". He shook mine, "You didn't do bad yourself. You've never even had my quirk right? Not bad for a beginner". I let him know a little, "Well, I do study all about everyone's powers when I have time. So don't compliment me too much". Taking a small break after the match, my looks just kept depleting it seemed, the girls and others didn't seem to care but having these scars from cutting and now a newly ripped pair of pants of hoody didn't do me any favors. With my break, I sewed up both of them, now they looked like my clothing just had surgery, but at least they were still wearable. Coming back into the arena, it was time for another one of the girls, Kyoka, "Tell me about yourself", I tried to spark a conversation. She just gesticulated her ears like always, "We haven't talked much. Just wanted to get to know you better is all". She spoke while still twirling them, "If you want to get to know me, drop by my dorm sometime. But right now, I'm here to prove my worth. I won't hold back, just a head's up". I gave her a thumbs up, "You're a pretty cool, laidback girl you know that"? The battle began, and like tentacles, she sicced her earlobes at me. I hadn't planned on using Mezo's power again just to keep things fair but also not to rip my clothes again. Swerving in and around her 'jacks', she eventually plugged one into my ear, making my head feel like it'd explode. I took hold of it, gaining her power too, and ripped it out like a needle, "FUCK", I shouted in pain. Using her power, I sent my own earlobes at her, both of ours fighting like cephalopods. Even if she beat me with her own skills here, her power really wasn't suited for combat really. Giving it a try to give her what she did to me, I sent one of my 'jacks' to plug into her head. Seeing that coming a mile away, Kyoka simply used one of her own to deflect mine. Flinging my earlobes at her head on this time, I tried to wrap mine around hers, rendering us both unable to use them. Tying them around her own, which felt weird given they were still my ears, I began to plant my feet to the ground tightly and threw my head back. Kyoka was sent forward to me a little bit, but seeing what I was doing, she started to do the same, to the point where one of us could get whiplash. Seeing as this was going nowhere, just like the other recent matches it seemed, I ran over, our earlobes still tied to each other. Stretching out my arms, sprinting to get up close, I tackled her, Kyoka being unable to get away really. My hand held her own, Jiro on the ground and struggling, "Ugh, get off". It didn't take long for her to knee me in the groin, "ARGH, low blow"! I quickly released one of her hands to punch her in the face, as gentle as I could. Finally managing to untie herself from me, she shoved her 'jacks' back into my head, but with that, I did the same to her, "Let's see he lasts longer", I said with slight anger. She started to scream and that was shortly followed by my yelling, "How long...you think you can keep this up"? Kyoka, with me still on top of her, too much in pain to shove me off really, started dripping tears it must've been bad, and the faster our hearts beat the vibrations got worse for both of us. For what seemed like an eternity of torture, I eventually won out, but at what cost, as it still hurt for only until she was knocked unconscious from the pain. Knocking her out, her earlobes fell out of my head and I released my own, picking her up in my arms, "I hope you're okay", I told her as if she could hear me. 


	23. Chapter 23

Summary: Aside from beating up his friends, Soru is somewhat enjoying his ultimate little challenge. Albeit bland given the stalemates, he is learning how to overcome each student whether through strategy or simply using their powers better than them. Nothing has changed over the last battles other than the challengers, of which still plenty remain, including none other than Shoto Todoroki

Chapter 23

After handing Kyoka to the nurse to check for any real internal injuries and whatnot, I took a seat in the dirt waiting for the next opponent. Hanta Sero came up to the ring and I just sat there looking at him with an expressionless look, "Really, tape guy? Okay". He waved over, "Hey Koizumi, you gonna go overboard like Todoroki or am I going to have a chance". I played with my earlobes to see what the appeal was to Kyoka, "It all depends how you look at it buddy. I've Kyoka's power or yours at my disposal, sounds pretty alright from my viewpoint". The round began and I sent my 'jacks' at him, Hanta doing the same with his tape. A mistake on my part, he wrapped his tape around my earlobes, wrangling me relatively quickly. Tugging a little, it hurt for sure, but I wasn't a wimp; I ran over towards him and jumped on top of him. Now on top of him, but my 'jacks' still immobilized from the tape on his arms, I restrained them and started to try and rip off what was binding them. I grabbed one of his arms and took the tape, tearing it off with all my strength, it was sturdy, to say the least. Going for the other he tried to stop me but I just kicked him in the face to end that little squabble. Ripping the other one off, my earlobes were free and now being on top still I began to punch him in the face repeatedly, "Is that all you've got"? I took Sero by the throat and jammed my 'jacks' into his ears, beginning the painful act. He yelled as I held him down, "Don't worry, it'll be over soon". Eventually, he started tearing up, and at this point, I decided maybe I should fight him more fairly to make things more interesting and less painful. I got off of him and took his power while doing so, my ears returning to normal but my elbows now like his. Hanta got up and looked at me confused, holding his head in pain, "I thought you were going to beat me, why didn't you finish it"? I explained my actions, "Just to make things a little longer and such. Plus Kyoka's power is really a lot more sinister than what she's using it for, that stuff could kill someone I guarantee. Anyways, just giving your power a try and you a fairer fight. Sound good? Nevermind, I don't care, let's do this for real". Taking it, he flung his tape over at me again, me countering by doing the same. Hitting each other's tape, we were stuck to each other, and as a little game of tug of war we began to pull each other. Gaining the upper hand with his retraction, I looked to my elbows and bit off the tape. He was flung backward towards the boundary, being unprepared for my quick thinking. With him off balance, I shot more tape at him, his legs more specifically, and with him right there I pulled, Hanta falling on his ass outside the boundary; Ms. Kayama waving her whip, "Koizumi wins again"! He stood up, "Well, I guess I should've expected as much. You're pretty good at what you do Koizumi, good match". I took the compliment, "Thanks but, listen. Just some advice, if you do plan on becoming a hero, don't be a combat one. I'd see you more like a sidekick. Sure you can defend yourself but your power is more suited for just restraining people, just some friendly advice is all. You want to be one fine, but consider just being in the background, you fight someone with strength as their power, you will fail". Nodding to me I could just tell he got the message. The next couple matches would be a doozy, and like it or not I had to fight them with what I had. Present Mic spoke up through the speakers, "Can no one stop this champion? It's been a little easy for him with the previous fights, maybe the next opponent can beat him. Fumikage Tokoyami"! The birdman took a step up to the arena, "So, rematch"? He just nodded his head, not being much of a talker. With little hope of beating him with just plain tape, my only chance was to take his power. I released my two streams of tape to try and restrain him, but his shadow cut it to shreds with its claws and talons within seconds, "Perhaps you should try a different strategy", he offered advice. Seemingly well meaning I had no real reason not to trust him. Checking my surroundings and avoiding the shadow as Fumikage began to walk over to me, I looked at the spectators more to see what they were carrying. My eyes didn't deceive me, "Hey, a lighter". Taking one of the people's lighters for cigarettes presumably, I brought it back to me. Coming closer, I simply ran right at him, igniting the tiny fire. The shadow tried to smash me with its hands, forcing me to jump around like a madman just to get in close. The next strike I ducked under and slid right to Tokoyami behind it. Just when I thought I had it, the shadow picked me up in its grasp. Taking my lighter I jammed the fire into its eye, the shadow crying out like a bird screeching. Hitting the ground, I made sure to recover before it did and leaped at Fumikage again, getting a touch on his arm; the 'Dark Shadow' power was mine again. Now that my chances were raised significantly, I summoned my own, albeit human looking shadow to combat his now.

Our shadows went at it, pummeling each other with fists and claws, feet and talons. His shadow charged into mine, blowing the both of us back. Preparing to hit it with its talons again, my shadow leaned to the left and countered with a fist to its beak. Commanding my shadow further, I was able to get it to grab his shadow by the throat, punching it repeatedly. The bird shadow struggled and found its way out of danger, but I wouldn't let it get away just like that so I made mine charge as he did his, knocking the both of them away. With little strategy left other than just beating the crap out of each other's shadows, I had to find a way to get rid of his if I could. Getting some leeway I was able to actually get my shadow to hit Fumikage himself, but the next thing he did I didn't see coming. Taking his shadow and integrating it with himself, it became a sort of full body armor. Going for the easy hit I had my shadow do hit after hit on the thing but Fumikage and his bird shadow didn't even flinch, him walking over slowly like a movie killer. Taking the lighter I still had, I covered myself in my own shadow, following as he did, and ran at him with it in hand. Attempting to hit the shadow with it again, Fumikage took me by the arm and socked me with the other, my shadow punching him back on its own accord. Trying one more time, I took off my shadow suit and came at him again, my shadow taking care of his shadow's attention. I finally managed to do it, after punching Tokoyami to daze him briefly, I singed the shadow off him with the lighter flame, right in its eyes. Taking things up a notch, his own shadow grabbed Fumikage and took him upwards out of my reach, but this just gave me an idea, "So the shadows can fly huh"? Looking at mine, it looked back at me as if it could tell what I was thinking, to which it grew its own sets of wings, taking me in its hand like King Kong. Flying up with them, I then got an even better idea, "Shadow, grab them". With just a little bit of struggle and his shadow fighting back against mine, mine beat his out and took both of them in its other hand. "Now, how about we get some sunlight", I grinned. Flying high up into the sky, but where we could still be seen and were still in bounds, my shadow lifted them above its head like an umbrella. Being exposed to the high amount of UV and sunlight, within minutes, Fumikage's shadow dissipated, out of energy, its host now at my mercy. With my own shadow losing energy and almost out, I made it land, where I would finish this. My shadow placed Fumikage on the ground, then raising both its arms it smashed him like a bug. Taking myself up on the next attack, I took him by the beak, "So, what's your next move". His response was disappointing but understandable, as he did what he did with Katsuki, "I surrender". I let him go, "Really? That's it"? He nodded, "Yes, I'm beat without my shadow. You win". Having it announced, I was once again holding first place as he walked off, "Well, good fight birdman". He just gave a thumbs up, and I waited for my next opponent, even more, dangerous but exhilarating, Shoto. His facial expression was less than enthusiastic, "You know you'd have to face me at some point, didn't you? But the question is, can you live up to everyone's expectations at this point? Just a fair warning, my quirk isn't to be taken lightly". I rolled my eyes, "Cocky aren't we"? He responded, "Not cocky, just giving you a fair warning. After what Midoriya said to me...I think I'm ready to better utilize my quirk. He was right, it's not Endeavor's, it's mine". I was just listening up until that point, "Are you talking to me or..."? Shoto looked me dead in the eyes, "Depends if you were listening or not. But either way, none of this is going to be for him, just me, and my mother. I'll become a Pro Hero on my own terms. But, I'm coming across as arrogant now aren't I? Show me what you can really do Koizumi. I won't just let you grab hold of me, but considering you got this far in your little 'Endurance Battle', you have my respect". As Ms. Kayama waved her whip, the battle began, and just as soon Todoroki walked over slowly, preparing his fire and ice hands for blasting, the ice he walked on freezing, I knew this'd be no cake walk. Lobbing a fireball my way, that was easy enough to avoid, but seconds later if not less, he tossed some ice at me which stuck, Shoto predicting I would naturally jump to the side; it had to be guessing which side I would go to though. Hitting my legs, they were frozen, the frostbite was instant and while still in the battle, I was half immobilized just by that one attack. Using my tape to latch onto the ground, I pulled myself out of the block of ice, breaking free only to be nearly frozen again by another ice ball. Deciding to get a bit reckless, my next move was to run to him head-on, jumping, leaping and otherwise dodging his fire and iceballs. The closer I got, the more likely he was to hit me, and sure enough, he at least got one more shot in, a fireball hitting me in the leg. I fell to the ground on my hands, slamming the leg multiple times against the dirt to put it out.

Now being right on top of each other, he put his hand on my own, freezing it, the ice crawling its way to the rest of my body. Tripping him up with a sweep kick, I touched his arm with my available one, and just as quickly the power was mine, and man it was extremely useful to put it lightly. Backing off, my left arm gave off a chilling aura, and my left melted off the ice in flames. As far as I could tell my hair didn't change like his and everything aside from the arms was still my own, but the difference here was which sides my parts of the power were. He stared at me, "So, now that you have it, do you think you can beat me with my own quirk? I've had years of practice after all". I lit up my fire side, "Maybe with ice, but I take it you aren't very experienced with your fire". Using the little slide he used during his fight with Katsuki, I zipped on over to him, our opposite arms clashing; my fire hitting his ice. Pushed back in a 360 spin, I managed to keep my footing and melted the slide away to get back to solid ground. I looked down at my arms, "Hmm, time to get creative". Shooting a larger stream of fire, almost equivalent to that of Dabi's, I lifted up both my arms and sprayed a stream of ice, along with fire as well. As I did this accordingly, the ice melted into water, extinguishing Shoto's flames but also managing to knock him back a ways from the pressure and quantity. He coughed a little, standing up just in time for me to blast him with fire. Receiving minor burns, he created a shield of ice to protect himself. Keeping up with my burst of flames, Todoroki smartened up as I circled around him for an opening, eventually creating a full-on capsule where I could really get to him. As I began to overheat slightly I got another idea, "I wonder if I could make weapons". Taking my cold side, I took my other hand, without flames, and squeezed the ice stream as I shot it out. After the long part, I crushed up a big ball of the stuff at the end, banging it against the ground to make it more blocky. My idea worked, and with that, I had an ice hammer, hell yeah. Using my hammer, I began hammering, for lack of a better word, on his shield. As it cracked I just kept up until I reached the center with him in it. Shoto, who obviously heard what I was doing, reached a hand out and took hold of my hammer's head, tossing me and it aside. It surprisingly didn't shatter on impact, being sturdy enough, so I just picked it back up. Todoroki examined it, "Huh, I guess I never really thought too much into creating ice weapons. Nice idea, I think I'll do the same". Crafting his own hammer, he swung at me, barely missing as I swung my own back at him, both of ours hitting on point. Backing away, I quickly attacked again, slamming my hammer down on his foot, "ARGH", he shouted. Angered with the pain he shot me away with flames, me blocking them with my hammer. Throwing me a good distance back, my hammer melted from the flames, and Shoto just tossed his away, an angered look on his face, "I don't need weapons to beat you". In his rage, Shoto raised up his icy arm and it almost looked like a blizzard forming around it. In the blink of an eye, he created a huge explosion, a flash freeze if you will and before I could react to it, a massive wall of ice formed around me, about half the size of the arena. The crowd went silent as I found myself stuck inside with no one able to see me. This was not the end, I refused, so I used my fire to create an equally massive wall, of fire. Heating up where the heat was visible through the ice, an explosion of fire blasted me out, turning the entire wall of ice to water. Freezing my hand to the ground so not to be dragged away by the liquid, Shoto was taken away a good distance, but like me stuck himself to the ground. Getting back up I rolled my neck around, "*crack*, Damn. Now, this is a fight". Seeing I still wasn't finished, Shoto utilized his fire and created a barrier of flames as he did to Tenya, trapping me in to an extent. Simply using my ice I put out the flames and ran head first towards him. Todoroki gave a last-second grin as I closed in to him, and in another flash, a real wall of flames appeared all around him, yet I could see him through it. Attempting to extinguish said flames, he just created more and more, eventually, it spread onto the ground coming at me like a wildfire. Acting like a firefighter at this point just to get to him, at some point he put out his own wall of flames and straight up blasted me with a stream of fire. The fire burnt my hoody, my ice arm being the only hope against this as I put it in front of myself, creating a shield as he did. Having enough of this, I made another water stream, blasting him away, his attempts to combat it with fire being futile. As the water cleared again I just plain began to punch him, landing blows to his face and stomach, "Just, give, up"! He blasted me back with a brief combination of ice and fire, "No...no, I don't think so! I didn't hold back with Izuku, so I won't with you"! In an angered state, I was in for it, as I felt the air around me cool rapidly, faster than I could use my fire side to warm it back up, but it seems he wanted just that. After the temperature reached a certain point, he began to use his fire to heat it up just as fast, and I knew exactly what he was doing. I called out as he made an ice shield to protect himself, "Are you insane?! You'll blow us both to Hell like with Izuku"! He responded, "It won't kill you, but you will be hurt". Cementoss attempted to make barriers of concrete like with Izuku but it was too late to do anything. With seconds left I was determined, making another hammer and bashing his shield open, "If I'm...going to fail like this...then you're coming with me"! Breaking open the shield, I grabbed him by the shirt and a split second later the explosion, nothing short of a radiationless nuclear blast, the last thing I saw was light. Opening my eyes, I had stuck myself into the ground with my ice powers, my legs, in particular, leaving my fire arm free. I found myself near the boundary line, with no sign of Shoto. Looking up and around, everyone looked at me and looking around better, Shoto was unconscious, out of bounds, and beaten from his own explosion blast radius. Brushing myself off with some major body aches, I stood up, garnering attention from everyone.

At this point, I was even in some disbelief, I had beaten three of the most powerful students in the school, but at the same time, I did feel I deserved it after the initiative and what I had just been put through. The arena lit up with applause from all the spectators, from students to even teachers. Stepping out as Ms. Kayama waved her 'flag', I went over to pick up Shoto, "*grunt*, Come on pal, let's take you to the nurse". Delivering him to her, I had a quick patch up for my body aches and scratches, and with that, I was good as new, especially as now, my only real threatening opponent, in my opinion, would be Momo. After my bathroom break, Momo and Mina respectively came by, "Koizumi that was amazing! Don't you realize what you've pulled off", Mina said excitedly. I knew, "I've beaten Shoto, Katsuki, and Fumikage. What of it"? She gave a pouty face, "You can't be serious. That is pretty much amazing! You really don't feel achieved from that"? I indulged her, "Well, I'd be lying if I said no. I'm not going to rub it in people's faces if I can help it, but damn that felt great". Momo fixed her hair, "I don't have much to add to that. What you just pulled off, you and Izuku are filled with so much determination I can't help but admire him, and you". I smiled at her, "I appreciate any compliments I get from you girls. But, you are going to take a shot at me, right Momo"? She nodded, "I won't back down, don't go easy on me though. We're friends, but that shouldn't change what happens after this, got it"? I agreed, "If that's how you want it, okay". The others came over, "You beat Todoroki, I'm almost speechless", said Izuku. Ochaco too was impressed as they all were, "Your quirk is incredible", she got really close to me. I allowed it, why wouldn't I, "I know I've said this plenty of times, the others too I bet. But how can you NOT become a Pro Hero? I mean with that quirk and the ways you can use it given, say Shoto's quirk, you'd be the ideal sidekick at the very least". I responded, "I'm honored to hear that Ochaco, but as of now I still have no plans to do anything like you guys". Kyoka jumped in, "Why not? I mean you've got all that potential and the admiration of just about everyone in the stands, even some teachers. If it were me, I'd reconsider". Tsu agreed, "Kyoka's got a point Soru-san. I won't pressure you into it, neither will the others but you really should give it more thought before you make the decision. This is only the first year after all". Toru was bubbly as always, still in her cheerleading outfit, "Well whatever you decide on, I think you're cool. I can't wait to fight you next". I inquired, "Next"? She answered, "Yeah, I'm going to change into my student uniform and then we'll fight. Don't worry, I won't ask you to take it easy on me". I replied, "Maybe I should though. With what I've got, you're invisibility just doesn't seem like it'd be much of a fight. I don't want to beat you unfairly". She shrugged it off, "It's fine with me. But yeah, you'd make a great Pro Hero. You go". Me, with my gloves on, took her in for a side hug, "Toru, you're so damn adorable you know that? You brighten up any room you're in". She giggled, "What's this for"? I explained, "As I said, it's hard to not just go up to you and give you a big hug is all". She held me back, she seemed to like it, "Well, keep up the good work Soru. I'll go change and meet you outside. See ya". With that, everyone left, Momo wishing me luck, and Mina giving me another light punch to the shoulder in their own affectionate ways. 


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Notes: Just the usual, reviews are welcome, any at all. Feedback, thoughts on the story or whatever else pertaining to it. Enjoy

Summary: The battle continues for Soru, and with the major threats gone, it shouldn't be nearly as difficult for him. That doesn't mean it'll be easy though

Chapter 24

Heading out to the arena, I waited for Toru to come. Once she arrived she gave a cute little wave, "I wonder if she likes me", I thought. She spoke up, "Alright, let's go", she said cheerfully". Taking off all of her clothes all I could think about was that she was now naked, running around. "Over here", she teased playfully. I was vigilant because while she could only use what it was she had, Toru was still very good at using her power. Soon enough I felt an invisible punch hit me in the face around my cheek, followed by more of the same. I attempted to grab her arm or something but she fled before I could get a hold of her, Toru repeating the same trick in multiple flurries on and off, so I knew I had to wisen up instead of grabbing at thin air. Using my powers to my advantage, I began to freeze the ground around me in a circle, and in this respect she couldn't reach me, giving enough time for me to really think, "Okay, this'll be pretty easy, but I don't want to really hurt her so...". Thinking it over in my mind for a minute more I came up with the perfect idea, just freeze her. Using my ice powers again I sprayed streams of the stuff all around me in hopes of catching her, and this being an unpredicted move Toru was caught in it. I managed to freeze her legs from the outline I could see, and with that, I exited my circle and got up close as she struggled, "*straining*, Come on". I began to freeze up her entire body up until where her head would be, but I only got halfway until she revealed a little trick up her sleeve. With the sun out and vibrant, Hagakure acted like a mirror somehow with her seethrough body and literally flashed me. Only being able to hear at the moment I was pushed down after I heard a shatter, and by the time I regained my sight, Toru was freed. I stood up, "Come on Toru, you know I'll just capture you again". With no response, I just used my basic senses and remained as quiet as possible to take a listen to my surroundings. Crouching down, I heard the sound of gravel being shifted around, so without delay, I turned to the source and blasted my ice. I caught her arm, which was now noticeable like a tag, so with that I ran after her. Toru tried to shine her 'Light Refraction' again but this time I was expecting it so I simply shut my eyes as if I were fighting Medusa. After a few moments, I reopened them, my sight still set on her frozen arm. Running at my top speed I tackled her with my gloves on and landed upon her soft body, my hands making sure to touch her shoulders. With a full grip on her, I began the freezing process again, this time succeeding in freezing her entirely, aside from her head. Ms. Kayama waved her whip like it was nothing at this point; "Brrrrrr", Toru said probably getting hypothermia at this point, so I let her out with my fire, "Are you alright? Sorry if you get sick". She put back on her student uniform, "Nah, I've been in worse conditions. Thanks for the concern though, you're such a sweet guy under that exterior". I smiled at her, "Hey, I plan on visiting Kyoka at some point. Maybe I could take a look at all of you girl's rooms, just to see what they look like"? She was eager, "That'd be fun. Just please don't go sniffing my room when you get inside. *shiver*, Mineta was such a creeper. Between the two of us, and I don't mean to be rude but, I swear he would've grown up to be some kind of rapist". I raised my brow, "Wow, that's a little...I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth, at least out of the others in comparison". She rubbed the back of her neck in guilt, "Sorry if that was too mean, I'm not usually like that. I'm just warning you is all...I would sometimes have nightmares about him...having his way". I brought up, "Wasn't he more focused on Momo"? She responded, "Yeah but, I can't control my dreams, it was just scary is all". I touched her on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I won't hurt you. I have no intention to follow in that guy's footsteps". Walking her over to the bleachers with the others, I waited for the next opponent, who unfortunately was Momo. She looked at me from across the ring with a serious face and tone, "Alright Koizumi, this is where our friendship is pushed aside. Right now it's you or me, okay? I hope none of this will affect our standing". I nodded, "Of course Momo. Even if you beat me I can't be mad at you. Nothing personal understood. With that said, go ahead and give it your all, I know you'll be a great heroine". She wanted to smile but reframed from doing so, and moments later the fight began. Creating a pair of roller skates for agility, along with a staff and shield. Freezing the ground in front of me, she began to slip around, but not for long, saving herself just in time to get off of it and circle me. Using her staff, I took a blow to the side, and when I tried to hit back she deflected my fist with her shield. Basically stuck in place, I knew I'd have to use my full power if I had any chance to beat her, except the explosion, there was no way I'd do that to her. Using my fire, she held out her shield as predicted and as such, I raised the temperature to the point of melting it. Momo had two weaknesses from what I knew; she couldn't create too much or else risk becoming weak, and anything she made, like the staff and shield, could be destroyed just like any other normal object. Seeing I was putting my own powers to use, she made a flashbang next, blinding me as Toru had done, "Damn". I then felt another blow with her staff, sweeping me off my feet and onto the ground where she began to repeatedly strike me until I rolled away. Once my vision was back I reached for her staff and took it in my hand, turning it into liquid metal, leaving her defenseless for the moment, and with that I took advantage. Using my ice, I froze her feet in place, walking over to her to land a blow. In that split second, I made another hammer, and she made a sword. As my hammer came down on her, the sword clashed with it, my strength beginning to overcome her until she cut it in half at the handle.

Using her sword to shatter the ice around her feet carefully, she risked defense for offense, making another weapon for her free hand, a metal rod. With me in close range, she began to bludgeon me with her rod until I was on my knees. Countering at one point, she tried to skate away, my only real option being to close her in. Making firewalls around us to limit her free space, Momo tossed her rod and made a fire extinguisher next, proceeding to try and put out the fires. Taking to long to do so I ran over to her, making a large ball of ice in my hand before smashing it with force. The shatter caused a bunch of sharp pieces to scatter around, hitting her and in the process, halting her progress. Tossing her sword, probably so to not lethally hurt me, Momo then created a net last second, trapping me in it, but since I could still move I didn't lose. As I burned my way out, Momo finally extinguished enough of the fire to escape. Following after her and struggling to keep up, I then remembered the ice slide and so used that to pursue her. Catching up, I jumped onto her, the both of us rolling along the ground and in the process of the fall I lost hold of her, Momo getting right up again. But then, she stopped, the boundary line being right in front of her, "Momo", I called out to her. She turned around, and in a last ditch effort, she unleashed one of her more powerful creations, a freakin' cannon. Firing it without remorse, the cannonball about half my size, hit me hard, launching me back some, and that's when I saw that this was actually to my advantage. Taking a look at her form, Momo was now looking pretty thin, and in that case, I doubt she could make anything else without risking her health. Shoving the cannonball off, I began to slide towards her, dodging the projectiles as they came at me. Once I was there she crafted a shield, which I hit straight on, in the face, leaving her opportunity to knock me back again with another cannonball, this time landing me all the way across the arena. Persisting, she kept making cannonballs to use for her cannon and it got worse, to the point she could barely hold her shield. I was worried, and as I got close again I called out to her, "Momo, please stop, you're pushing yourself"! She responded back, "I won't give up, I still have some energy". Making another, at this point, she dropped to the ground, "MOMO"! I slide over to as fast as I could, the crowd gasping; I took her in my arms, "Momo, Momo stay with me"! Me being the winner I really didn't care at the moment, and I brought her over to the nurse's office, "Nurse"! After dropping her off, I waited outside the office, where the others came over, "Is she gonna be okay", asked Kyoka. I looked down holding my hands, "I hope so. I don't want to leave her side but, I still have class 1-B to fight against I...". Ochaco reassured me, "Don't worry. When she wakes up we'll tell you. She'll be fine". With a heavy heart to an extent, I knew she would live but, I felt partially responsible, at the same time also wondering, "What were you thinking Momo"; I hope she was okay, did I push her to drain herself like that? Heading out reluctantly, I waited for the first B student, Yosetsu. Given my power and lack of enthusiasm at that moment, I didn't even bother with him as his power relied on contact. Using my ice to freeze him in place, I blasted him with fire so strong it shattered his ice prison and sent him out of bounds in seconds, "Game over buddy". My next fight was with Sen Kaibara, to whom I equally gave about as much of a fight too, maybe more than Yosetsu. Coming at me with his hands rotating like drills with his 'Gyrate' power, I at least let him get close enough to show me. The punch he landed was a lot more powerful and painful than the alternative, but I still could care less right now. Using my powers riskily, I took his hand, while it was spinning, and simply froze it, the ice spreading to his whole body until he was a full popsicle, even his head. Another easy win, but for the next guy, my former partner, I had to up the ante, at least his power would be interesting to fight. "So, guess I get to push you huh", he said with a grin. "You want to beat the crap out of me I presume"? Togaru shrugged, "If I have to, as a means of winning. You were a good partner, but that phase is over. Now I'll do whatever I can to beat you". On that note, I shot an ice stream toward his general direction, but he could see that coming easily. Protruding two long blades from his forearms, Kamakiri cut through it before it could touch him, the ice being spread past him due to it. I used my other side, "Let's see you cut through fire". Using my hand like a flamethrower, I set the ground ablaze, along with sending some his way. Again using his arm blades for protection, he withstood it fairly easily, the blades untouched and just heated at this point. Charging at me, completely ignoring the fire surrounding me, he pushed through it and stabbed me in the leg, "ARGH, FUCK"! Ripping it out, Togaru was merciless just like Katsuki, so with that said I knew this guy definitely wasn't my friend, and so I gave it my all at this point too. Getting back on my feet with some pain in between major and minor, my leg bone was still intact, my next move was to melt his blades. Upping my temperature on the fire side, I shot off lots of flames onto his forearms, the melting being beneficial to me in more than one way. As the steel turned to hot liquid, it covered his arms, with burns too, but this now prevented him or at least would cause him to struggle when producing blades there again. In the midst of his own realization, I knocked him upside the head, bending one of his mandibles even with a hot fist. Togaru was not happy, following up on me with a blade on his knee I didn't notice he made. Kneeing me in the other leg with it, he must've hit a vein or something, as I began to bleed profusely. Blasting him away with a water stream from melted ice, I took my fire and with quite a bit of hesitation, I gripped my wound with the fire, "GAH...GOD"! With it patched up, I made my next move, more of a showstopper to end this brutal fight. Enraged, that powering up my attack even more, I surrounded myself with cool air to make it stronger, I blasted everything I could muster at him in ice. Like a snowstorm, the field was covered in snowflakes blowing by as I created a giant glacier as Shoto had done so many times, snagging him deep in it but not entirely. The next thing I knew, the only thing I could see was his head sticking out, "Koizumi wins again", shouted Ms. Kayama. Present Mic added to that, "This winning streak is putting all the students to shame. It's really kind of astounding". Togaru glared at me as I walked over to him to thaw him out, "So, any thoughts? You can curse at me if it makes you feel better". Without so much as a word he walked away with his head down in shame, and I just took a seat on the ground while I waited for the next person.

Melting the entire glacier which took a couple of minutes, the dirt was all soggy now in between being mud and that kind of sand you see near the shoreline. The next guy up was named Shihai, and knowing his power, he didn't stand a chance, especially against this top tier power. I grinned, "Well, time to throw in the towel? There's nothing black to use, at least where you can reach". He cracked his knuckles, "You think just because my quirk won't work here that I'll just up and give up. I'm not like Fumikage at all, I won't surrender, so you'd better have a plan to beat me unconscious". I respected his opinion, "Yeah, surrender is kind of a cowardly thing, at least when it comes to things not being lethal in school. The only way I see myself being out is the boundary or being . With that said, come at me man". He ran at me with pure confidence, and while I could simply end this in a hot minute, I gave him and chance and entered hand-to-hand combat with him. Punching me in the face, a free punch in truth, I countered easily by grabbing his arm and freezing it. He then tried to hit with the other and I did much the same, before taking him by the shoulders and headbutting him right in the face. He backed up, recovering, and so I took another blow, leaping forward with a jab of my flame covered fist. As he prepared for the next punch, Shihai covered his face with his arms after breaking them free, but instead of what he thought I'd do, I pulled a sporadic move. Leaning and firing behind him, I forged a long slide of ice, shoving him with great force by kicking him in the stomach. Sent back by the kick he was powerless to stop from sliding and eventually he reached the end, out of bounds. Nothing more was said from him, and I took home the victory again; I couldn't exactly fault him though, his power was about as limited as it gets. My next few rivals were girls, of which I had no problem with, in fact, I welcomed them, the first was Itsuka Kendo. She was friendly as expected from her, "Hi there, nice to see you again". I nodded, "Likewise. I like your...side ponytail". She ran her fingers through it, "Thanks. So uh, are you ready to fight". I couldn't really say no, "Well, we haven't talked much. You seem like one of those caring types, Momo's kind of like that". Itsuka responded, "I'm just caring is all. Not sure I really earned this opportunity to win the whole Festival though". I gave my two cents, "Don't sell yourself short. Your power is incredibly useful, and I also know you were the one to let Ibara compete in the final stretch, just because you thought you didn't earn it. Well, this isn't about earning, you took the chance and you will get it, simple. Show me what you can do, I'm sure this'll be a good fight". She gave me a pleasant but also confident smile, "Alright, don't go easy on me though just because I'm a girl. Show me what you can do with Todoroki's quirk up close". Following her wishes, the battle began and I blasted her with my ice to try and immobilize her. Itsuka enlarged her hands ridiculously and just using those as a shield, my ice failed. Running over to me, and with reach, her giant gorilla fist socked me in the jaw, I swear I heard a crack. Changing to fire I tried to lightly burn her enough for her to back off, but that didn't work for one reason, she grabbed me. Gripping me in just one of her hands, she used her other, actually shrinking it to remove one of my gloves and touch her hand with mine. I looked to her, "Huh"? She smirked, "I know your weakness, now that you don't have Todoroki's quirk anymore, this should even the odds". Taking my gloves and putting them in my pockets, I enlarged my own fists and punched her away with them, her losing grip on me. Hitting the ground with a small thud and landing on my hands and knees, I got right up and got ready for the real fight. Ramming right into each other with open hands, we were at odds when it came to overthrowing the other. Kendo strained as did I to get the upper hand, neither of us showing any sign of withdrawing. After more than enough time of this boring encounter, I changed things up and released one of my hands, taking her by the leg and lifting her upside down. Itsuka while disoriented was still no slouch, karate chopping me in the torso to make me put her down. Getting right back up and ready for action, I took one of my hands as she did the same and just the two of them united. Soon enough and silly enough we started to arm wrestle, her nearly managing to win given her shape. 'Cheating', I took my free hand and slammed it along with herself onto the ground sideways. Before she could get up I wrapped my monkey hands around her completely, her own hands unable to break her free, "*struggling*, *breath*". Walking over to the boundary I simply dropped her down outside of it, and with that, the match ended. The two of us shrunk our hands back to normal size, and she walked over to me, "Nice fighting back there. I'm not upset about losing to you". I shook her hand, "Listen, I know you're from 1-B, but, want to maybe hang out sometime? Id like to get to know you better, a lot of the people in 1-B really". She shook it back, "Sure, you seem like a nice guy. Maybe after school when I'm free I'll wave you down. Sound good"? I accepted, "Sounds good. Nice getting to know you a little more".

The next girl was Yiu Kodai, "Hi there. You're kind of pretty, if you don't mind me saying I mean". She was silent, "You don't talk much do you"? She was still quiet, "Are you mute"? Finally, she responded, just a simple, "No", however. "Do I scare you", I asked to be polite. She shook her head, "I just, prefer to stay silent, is all". I tried to appeal to her, "Hey, don't be afraid to open up if that's your beef. I was pretty quiet myself once. Unless directly spoken to I used to prefer being silent too. At least give me a chance, I'm trying to get to know as many people as I can". She raised a point, "Well, I'm from 1-B, you won't see me much. Are you sure you want to even talk to me"? I nodded and maybe understood, "I think I see. You have self-esteem problems, right"? She was quiet again, "I'll take that as a yes. You shouldn't worry about that sort of thing, okay? You need a shoulder to lean on, consult me. I'm a good listener". Yui played with her hands, and eventually spoke up but in a low voice, as she had been, "Well, I guess I could. But, uh, maybe we should battle now"? She was right, "Oh, sorry. Yeah, let's do it". Ms. Kayama waved the whip and we were off. Deciding not to enlargen my fists, I gave her a fair shot. Coming close, with her hands balled up, Yui grabbed my hoody, causing it to grow too big, being a hindrance really. Crawling out of it, I tried to leap onto her, but she wasn't having it. Hitting the ground, she placed a hand on my shoe next, causing it to shrink to the point of crushing my foot and nearly ripping itself apart. Tossing the shoe, I took her by the throat nonaggressively and slammed her to the ground, "*cough*". Putting hands on her chest, not the breasts, I lifted her back up and grew my fist to grip her tightly. Once in my hand, I kept slamming her to the ground left and right like a rag doll until she freed herself by wiggling out. Taking the time for her own attacks, Yui kicked me in the shin to knock me down a notch, and with my face gift wrapped for the punching, she took it. Surprisingly I felt the punch, as it caused a bruise to my cheek and jolted my face to the side. Readjusting my head after a crack in my neck, I performed a simple head-on punch to her as a counter, knocking her back with big results. I was already in great shape as everyone here was, so given that, my punch sent her all the way near the boundary. With victory close enough to taste, I took no chances and ran over to her like a maniac, grabbing her face in the palm of my hand and whilst tossing outside the ring I shrunk my hand back to normal to reduce her injuries hopefully. Hitting the ground and rolling along the dirt, from the attack, she lied still and breathing heavily. The victory was obvious, and with that in my pocket I was the usual good sport and hopped out after her. She looked up as I reached out my hand for her to take it. Kodai did so rather meekly, "*hrmph*. Come on, I won't bite. Did I hurt you back there"? She just shook her head, "So uh, if it's not too much trouble...could you fix my clothes please"? Accepting my request she returned my stuff to normal, "Thanks. Say, your power could be better if it could be used on living things, but as is I still think you have potential. You struggled the whole fight but unlike Shihai you were able to show off what you can do properly. You took whatever you could use, I respect that". She gave me a lighthearted smile, "You know, just as an example really, don't actually do it. Your power would be phenomenal if used on say, safes or gold bricks or something like that". She was blank, "Yeah, I thought so. But there is always what you tried to pull back there, persistence. Anything you can get your hands on is good, and unlike the arena, there's always things lying around the environment to use. So just always keep that in mind. If anything, you could shrink down useful objects and just store them in your pockets for later. Oh, or use it on robots like in the courses, they aren't alive". Yui seemed to like that idea if she didn't already have it before, "Well, I appreciate the advice. I think that was a helpful little confidence boost. To be honest, I always thought my quirk wasn't very good, at least not compared to just about everyone else here". I asked, "Why join U.A then"? She elaborated, "It wasn't through official recommendations. I...my family is middle class. We aren't poor but, I thought to myself if I could become a Pro Heroine then that'd mean I'd have a job, which means I could support myself, and then I won't need to rely on them anymore". I was still curious, "I get you don't want to burden your parents but, aren't you a little young for a job of any kind, aside from maybe being a cashier or burger flipper"? Yui explained, "Why do you think I live in my dorm? I'm going to stay for the number of years it takes to graduate, then after getting my Hero License, I'll be able to become one. I'm already sixteen, and with me having three years after this one I'll be maybe in my twenties easily. It's a win-win". I felt for her real situation, "Well good luck with that. You seem like a well-meaning girl; if that's how you plan your future all the power to you. I think you'd make a good hero or sidekick, but regardless, don't forget my little tips, at least if you didn't already have them". Leaving her on a good note, I sat on my hands and waited another minute or so for whoever awaits.

Side Note: Since not much, if any at all is known about Yui I added my own spin on her. The only thing I know is she's quiet, so hopefully you guys like my rendition. 


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes: All the same, feedback is appreciated immensely

Summary: None needed. The one man army keeps knocking them out of the park, and soon he'll have around half if not more or less to beat given how he's done so far.

Chapter 25

Kinoko Komori was her name, and shrooms were her game. No, but seriously, her power was formidable, so I had to have my guard up regardless of my polite standing with her. Taking a 'bathroom break' before continuing, I made sure to sneak a touch on Mina when no one was looking, including her; not that I didn't trust that she'd give it to me, but to always keep my wits with me for say, if I wanted to get someone else's power without their permission. Coming back, Kinoko was on the other side of the arena, "Hi there, you're the mushroom girl"? She gave a large smile with her already rather full mouth, "That's right, let's see if I'm too 'mush' for you to handle". I gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Really? Nevermind, how come you don't show your eyes? Doesn't that hair get in the way"? She removed some with one of her pretty eyes showing; it was kind of like Mei's in that it was a cross but it was still relatively feminine, and kind of cat-like. She seemed pretty excited, "I can't wait to fight, are you ready? I'm going to grow, grow, grow until you can't see the sun". As the match began, the sun beat down and this was her chance; Komori touched the ground with all five of her fingers and with the green thumb of a power she had, mushrooms of all kinds began to cover the ground in seconds. Spreading over to my spot I sprayed my acid all over them, which took out the ones coming towards me, but there were already too many to try and destroy at once. Walking through the mounds of mushrooms, she just stood there with a wide smile, caressing a small mushroom coming out of her finger, "This is just the 'tip' of the iceberg buddy. Here, try this". Taking the mushroom and tossing it right into my mouth, I ended up swallowing it, but at least it didn't choke me. That mushroom I ate was, unfortunately, some that would come back up later on, but not during the fight; I guess I had a high tolerance, or just didn't digest it properly. Continuing with melting all of it around me, I caught up to her and took Kinoko by the shirt, "Alright, enough games". She kept smiling, "But there's always time for games". In the blink of an eye, she completely covered herself in mushrooms to act as some protection, her uncovered eye being the only thing I could see, "Let's up the ante huh"? I stated, "I'm still going to beat you". She wasn't as confident as I thought, "Of Cordyceps you could, but I still have a chance, especially with that little shroom you swallowed. You're going to look fungi stumbling around". After a few moments, I noticed there were a few hundred ants crawling towards me, "What the hell"!? She was proud, "Like it? My mushrooms are much more advanced than anything you'll find in the wild. And as for my little helpers, the mushrooms I grew take effect in seconds compared to the normal Cordyceps". The ants all had mandibles and pinchers, so with that, I needed not a moment to get out my power and start killing the little bastards. She laughed rather playfully, Kinoko was getting a kick out of this for sure, "You seem like a 'fun-guy' Koizumi. Forget the ants, it's my turn". Skipping over the mushrooms and coming over to me, she punched me right in the gut and kneed me over onto the ground, "Ugh...not bad". Komori giggled, "You're kind of cute", I said. She responded, "You're kind of cute yourself. I still have to beat you though". Getting up on my feet, I sprayed her with acid, melting her little shield of fungus and giving me a chance to grab her by the collar again. Punching her in the side, I flipped her upside down and gave her a piledriver. She moved around in slight pain, "Ugh, why aren't my mushrooms working on you"? I picked her back up, "I don't know what you're talking about but, game over". Giving her a strong enough blow to the head, I knocked her out; sending her flying a few inches and onto the ground. I shook my fist, "Sorry if that was too hard. Hopefully, we can meet again on better circumstances. Good fight though"; as if she could hear me. As she was carried off to the nurse's office, I got to thinking about Momo again, "She just needs some food is all. She'll be okay, right"?

Next up was Ibara, and I definitely didn't want to hurt such a pure girl like her. She smiled at me as she entered the ring, "Hello again". I waved to her, "Hi, how are you"? She was very cordial, "I'm quite fine right now. You're not nearly as sinful as the others in this place". I inquired, "How sinful am I exactly"? She gave her opinion, "You are relatively brutal in your attacks, and you swear. But other than that, I find you rather pleasant". I smiled back, "Well, that goes both ways. How do you want this to go? Mind if I go easy on you"? She shook her head and declined politely, "No, I would prefer a fair fight if that's okay with you. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you should treat me any different". I shrugged, "But that's my thing. I mean I'll do as you asked, but you are pretty much one of the definitions of what I find so wonderful about girls". She blushed in slight confusion, "*silent*". As the battle began, I slid on over there to get up close and take her power for my own. Ibara raised her hair as a shield, and like a wall I hit it, the stuff felt like a cactus. Removing the little pricks, I sprayed all over it, melting a hole through the hair and managing to touch her hand. She pulled me over to her, the both of us hitting and being inches apart, "Oh, um, sorry". I looked at her pleasantly, "It's okay. Heh, you smell like holy water and perfume. In other words, the church". Her mouth made a little notion like she wanted to chuckle a little, "We can speak more after this". With a jolt, she knocked me back with a bunch of her spiky hair coming out of the ground. Ditching the shield for a moment and going for the Offensive, Ibara burrowed her hair underground before bursting out and trapping everything but my feet and head like pointed coils. With my acid still at hand, I melted it away, the downside being I ended up falling a few feet. Recovering and ready as always, I sidestepped around every bursting vine of hair and managed to get in the minor blow with an acidic fist hitting her shoulderblade. Feeling the median sting of the acid, Ibara fought back with an even better version of what she just used on me. Flowing her destructively elegant hair all around, it ended up covering a huge portion of the field. The vines were seemed practically sentient the way slithered around me until cornering and entrapping me again, but this time they squeezed. My bones began to crack, not critically but painful enough to feel, "Will you yield", she asked politely. I smirked, turning up my solubility more to take the vines down another notch to equal her. Once free again, I broke out my acid spraying like a hose in each hand and got to work with melting all of it, ALL of it. The green hair dissolved into clear blue-green puddles and eventually, Ibara started running low on hair, now it was around shoulder length. I spoke back to her, "Sorry milady, but I'm not in the business of giving up so easily. You might want to reconsider your strategy. Your power is useful, but everyone has a limit, so choose what you do next wisely". She actually took my advice, "Alright, then let me try something new". Using her hair, she took two strands in the back, lifting herself up a couple of feet off the ground, the vines now acting as legs. Taking the rest of it, Ibara formed makeshift fists with her hair. Taking grand steps towards me quickly with her new form of locomotion, I was hit with her long reaching 'fist' in a hot second. Skidding across the dirt with my palms trying to hold on, I didn't get very far to the boundary line, but it was a nice try. I admired her transition, but all this meant was that I needed to work harder with my acid, so work harder I did. Making an 'Acid Veil' at my front, the vines tried to hit it, but while in the process slowly began to burn away. The longer she tried, the less hair she had, so in the end, she backed off. Dropping my little shield, I got my own idea on how to use the acid, and so taking off my hoody and shirt, I had it in mind and set in into motion. Acting like a sprinkler, my whole upper torso unleashed a fury of acid in large quantities, the solubility about the same medium power as I had been using. Protecting herself with what remained of the 'fists', the acid was flung everywhere until she was completely left with about nothing but her 'leg' vines. Putting back on my clothing, I slid on over there and took a jump up, spritzing her with some more acid midair. Hitting the ground with a thud, I wasn't done with Ibara yet. As she was downed, I took her by the feet and started to swing her around and once I had some momentum I let her go, Shiozaki heading out of bounds on her small little butt. "Koizumi wins", I heard from Ms. Kayama with slight boredom in her voice.

Heading on over and giving her my hand, I helped her up as did all the others. "Hey, nice work out there". Ibara's hair was just barely covering her ears now, "I can't help but feel I could've done better". I helped her confidence, "Nah, you did all you could. But like with Denki, your trumps and cancels out his power. With acid, it pretty much trumped yours. Tenya might've been cheap with his match against you, but speed against vines isn't exactly the best matchup. You showed your potential here and in the Cavalry Battle. I'd say did exceptionally". She smiled at my kind words, "You flatter me. Thank you for the fight. I should keep on pushing my limits, I must work on that. Now, if you would please excuse me, I need to go regrow my hair". Without much pause, the next person showed up; Jurota Shishida. He fixed his glasses, "Hello sir, are you ready to face me"? I couldn't help but talk of his appearance, "You are fifteen right? You look like bigfoot". He frowned, "Do you really need to insult me"? I shrugged, "Sorry, just pointing out the obvious. Beast huh"? He nodded, "Yep, so let's see how far I can get against your Acid quirk". Staying in his 'normal' form for a little bit longer, he dodged my acid with careful reactions until his hairy fist got me in the stomach. In the air for not even a second, he took and slammed me to the ground next. Picking me right back up, he landed another punch in the chest this time and kept it up until I stopped him. Singing off some of his arm hair with it, the acid burnt him a little, "Alright, perhaps it's time for my quirk". Transforming before my eyes into a werewolf it looked like, his body looked more wolf than man and he was on all fours, his height bigger than me, being my size just on the four legs. Leaping and chomping onto my arm, I wriggled it around to get it out, "Goddamn, get the fuck off me"! Kicking him in the snout and spraying acid into his now exposed eyes, he retreated back a few feet. I took a look at my bite mark, "I'm gonna mess you up for that you dirty animal". Running at him head-on as he did to me at the same time, I made a veil of acid the moment he hit me, causing him to hit it instead of me. The acid spread to his skin and fur, him licking it off with barely any pain. Without a break, Jurota charged me again but this time pounced, his weight holding me down as his jaws began to snap at me. Placing my arm under his neck to keep him from biting my face, I used my free hand to punch and kick him in the underbelly. Not budging from the blows, I had no choice, Mina's power wasn't viable here. Touching the exposed skin patch, I took his power. My outer appearance didn't change, and I was still hairless, minus the usual hair a man has, but that'd change as soon as I used it. Activating the power, my bones shifted around, surprisingly not painfully, and a surge of euphoria went through me; not nearly as good as sex but more so like what I assume injecting caffeine straight into your veins felt like. Shoving him off in anger, I had enough and went full on beast mode. My mind was perfectly clear despite the feeling, but the longer I saw his movements and such, it seemed Jurota more or less lost his actual mind while in this form, but regardless it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine. Like two wolves fighting I lept onto him, pinning him this time and biting at his face savagely until I drew some blood. He whimpered and managed to get me off soon after; licking his wound, I took the brief second he let his guard down to jumped at him again. grabbing his foreleg in my jaws I began to knaw at it, tearing off the fur and some of the skin underneath, "*GROWL*", is all that came out of my mouth. Using my own foreleg, I started slashing at him while biting, drawing some more blood and creating claw marks on his side and some of his face. Nipping me in the face to get me to drop his foreleg, Jurota took off some distance, but I just went after him without remorse. Beginning to limp, I started to circle around him, both of us growling and staring each other in the eyes as I prepared the right moment to pounce at him. Once the opportunity came, I jumped again, landing on top of his back. Raising his head and turning into around he tried to defend himself, which led to us rolling around in the dirt snapping and clawing at each other. After slicing and cutting between both of us, I managed to get the upper hand one last time, slashing him at the same injured leg to get him off guard. Falling down from the pain, I opened up my jaw and took his neck into my mouth, biting down rather hard until I heard a light cracking. Jurota was right between my jaws, and this gave me a dilemma in my head. I had no ill will against him but, I felt like I wanted to kill him right there; just one bite down strong enough and he'd be gone. I wondered if it was the beast part of the power corrupting my mind a little, or, was it actually me, having killed people in the past. "NO", I thought, "No, I only kill the people who deserve it. He might've given me a hard time, but rage can only give you so much reason". Making my choice, Shishida was now unconscious regardless, me cutting off his air for too long. Dropping out of my mouth, he fell down but was visibly still breathing. Half clapped, while the other remained silent, but regardless I still won.

Changing back to myself, with my clothes intact, fortunately, the injuries I received from the attacks actually manifested as if I got them as normal. My next opponent was fairly underwhelming given it was yet another form of strength power, but still, he had a chance; Nirengeki Shoda, or just Shoda for me. He was pretty short in my opinion, and rather quiet, "Hello". I waved, "Hello. So uh, have you ever seen this movie called Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory"? He didn't seem to get it, "Why"? I rolled my eyes, "No reason, just asking. Anyways, you think you can take me on little guy"? He accepted the challenge; he already had by getting in the arena, "Yeah, I'm ready. At least this time I'm not being brainwashed". The 'flag' was drawn and the battle set, so with that, the two of us ran at each other at the same time. Being somewhat shorter than me I had to lean down forward slightly to get him and get him I did. Taking the blow rather impressively, Shoda countered with a blow of his own into my leg, followed by using his power of 'Twin Impacting' to double up on the pain I received, as it felt like he had gotten me twice at the same time. Not taking any chances, I turned into my 'beast' mode and took him in my jaws while his guard was briefly down. Biting down on his panted leg, I jerked my head back and forth as any canine would pulling onto something. Shoda shouted as I deepened my bite force into his leg, to the point of hearing a crack; I actually broke his leg. He hit the ground and tried using his power to try and get me to back down, but the pain didn't hurt as bad in this form, regardless I did let go. Struggling to stand up, I pounced onto his again and took his hand into my mouth, planting my sharpened claws and large paw onto his chest. In my animalistic state, I swear I forgot that skin touch cancels my current power, and with that, I ended up getting his over what I had. Turning back to normal my mind returned fully and I could think a lot better. Now with Shoda's power, I decided to take an equally aggressive approach. Using it the whole way, I kicked him instead of punching, taking his height into account this time, and the blow sent him back quite a ways, especially due to his now broken leg. He could barely get back up onto his feet after that, so I did the merciful thing. Getting up in his space again, I took him up by the throat and tossed him outside the ring; he wasn't very heavy either. Lying face first on the ground in defeat, his leg bled pretty badly, so I went to go help him to the nurse. He looked up at me as I outstretched my hand, "You broke my leg". I apologized, "Sorry, maybe I went overboard, but I was just thinking of bloodlust at the time. Let me help you over to the nurse huh"? He took my hand and I let him wrap his arm on my shoulder as support. While there I checked up on Momo, who was lying in bed, "Hey there", she said weakly to me. I took a seat beside her, "How you feeling "? She pointed to an empty plate of food with her eyes, "You almost better"? She nodded, "Yes, I just need a little more rest. My stomach's full, I just need to digest and I'll be back to normal. Don't worry about me, it was my own stupid fault". I took her hand, gaining her power too from not wearing my gloves at the moment, not that I was after it, "You just need to take into consideration when to back down. If you're too focused on winning to that point, then you need to consider something else. Don't you know to be sparing with your power"? Momo again acknowledged her mistake, "I just thought I could handle making a few more things. The only reason I pushed so much was so I could win the contest, but I can see your reasoning in a real situation. I won't let that happen once I'm a Pro Heroine, I can say that". I gave her a little smile, "Well, as long as you're okay that's all that matters right now. Enjoy your rest, I need to go finish up this competition. Bye Momo". She held me back for a second, "Hey. Make sure you don't push yourself either...alright"? I took her suggestion, "Yeah, I know. I'll see you soon". My next opponent was Pony, the last of my partners from the Cavalry Battle, "Oh, hi again. So um, can I ask you something before we fight"? I entertained her, "Go ahead". Pony asked, "If you're American too, then how come you came here and have a Japanese name"? I answered, "I'm half, a Japanese-American. I just look more American and don't have squinted eyes, but honestly, there aren't many with squinted eyes here in the first place. But yeah, I moved here some years back, that's my story. You"? She gave hers, "I'm more of an exchange student. I came down here because U.A is one of the best in the world". I felt a little awkward, "No hard feelings about petting you earlier"? She shook her head, "Nah, I mean it was strange but I don't judge you for it. A lot of people think I'm cute". I managed to slip in a compliment, "Well, it might be that you're cute both ways, know what I mean"? She got it, "Oh, heh, thanks but I can't see many cute boys going after a horse girl". I shrugged, "You never know, everyone has their special somebody out there. You know, if you're from America, you ever hear of these 'people' called Bronies"? She luckily didn't, "No, why"? I shrugged again, "Forget I mentioned them, just know there are lots of people who have exotic tastes". She was curious, "Are you one of them"? I smirked, "Well if I find girls like Tsu cute, and I really like Mina, then yeah, I guess I do. Anyways, want me to take it easy on you? We were partners after all and you're a pretty sweet girl". She declined, "No thanks, I'll take you on the classic way". 


End file.
